A Royal Romance
by MrsDarrenCriss3
Summary: Klaine, Based on the romance of Prince William and Kate Middleton. Prince Blaine has been in the spotlight his whole life being the future king of England and being openly gay. When he studying at St. Andrews univeristy, he meets a boy named Kurt who is also openly gay. What happens when these two friends become incredibly close? Eventually Klaine. NOW COMPLETE AND EDITED
1. Prologue

Hey guys! So this is going to be a somewhat long multi-chapter fic. I will try and post a new chapter everyday so be on the look out! Sorry that this chapter is so short! It is only the prologue so the chapters will start to get longer! Again thanks to my beta **Sakurakiss96!** Read , Review, and Enjoy!(:

* * *

Prince Blaine is hot, smart and heir to the British throne. He was born in St. Mary's Hospital in London, England on February 5th, 1982. Blaine is the eldest son of Diana, Princess of Wales and Charles, Prince of Wales. This makes him second in line to the throne after his dad. He has a younger brother, Prince Cooper, who was born in 1984.

Tragedy hit Blaine's life in 1997 when he was only 15 years old and his younger brother Cooper was 13. His mother, Diana, Princess of Wales, died in a car accident in France. His parents had divorced in 1996. The two young brothers were devastated at the loss of their mother as they were very close.

Since he was very young, the prince had always known that he was gay, and surprisingly his family was ok with it. It had just taken them time to accept. Prince Blaine attended Eton, the most famous prep school in England following in the footsteps of Diana's father and brother who are both alumni.

After he graduated, he took a gap year and traveled the world and did volunteer work as a teacher in Chile. He was soon going to attend St. Andrews University in Scotland where his life was about to change forever...

* * *

Kurt Hummel was born on May 27th, 1982 in Reading, Berkshire, England to pilot Burt and flight attendant Carole Hummel. He has a younger brother, Finn and a younger sister, Pippa. By the time Kurt was born, his mother was already looking for new ways to climb the social ladder.

In 1987, Kurt's mother founded her own mail-order party goods company, with ambitions of sending her children to private schools. The business was a surprise success, eventually making the Hummel family multi-millionaires.

As a result of this new-found income, Kurt and his siblings didn't want for much. Kurt attended exclusive boarding schools, including St. Andrew's Prep School, Down House, and Marlborough College.

But his time in boarding school did not come without its conflicts. Kurt left the exclusive Down House all-boys boarding school at the age of 13, due to bullying and taunts from other students there about being gay. Kurt was is now studying Art and Fashion Design at St. Andrews University. Little did he know that a surprise was coming in a couple of weeks that would change his life forever...


	2. Start Of Something New

**September 2001 **

"St. Andrews is such a beautiful place, I'm so happy for you. A little jealous actually I wish I could go with you." Prince Charles was telling his son Prince Blaine.

"Well that wouldn't be awkward at all." Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

"Haha right. I can't believe you are all grown up. I want you to know I'm very proud of you."

"Well thanks dad."

"This is the kind of thing your mother would have wanted for you. Typical college experience without the cameras and the attention."

"I'm really looking forward to it." Blaine said with a big grin on his face.

"More then I ever had, I didn't even think to ask for it! Of course I don't have your persuasion."

"Are you saying I am stubborn?" Blaine snapped back with a fake shock in his voice.

"When you were a little boy you insisted you could fly! Jumped off table tops and chairs. You drove your mother and I crazy!"

"I remember" Blaine said with a big cocky grin on his face.

"I think you are going to have a great time here."

"It is so far away from everything. No one expects anything in public from me here. I can just be myself and blend in."

"Right and study hard and have fun, within reason." Charles said strictly.

"I will dad." Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"Now today, your like an ordinary student starting his first day at University." Charles said as they both walked to meet the press and faculty of the school.

* * *

After meeting with the press and faculty, Blaine got his things and went to find his dorm room. When he opened the door to his room he was...satisfied. This was nothing like his room back home at Clarence House or Buckingham Palace.

As he was setting his things on his bed, someone slipped a note under his door. He went over to grab it and read it. Then suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Blaine yelled.

in walked a Chinese looking fellow with a top-hat and a suit. Blaine looked at him like he was a crazy person. The man took of his top-hat and bowed.

"Welcome, my lord. I see you have received my CV." The man said pointing to the letter Blaine had found on the floor.

"It's not much but its all mine."

"Yes, I don't understand?" Blaine said with a confused look on his face.

"Sir I am applying for the position as your wingman!"

'My wingman?"

"Your wingman, co-pilot, first mate." The man said with a big grin on his face.

"I come bearing liquid bribes." The man said as he pulled a 6-pack out from behind his back tossing it to Blaine who had a big smirk on his face, getting a kick out of this guy.

"Names Wes Warbler your Royal Highness. I live right next door. I'm at your beck and call, day and night, drunk or sober, if you have too many boys and girls in your room and you need help, I am your man!"

"I'm Blaine, there is no need to be so formal!" Blaine said reaching out to shake Wes's hand.

"Why do I need a wingman?"

"Come with me." Wes said guiding Blaine out of the room.

* * *

As they were going down the stairs to the lounge, they passed by a guy who had a shocked expression on his face.

_Is that how everyone is going to look at me here?_ Blaine thought.

They passed by the man and kept walking till they got to a balcony overlooking the lounge.

"Every girl and gay guy on campus is dying to meet you. In other words, your sure thing, and since you can't possibly go out with all of them, I am here to be your.."

"Wingman?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"Exactly, there is Desmond Phillips," Wes said pointing out the boy.

"First year in London. Desmond enjoys long walks on the beach and traveling to exotic places. Proceed with caution! There is Rory from Skye, he is studious and sexy, but not in that order." Wes said with a wink.

"That is Sebastian Smythe. He is a creative writing student. He was raised in the country. He seems very nice, illusive, but nice."

Blaine looked over Sebastian really carefully. He did look nice. Blaine would have to find out more about him later.

* * *

Kurt had just finished going on a run around the campus. Now he was going to go visit his friends in their dorm. He was going up the stairs when he passed two men. One of which was Prince Blaine. Kurt had a crush on the prince since he was little. The fact that the prince was gay made it all the better.

But yet there was lots of guys that wanted to get into Blaine's pants.

Kurt could not stop staring. Blaine looked over at him for a second then looked away. He looked..._annoyed?_

_He probably_ _thinks I am some crazy person who wants to get into his pants!_ Kurt thought.

He raced up to Santana's, Rachel's, and Quinn's dorm as fast as he could, trying to forget about everything. When he got there he said hi to Quinn and Santana. Rachel was apparently downstairs in the lounge and would be back soon. Soon enough Rachel came busting in the room.

"Everyone is going downstairs to the lounge to take a look at Prince Blaine." Rachel informed them.

"Oh I have already seen him, I think I am just going to take a shower." Kurt replied, noticing the jealous look Rachel was giving him.

"Was it thrilling, did you faint?" Quinn asked in a sweet mock tone.

"I heard that there are boys and girls who came here just to meet and marry him." Rachel informed them plumping her lips with lip gloss.

"How optimistic." Kurt said rolling his eyes

"Or how pathetic." Quinn added in.

"And unrealistic. There is a very specific type of boy the prince is going to marry. Very few meet all of the qualifications." Santana added in to the conversation.

"Which are?" Rachel asked suddenly interested in what Santana was saying, which was very rare because Rachel hardly listened to anybody.

"Money, intelligence, and good looks are given, but you will also have to have the appropriate pedigree." Santana said speaking the last part mostly to Quinn.

Quinn gave her a hard stare.

"Well I just want to look at him not take vows with him. And plus he is gay! I have no chance." Rachel snapped.

"It is just the truth. Royals only marry royals. I have known Prince Blaine, Blainey, since we were little. I have attended his birthday parties for years." Santana gloated with a big grin on her face it made Kurt want to slap it off.

"He is just a guy." Kurt snapped at Santana.

"Right he is just a guy," Santana said "who happens to be handsome, sexy, rich, and the future king of England." Santana said with her signature smirk and eyeroll, trotting out of the room.

"The future king of england!" Rachel said with a fake surprised tone which made Quinn and Kurt laugh.

Maybe Santana was right. There was no way in hell that Blaine would even look at him, let alone date him! And besides Kurt actually had a boyfriend named Harry. They had been dating for about 3 months now. So since Kurt had a boyfriend, he should not even be having those kind of thoughts about the prince!

_Right?_


	3. Meeting Sebastian

AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded recently like I used to, life got in the way. I planned to make this chapter longer but it got too long so the other half of this will be posted tomorrow! Again I am sorry! A longer chapter should be posted tomorrow so be on the look out!

* * *

The weekend was over and classes were starting up again. Kurt wondered if he would have Prince Blaine for any of his classes. Sure enough he found out that Blaine was in his morning art class.

_Well this should be interesting_. Kurt thought.

That morning he got ready as quick as possible ignoring the shouts from his roommates Sam, Puck, and Rory, to keep it down and that it was way too early. He had also found out that Prince Blaine had a dorm room in the same building as him! But he couldn't get his hopes up.

Besides anyway he _had a boyfriend._ He had to get his head out of his ass and focus on reality. As he entered the classroom, there was a ton of girls and guys there waiting for the prince most likely. He found a good seat close to the front.

All of a sudden he heard a bunch of fan-girl and fan-boy like screaming. He turned and saw that Blaine had entered the room and was looking for a seat. He choose a seat up at the front that was right in front of Kurt's.

_Of course this would happen to me._ Kurt thought.

Although he couldn't complain. The professor came in and everyone took their seats, still chatting mildly about the prince being in their class.

"Quiet please!" The professor said to the crowd.

"Good morning, good morning. I see we are standing roam only this semester." He said acknowledging the people standing in the back of the classroom because no remaining seats were left.

"I can only assume it is due to my incredible teaching style." he joked which earned a laugh from the students.

"This semester we are going to have a project researching famous painting masters of the 19th century. You will be put into groups of four. You all will represent one artist and present to us the look and style of the master. Some of you may have relatives whose portraits were painted by some of these well known masters." the professor said looking at Blaine who had a smirk on his face.

"Tomorrow you will be informed of who will be in your group. Dismissed have a good day."

Kurt was really excited about this project. He was always into old old paintings. He found them very interesting. He wondered who would be in his group. He thought maybe Prince Blaine would be, but that was going way to far. Oh well he would find out tomorrow.

* * *

Blaine was in the cafeteria food line getting his food, when Wes spotted him and called him over.

"Blaine! Over here!" Wes shouted.

Blaine walked over to the table and grabbed a seat. There were 3 other guys sitting with Wes. Wes introduced Blaine to all the guys.

"This is Nick and Thad." Blaine said hello to them and shook their hands.

"And of course you already know David." Wes said pointing to the only guy left.

David's family has always had close ties to the royal family, so him and Blaine grew up together and were the best of friends. The hugged and greeted each other. All of the girls and gay guys in the cafeteria were squealing amongst themselves and looking at Blaine.

"Um Blaine does this happen everywhere you go?" Wes questioned about all the girls and gay guys.

"Usually. They will get bored with me within a week." Blaine said with no emotion.

This is what happened _all_ the time. He just wished he could find the one person that would love him for him. Not for being the Prince of Wales or the future king of England. He guessed it would happen one day. They all talked amongst themselves what clubs each of them would join that year.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine spotted Sebastian, the guy who Wes had pointed out to him his first day. He made up an excuse about needing a new fork and walked over to him. Sebastian was grabbing something when he saw Blaine. He was absolutely _gorgeous._

"Hello my name is Blaine" Blaine said with that smile on his face. "Hi my name is Sebastian. It is lovely to meet you your highness."

"Yeah well I guess I will see you around then." Blaine said to him, then walked off.

Sebastian stood there and tried to take in what had just happened. He made it his mission to get Blaine to be his.

And he was going to make sure it happened.


	4. Project Partners

AN: Sorry for the late update again! I know I said I was going to update everyday, but now I will update every other day. I'm sorry but my life is crazy right now! Ok So now apperantly we are not allowed to have Smut in our stories which I am very mad about. I will address if they do it I just won't explain it in details. You guys can picture it in your minds :D. Again sorry! I will try my best and update tomorrow! Also!It wont let me upload an image for this story ._. so if you would like to see the cover art the link is on my profile! Read and Enjoy! :D

* * *

Kurt was sitting in his art class waiting for the class to begin. He was waiting anxiously to see who would be in his group for the project. The professor soon came in and started calling out group member names.

"Alright on to the next group," the professor said.

"Angela, Mike, Kurt, and Blaine."

Kurt knew Mike and Angela they were very good students. But when he had heard Blaine's name, he thought he had a minor stroke.

_Blaine is in my group._ Kurt kept thinking. Oh well he thought. Once this project was over, they would go back to being strangers. The professor said once class was over, it would be a good idea to get together with your groups. Kurt, Mike, and Angela all waited outside.

They thought Blaine would meet up with them tomorrow, but he was walking around looking for his group when he came across them.

"Hey are you guys Kurt, Mike, and Angela?" Blaine asked hopeful.

"Yes we are." Angela responded to him.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Blaine started talking.

"So I guess we should choose an artist to focus on and then start from there?" he said.

"Yeah that is a great idea." Kurt said.

"So maybe we should exchange numbers?" Blaine asked.

"Um well uh..." Mike stuttered.

"Well I already have everyone's email address so I will just send everyone a preliminary starting schedule." Kurt said hoping he would get a thank you from Mike later for saving his ass.

"Alright good!" Blaine said.

"Um ok well bye!" Angela practically screamed dragging Mike along with her leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

They walked in silence for a few seconds when Kurt decided to break the silence.

"So who is your favorite artist?"

"Hmm I like Claude Monet. I love they way he plays with light." Blaine responded.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt introduced himself holding out his hand.

"Blaine Wales." Blaine responded shaking Kurt's hand.

"Yes I know who you are, everyone knows who you are. You are very popular!" Kurt told him.

He couldn't think of what to say.

"Woah!" Kurt stopped Blaine from walking.

They stopped in front a stone that had the initials 'PH'.

"What?" Blaine said confused.

"Sorry but I just saved your life."

"Really?"

"Yes um you see those initials. They stand for Patrick Hamilton who was burned at the stake in the 1600's. Legend has it that if a student steps on the stone they will fail their degree. The only way to pass is to take extra classes during the summer."

"Thank god you were here!" Blaine said with a big smile on his face.

"Haha yeah.." Kurt looked down blushing.

"KURT!" Harry yelled from across the school yard.

Blaine looked over at him with a...sad expression? He hoped that he would get to hang out with Kurt more. He was a nice person to talk to.

"I have to go." Kurt told him.

"Ok bye." Blaine said really disappointed.

Kurt walked over to Harry who gave him a big sloppy kiss on the mouth hoping to show Blaine that Kurt was _his._

"Is he in your class?" Harry asked about Blaine.

"Yes we have an art project together!" Kurt told him with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Really? What is he like?"

"He seems pretty normal."

"Well his whole family is bonkers. Give it time!" Harry said as they walked off to their next class.

* * *

The next class Blaine had with Sebastian. He saw Sebastian and went to sit down next to him.

"Well hello there your royal highness!" Sebastian greeted him.

"Hello Sebastian." Blaine greeted back. They sat in silence for a few minutes till Blaine spoke.

"After class would you like to join me for lunch?"

Sebastian was stunned and didn't know what to say.

"Um yeah that would be great!"

The whole class, Sebastian had butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

At lunch, Blaine and Sebastian sat at their own table. Everyone was looking at them. Kurt was sitting with Harry, Rachel, and Quinn.

"Why do they stare at him like that?" Rachel asked.

"Who?" Kurt responded even though he knew Rachel was talking about Blaine.

"Blaine." Rachel clarified.

"They are curious, they want to see what he is going to do next." Harry said.

"Maybe he will drop his drawers and give us a royal moon!" Harry said earning laughs from Quinn and Rachel and an elbowing from Kurt.

"Ha we would be so lucky." Quinn said as she was staring at the Prince as if he was the most beautiful person on earth.

Which in Kurt's mind he was.


	5. Saying Goodbye

**AN: I am so happy with the response this story is getting! I hope you are all enjoying it so far! So this chapter is jam packed with plots so be prepared! I would also like to say I know where this story is going. But if there is anythign particular that you guys would like to see happen in this story let me know!**

**I will happily add it! There is a short author's note at the bottom which isn't necessary to read but go ahead! It just says what is in the next chapter. Also if you would like to see the cover art for this story the link is on my profile so go check it out! Ok I am done now, so Read and Enjoy.! :D**

* * *

The next couple of days, Blaine didn't show up to any of his classes. Kurt kept wondering where he was. So when he was going to his room with Rachel he decided to casually walk by the prince's dorm to see if he was there. He in fact was there and the door was open. He was sitting on his bed reading a book. Rachel was totally clueless as to what Kurt was staring at until she saw also.

"Hey Blaine!" Rachel screamed.

Kurt instantly regretted not coming alone.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said.

"Hi guys!" Blaine greeted them excitedly.

Rachel totally knew about Kurt's crush on Blaine so she decided to leave.

"Umm Kurt I have to split we will catch up later! Bye!"

Kurt gave her his best bitch glare until she was out the door.

"Hey so why weren't you in class the last few days were you sick?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Um no." Blaine tried to ignore the subject.

Kurt turned around and spotted tons of pictures of maps and different countries. Especially of Chile.

"Chile, I spent my gap year there."

"You like to travel?"

"Yes I love going to new places and seeing how everyone lives." Blaine said.

Blaine felt that he and Kurt could be good friends. No one had ever got to know him and what he had liked before. He liked it.

"That is really cool! Well I better go to my dorm Rachel is waiting. But when you missed class what were you doing? Just having a day in and watching the telly?" Kurt asked still curious as to why Blaine had missed class.

"Um no, I had to attend a state dinner with my grandmother."

_Oh well that makes sense_. Kurt thought.

He had actually forgotten that Blaine was actually a prince.

"Um oh right...well I will see you in class then!" Kurt smiled and then left the room as quickly as he could.

He didn't notice that Harry had been watching the exchange between him and Blaine the whole time.

* * *

Harry walked fast down to Sebastian's dorm and knocked hard on the door. Sebastian opened the door and looked mad that Harry was standing there.

"What the hell do you want Harry?" Sebastian asked looking really annoyed.

"You need to make Blaine your boyfriend ASAP! I am tired of him and Kurt being all buddy buddy with each other!"

Sebastian thought for a moment. Him and the prince were practically dating now so it wouldn't hurt to actually ask him out right?

"Hmm ok I will ask him out later now will you please go!"

"No! Tonight me Kurt, Quinn, Santana, and Rachel are going to the pub. Make sure you and Blaine are there! Kurt needs a reminder of what he can't have."

With that Harry stomped away. Sebastian was really nervous. He was just about to ask the future king of England his boyfriend! He walked up Blaine's dorm and knocked. He barely could because he was shaking. Blaine answered the door with a smile on his face

"Hey Sebas-" He couldn't finish his sentence because he was cutoff by Sebastian.

"Look Blaine we talk we flirt and everyone is practically saying we are dating. So I came here to ask you if we could make it official. I really like you. And I would like it even more if we could be just friends!"

Blaine stood there in shock. Sure he had boyfriends before, but there was something about Sebastian that he wasn't quite sure about. He really did like Sebastian though. So he thought it wouldn't hurt.

"Um okay yeah I would like that too."

"Really?" Sebastian said excitedly.

"Yeah." Blaine said bringing Sebastian in to a big bear hug.

"Well to make it official, would you like to come down to the pub with me tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah I would like. I will see you later." Blaine gave him a quick peck on the cheek and closed the door.

Soon everyone on campus knew that Sebastian and Blaine were now a couple. Kurt found out soon enough after Quinn told him. He was disappointed so to say. But as long as Blaine was happy, so was he.

* * *

That night Blaine and Sebastian were dancing like madmen at the pub. Kurt was watching on with jealousy. He was sitting with Harry, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Wes, and David.

"Well they make a handsome couple don't they!" Rachel said.

"Ahh Prince Sebastian. We can all say we knew him when?" Quinn added with a smirk.

"It won't last he is just not his type." Santana said, annoyed.

"Why because he is not royalty or because he is not you?" Quinn questioned Santana earning laughs from everyone.

"He is a nice guy but it is only temporary. I just don't see Blainey bringing him home to meet the queen." Santana said with assurance in her voice.

Kurt could only pray that she was right. They looked on as Blaine and Sebastian kissed.

"Well come on it only makes sense, a prince does not get serious about a commoner." David said.

"You never know!" Rachel said with hope in her voice. Not hope for Sebastian but hope for Kurt.

"Would you take me home to meet the queen?" Kurt asked Harry.

"If my grandmother were the queen I would definitely take you home to meet her. In fact I might just bring her here to meet you." Harry said with a wink.

"Aww thank you." Kurt said giving Harry a kiss which earned a groan from everyone.

Everyone saw Sebastian leave. He had to leave early to go visit family. Once Santana saw Blaine standing alone she automatically went to go talk to him. When everyone saw her trying to flirt with him they started cracking up.

Santana tried for years to make Blaine get with her and everyone knew that. He if he didn't want to hook up with her then, he wouldn't want to hook up with her now. Which made it even more funny.

* * *

**December 2001**

It was now mid December. Everyone was getting ready for exams and for winter break. Kurt and Blaine had become best friends over time. They always hung out and studied together. And they always spent their free time with each other whenever Kurt wasn't with Harry and when Blaine wasn't with Sebastian.

Kurt never thought he would ever meet the prince, let alone become his best friend!

_Yes._ He thought. _My life is perfect!_

They were in the lounge studying with Mike and Angela, who had now started dating. When they left they had finished studying for their art exam.

"Finally! We should celebrate!" Blaine said.

"We still have three more exams to study for!" Kurt groaned.

_Wow, ok that was hot._ Blaine thought.

"Hmm right well then we will put a pin on the celebrations." Blaine said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"By the way you have earned quite a reputation around here." Kurt said pulling a magazine out of his bag.

"Have I?" Blaine said curiously.

Kurt cleared his throat and spoke in the best reporter voice he could as he read the magazine.

"Prince Blaine has not yet joined any of the social clubs at St. Andrews and is barely seen around town at the pubs."

"Well that is not so bad!" Blaine said.

"The title of the article was Blaine the Dull." Kurt said with a smirk.

"Well I am not a big fan of the tabloids."

"Why they seem to care so much about you?"

"Well if I go out to pubs, I am wild and wicked, if I stay home and study then I am dull and boring!"

"Well who cares what they think. Just ignore them and live your life they only print rubbish anyway." Kurt told him with a smile.

Blaine loved Kurt for that. Kurt treated him just like any old guy on the street. He always wished he would find a friend like that. With Kurt, he did.

"Well just one more week then we get to go home." Blaine said with a sigh.

"Don't you like it here?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes it's a beautiful place here. I thought I would enjoy being isolated, but I miss the city and being close to my friends."

"Well why don't you transfer?" Kurt instantly regretted saying that.

He loved having Blaine at St. Andrews. he would probably actually cry if Blaine transferred.

"If I don't come back people will think I failed."

"Well it doesn't matter what they think, it's your life." Kurt assured him with a smile.

They then both packed up and went to lunch.

* * *

It was now a week later and everyone was heading home for winter break. Everyone was outside saying their goodbyes.

"Rachel!" Kurt called out.

"Kurt!" They both gave each other a big hug.

"You have to call me so we can see each other on the break!" Kurt said.

"Don't worry I will!" Rachel assured him.

"Me too!" Wes said

"Of course Wes!" Kurt told him giving him a hug.

As they talked amongst themselves, David and Blaine walked over to greet them.

"Goodbye everyone! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." David said.

"We would never do anything you would do." Blaine said sarcastically.

David smirked, gave each of them a hug, and left. Rachel and Wes said their goodbyes to Blaine and Kurt then walked away.

"So I hope to see you next year!" Kurt said.

"I may not be coming back." Blaine told him

"Ohh." Kurt said with disappointment in his voice.

He was going to miss Blaine.

"Come on Kurt!" Harry yelled walking over to Kurt.

He gave Kurt a kiss and picked up his bags. He said a quick hey to Blaine. When Harry kissed Kurt, Blaine couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in his stomach.

Kurt could easily tell that the boys didn't like each other very much, but he didn't care. As long as he had them both in his life.

"Well goodbye Blaine." Kurt said.

"Bye Kurt." He watched Kurt walking off with Harry.

He would miss Kurt. No one treated him like Kurt did. He treasured Kurt as a friend. Now he had to decide if he would transfer, or was he going to come back to St. Andrews.

* * *

**Next chapter is Winter Break! And Blaine decides between transferring and St. Andrews. Which will he choose.? ;D**


	6. Meet the Royals and the Hummels

**AN:Hey guys! Im sorry I didnt get to post this till now.! One of my stories got deleted and as a result of that, my account was locked for 2 days! So I am really sorry! Dx I hope this chapter makes up for it): ****Hopefully that doesn't happen with any other of my stories, so if it does I am sorry! I can't control this website. Well anyway Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt walked to the parking lot where all the cars were. All the students were greeting their parents or relatives and heading home. He looked around frantically for his mom and dad. Finally he spotted Burt's baseball cap and ran over to them.

"Mom, Dad!" Kurt yelled and jumped into their arms.

"Hey son!" Burt yelled and hugged Kurt tightly.

"We missed you so much honey!" Carole exclaimed.

They all put Kurt's bags in the car, got in the car, and headed home.

"Finn and Pippa are so excited to see you!" Carole told him.

"Well I can't wait to see them!"

* * *

After about driving for an hour they finally arrived at the Hummel residence. They got the bags down from the car and headed inside. Inside the house was very big and decorated festive for Christmas. Pippa came running out of her room and into Kurt's arms.

"Kurt!" Pippa squealed and hugged him tight.

"Ahh Pippa! Oh it's so good to see you! You look fantastic!"

They all went into the living room to sit and chat.

"So.." Pippa said.

"Have you been invited to Buckingham Palace for tea?" She teased.

"Ha-ha very funny." Kurt said sticking his tongue out at her.

"My friend's sister goes to St. Andrews, and she says she sees you with Prince Blaine all the time!" Pippa exclaimed.

"Really?" Carole asked with a hint of surprise on her face.

"We are just friends!" Kurt said.

_But I want to be more. _He thought.

"What does Harry say about that?" Pippa said with a cocky expression on her face.

"Hey!" Burt said.

"Don't tease your brother he just got home!"

"You know you wouldn't even know Blaine was a Prince if you met him. But he might not be coming back to school next year so I probably will never see him again." Kurt said with disappointment in his voice.

"Hey little Bro!" Finn yelled.

"Hey Finn!"

"Your sitting in my seat!" He yelled as he plopped down on Kurt.

"Ah yes, they are so grown up!" Carole said with sarcasm in her voice as Burt laughed. Yes, this was gonna be a great Christmas for the Hummels.

* * *

Blaine was sitting with his father, Prince Charles, and his younger brother, Prince Cooper, at their dinner table eating lunch. The silence was almost deadly. Blaine wanted to extend the idea of him leaving St. Andrews to his father. But he was afraid of how his father would react.

_Oh screw it._ He thought.

"I'm thinking about leaving St. Andrews." He finally said.

His father instantly got that look of disappointment on his face.

"Not a very wise choice."

"It's just so far away from everything."

"Well isn't that the reason you decided to attend St. Andrews?" His father said. Anger starting to show up in his voice.

"It was, but now I'm thinking about transferring to Cambridge."

"Let's talk about this later." Charles said. He was getting annoyed with his son.

_Why can't he be like Cooper?_ Charles thought.

"Well I want to talk about it now!" Blaine yelled.

Cooper looked up at his brother with shock. He had never thought to yell at his father like that.

"I think I should have the right to change my mind if I want to!" Blaine yelled again.

The wait staff was enjoying the quarrel.

"There are always consequences when one changes ones mind." Charles said speaking to both of his sons.

"I'm not quitting school, I'm just asking to transfer a university!"

"That's not the point!" Charles exclaimed.

Now Cooper, along with the wait staff was enjoying the quarrel.

"When you start something it's important to see it through!" Charles yelled again.

Blaine rolled his eyes. His father could be very annoying.

"Well I thought it would be different. I thought-" Blaine was starting to say but couldn't finish because his father interrupted him.

"Blaine! St. Andrew's has gone out of it's way to accommodate us, and you have a responsibility towards them, as well as to yourself!"

Blaine was now furious. He gave his father a cold stare, got out of his chair and left the room.

_No one understands me!_ Blaine thought. Blaine did think of one person that would help him in this situation.

_Kurt_.

Hell, Kurt was better at helping Blaine then Sebastian.

He decided to call Sebastian up and end things with him.

"Hi Blainey Bear!" Sebastian yelled over the phone.

"Sebastian we need to talk."

"About?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine could hear the worry in his voice.

"We need to break up...Seb?" But once Sebastian heard Blaine say that he hung up.

He now hated Blaine with a passion. All he hoped for now was that Harry would kick his ass.

_Well that is fantastic!_ Blaine thought.

He decided not to tell anyone about the break-up. People would find out eventually. Now he had one more person to call who could really help him.

* * *

Kurt and Pippa were in the family movie theater room. Their parents and Finn went out to dinner. Suddenly Kurt's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kurt, it's Blaine."

"Oh hi Blaine! What..what are you doing?" Once Pippa heard Kurt was talking to Blaine she got a look of excitement on her face.

"Oh just hanging out in my room, having some alone time."

"Oh me too I'm doing the exact same thing!" Kurt was flustered, he didn't know what to say.

"So um...have you decided if you are coming back to uh..school next year?" Kurt was nervous about what his answer might be.

"Yeah it looks like I am going back! My family is acting like I'm giving up the throne!"

"Well that sounds a bit dramatic!" Kurt said.

But he was now really happy! He was going to get to see Blaine again!

"Yep, well that's my family for you!"

"Well you didn't seem to love art so maybe you should change courses and do something your passionate about." Kurt suggested.

"I was thinking about doing that. How did you get so smart?" Blaine joked. He knew Kurt would know what to say. He always did.

"Hey don't sound so surprised!"

"You always know what you want to do with your life." Blaine blurted out.

"Yes when I was five I wanted to be a fireman, and when I was eleven I wanted to be a professional football player." Kurt said with happiness...remembering what he wanted to be before he came out.

He never talked about his past life with anybody, ever! But Blaine was different.

"That sounds really cool! I don't know what I would do." Blaine thought.

His life was planned for him before he was even born.

"Maybe you should think about it." Kurt suggested.

They talked for a little while longer and then said their goodbyes. They would see each other soon at the St. Andrews fashion show. Kurt didn't tell Blaine how he would be in it though. After they hung up, Kurt could feel little butterflies in his stomach. What he didn't know was that Blaine was feeling the same way.

* * *

**I think everyone knows where the next chapter is going ;) if you don't...then It will be a really good surprise(:**


	7. Fashion Show Revenge

**AN: Hey guys! Here is another chapter! Hopefully I will have one up by tomorrow also! Read and Enjoy.!:D**

* * *

**January 2002**

It was the first of the month. Everyone was at the St. Andrews winter fashion show. All night Prince Blaine was looking for Kurt. Kurt said he would be here, but he was no where to be found. He did see Kurt's boyfriend, Harry, who was giving him daggers that could kill.

He decided to join Wes and wait for Kurt to show up. Sebastian was no where to be found on campus. There was rumors that he had transferred University. Though no one knew why, no one knew about the break up between him and the Prince.

The fashion show was about to begin. Quinn, Rachel, and Santana were all modeling. So where some guys that Blaine was friends with, Nick and Thad. David was hosting it. Quinn, Rachel, and Santana all looked beautiful in their dresses they modeled.

"And now we have our final model Kurt." David announced.

Blaine looked up from where he was staring. Kurt looked absolutely _gorgeous. _

He had a big black robe on that covered the main outfit to be modeled. Harry looked on as his boyfriend walked down the catwalk.

_That bastard._ Blaine thought.

He just wanted to see what was under the robe.

"Let's unwrap that gift Mr. Hummel." David announced again. Just then, Kurt untied the robe.

_Holy Shit__._

Kurt was wearing sinfully skintight jeans with a sinfully as tight button up shirt. Everyone was catcalling, and girls were wishing that he was straight. And gay guy's were envying Harry. Blaine kept staring at him with his eyes wide. He felt his brain turn to mush.

"He is hot!" Wes yelled.

"He is hot!" Blaine said right after.

"That's what I just said?" Wes said questioningly.

"It's worth repeating!" Blaine said as he watched Kurt walk off the runway.

* * *

Kurt, Wes, Rachel, and Quinn were all around the bar getting something to drink. Wes was complimenting all of them on how awesome they did during the fashion show. Kurt walked away to get a refill of his drink. As he was waiting Blaine walked up to him.

"Hey Kurt..um I forgot to thank you for your advice over Christmas break."

"Oh well your welcome. I saw you changed your main subject to geography, that's great!" Kurt said blushing. He was a little upset that he and Blaine wouldn't be in the same class anymore, but they could still be best friends.

"Umm..you look very handsome tonight." Blaine said instantly regretting the words coming out of his mouth.

Kurt was shocked. Blaine just said he looked _very handsome._

"Oh...ummm...thank you." He finally said with a smile.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Blaine spoke.

"I would fly."

"Umm excuse me?" Kurt asked confused.

"Well you asked me what I would do if I could, and I thought about it. I would be a pilot, fly airplanes." Blaine said smiling.

"Then you should find a way to make that happen!" Kurt said returning the smile. Blaine nodded.

They stared into each others eyes again. Except this time Blaine didn't try to speak, he leaned in to kiss Kurt. But before he could, Kurt's eyes got wide as he realized what was happening. Yes he liked Blaine, but he had Harry. And he would_ not_ cheat on him.

"Umm woah woah what are you doing?" Kurt said as he backed up from Blaine.

"Umm just kissing you." Blaine said as he tried to move in again.

"Um Blaine we are just friends."

"Right and it was a friendly kiss." Blaine said.

He was confused. Why didn't Kurt want to kiss him?

David walked over to save Blaine. He saw the whole exchange between them, and he didn't want his best friend to get embarrassed anymore then he already had.

"Blaine let's go do a lap of the room yeah?" David told him.

He dragged Blaine by the arm. Kurt mouthed a thank you to him as they walked off. Kurt felt like going into his dorm and cry. He was so confused right now, he didn't know what to do. As he walked back to his friends who missed the whole thing, he missed the looks of one person who did see the whole thing happen.

_Harry._

Harry barged out of the room in a rage. He was so tired of Blaine hitting on his boyfriend. He knew eventually Kurt would fall into the trap and fall for Blaine too.

_If he hasn't already._ Harry thought.

He needed to think of a way to get Kurt and Blaine separated. He knew this was going to be hard Until a light bulb went off in his head. He knew exactly what to do to get Kurt away from Blaine.

It was the perfect plan. He also knew how to get Kurt to agree to go along with his plan. If he didn't agree with what Harry had in mind he knew he would threaten to break up with Kurt. He knew Kurt could never survive without him so this was perfect.

And he would do it first thing tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Uh oh! What does Harry have planned? Will Kurt and Blaine stay friends? Will Harry and Kurt break-up or stay together? It will all be in the next chapter!:D**


	8. Weekend at Clarence House

**Please read! Important AN!: Hey guys sorry this took so long to put up! My computer was being stupid ._. so here is chapter 7. Also note in previous chapters the date changes. So whatever the last date was it is the same date for this chapter as well. So as the story goes on make sure to note the date changes! Ok so enjoy the chapter, I'll try to have one up by tomorrow! :D**

* * *

Harry called Kurt the night before and told him that he wanted to have a romantic day with Kurt today. He had it all planned out. His plan to get Kurt away from Blaine was to have Kurt transfer schools. During winter break Harry had got a scholarship to Oxford. He was bound and determined to take the offer. And now if he asked Kurt to transfer with him, everything would be perfect!

He would get Kurt all to himself and he would get him away from the prince. He went up to Kurt's dorm room door and knocked. Kurt opened the door and look stunning. He was wearing the outfit he modeled the night before at the fashion show.

Harry practically growled as he ran in the room, closed the door, and pinned Kurt against it kissing him hungrily. After a very amazing make-out session, they sat and ate a lunch that Kurt prepared. After lunch, Harry would pounce on his prey, and hopefully Kurt would go along with the plan.

"Kurt, I have something really important to tell you."

Kurt instantly got a worried look on his face. "Ok,"

"During winter break, I got a call from Oxford University. And they offered me a full scholarship. I _am_ going to transfer, and I want you to come with me."

Kurt sat on the bed looking shocked. He did _not_ want to leave St. Andrews. He did not want to leave Rachel, and Quinn and Santana, and Wes, and David, and_ Blaine._

What would Blaine think if he transfered? Blaine would think that Kurt betrayed him. There was no way he was going to risk their friendship.

"Harry, I don't think it's a good idea for me to transfer." Kurt finally said.

"Oxford has a great art department! I can go to the college of law and we can rent a place off campus!" Harry pleaded.

"I like it here Harry! We can see each other at the holidays!" Kurt yelled.

He loved Harry. Well at least he _thought_ he did.

"You know how long distance relationships really work. I'm gonna graduate and leave. If you stay here, we are breaking up."

Kurt's head was dizzy, but he knew what his answer was.

"I know."

Harry got an angry look on his face. He got up and left slamming the door on his way out, leaving Kurt with his tears.

* * *

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!" Rachel yelled to Blaine.

"Yes Rachel to what do I owe this honor?"

"Kurt and Harry broke up!"

Blaine's brain went dead, Rachel's words repeating in his head. He was shocked. He tried to get ahold of his thoughts until Rachel started blabbering again.

"Me, Wes, and David are taking him to the pub tonight, would you like to come?"

"Yes of course I would!" Blaine yelled.

He hugged Rachel goodbye and went to his dorm. He _was_ going to make Kurt his once and for all. He had been stupid not to do it sooner. He would not do it right away. First he needed a plan, and then Kurt would become _his._

* * *

That night everyone was at the pub getting something to drink.

"Thank god exams are over!" Wes yelled.

"So what are we doing this weekend, aside from being depressed." Rachel said as she nudged Kurt.

"I'm ok Rachel! He was just a guy, nothing to be upset over." Kurt responded nudging Rachel back.

"I don't know about you guys but I am going to forget about school and drink myself silly." Wes said acting like he was hungover.

"Cheers!" Blaine and David said at the same time.

"I just want to get away from school." Rachel said.

"Well I am going home for the weekend, would all of you like to come with me?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know old boy will we have to use our party manners?" David asked.

"If you mean shower and not throw up on the carpet yes." Blaine said earning a giggle from everyone.

_Gosh, Kurt has the cutest little laugh._ Blaine thought to himself.

"That's alot to ask of us but we are in!" Wes yelled.

"Awesome! Well I'll be right back I'm gonna go hit the juke box." Blaine said as he walked away.

"Did he just invite us to High Grove to meet Prince Charles?" Rachel asked.

"I think he did!" Kurt exclaimed as the two burst out giggling.

This would be one hell of a weekend!

* * *

Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Wes and David all arrived at Clarence House that weekend. After getting to meet Blaine's father, Prince Charles, they all sat around the dinner table and ate a fabulous lunch. There was a very awkward silence as they all ate though.

"I'm so glad you could all come, I've been looking forward to meeting Blaine's friends." Prince Charles told them all.

They all said a quiet thank you, then the silence dragged on.

"David how are your parents?" Prince Charles said trying to start conversation.

"They are doing well sir, and they send their regards of course." David responded.

Yet again the silence continued. Blaine kept on staring at Kurt. He would not stop. Everyone noticed where Blaine was staring but Kurt, even Charles! So he decided to make conversation with the boy.

"Mr. Hummel, I hear you will be joining us on the shoot tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am really looking forward to it!" Kurt responded with his signature smile.

_This boy will be the death of me._ Blaine thought.

"You can manage a shotgun I assume?" Charles asked.

"Yes I have spent sometime on a farm." Charles and Kurt exchanged a smile.

Then Charles gave Blaine a look that said, _This boy is perfect for you!_

As Blaine and his dad broke their gazes at each other, at the same time, Kurt and Blaine looked into each others eyes. They gave each other a light smile before Kurt went back to eating.

_Yes, this boy will be the death of me._ Blaine thought.


	9. The First Time

**AN: Thanks guys for the reviews and messages! I'm so happy for the response to this story. I think this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for ;D sorry it's so short, but at least it happens(: Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Kurt, Blaine, Charles, Wes, David, and Rachel spent the day at the shooting range.

David complained the whole time, and Rachel and Wes giggled like two little girls because they couldn't believe they were hanging out with the future kings of England. Kurt, Blaine, and Charles all tried their luck at shooting.

While Blaine and Charles targeted none that day, Kurt targeted five. To say the least Charles was impressed and didn't know why Blaine wasn't with this boy. Their fun weekend at Clarence house was sadly over. Everyone chatted idly as Blaine drove back to St. Andrews.

"We had a great weekend!" Wes practically yelled.

"Ugh I don't know how we can go back to the dorms after that." Kurt said with disappointment in his voice.

He had such a fun time he could have stayed there forever.

"We should all get a flat and live together! Rachel said.

"Yeah thats a good idea!" Blaine said.

"I can't sorry guys I've already got a place for next year." David said.

Everyone was sad David wouldn't be able to live with them, but that didn't stop Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Wes about thinking about living together.

"Do you think our families will let us?" Kurt questioned.

"Of course they will Kurt!" Blaine said with a big grin on his face. T

his was just a really good extra step that would make Kurt his.

* * *

**July 2002**

A few months later, they settled in a really nice flat near St. Andrews. One night once they were all settled in the flat, they decided to throw a housewarming party. Everyone was drinking and having a really good time. Blaine kept watching Kurt from across the room the entire night. Kurt could feel his eyes on him, it was awkward to say the least.

_Isn't he still dating Sebastian?_ Kurt thought. He decided once the party was over he would ask.

A few hours later they were all cleaning up the mess in the flat. Wes and Rachel cleaned in the kitchen while Blaine and Kurt cleaned in the living room. Kurt decided this would be the best time to ask about Sebastian.

"So, Sebastian wasn't at the party, I haven't seen him in ages!"

"Oh we broke up." Blaine said with no emotion in his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kurt said.

_Ha no I'm not._ He thought.

The next night everyone was out at the pub. They all had a few drinks and danced all night. It was time to head back to the flat. It was raining like crazy! Rachel and Wes ran off leaving Kurt and Blaine behind.

Something triggered in Blaine that made him think it was time to make his move. They were all alone now that the others had taken off running, and it was raining. How romantic was that?

_This is it_. Thought Blaine.

It was now or never. Rachel was going to Quinn's and Wes was going to David's, so they would have the flat all to themselves.

Blaine decided he would make his move.

He tangled his fingers with Kurt's and ran a little towards an alley. He pushed Kurt against the wall. Before he could kiss him Kurt said something.

"You're not going to kiss me again are you?"

"No. I wouldn't dream of it!" Blaine said with a mock expression.

"Good because we are just friends." Kurt said breathless.

"Right Just friends." Blaine said with another mock tone as he leaned in and kissed Kurt with all of the love and passion he could. They broke apart because they realized it was raining pretty hard.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and the giggled all the way back to the flat. Once they were in the flat they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Blaine put both of his hands on Kurt's ass and picked him up. He carried him to his bedroom, their lips never separating. Once the were in his bedroom, he set Kurt down gently. With one final kiss, he looked Kurt in the eye and shut the door.


	10. Meeting the Families

**AN: Hey guys! So I decided I am not going to update on the weekends. I might though so be on the look out. There should be a new chapter everyday this week so look out for those! SO in theory this chapter is important. But don't count on happily ever after yet. Angst will be on its way in the next chapter. So enjoy this while you can!**

* * *

Kurt woke up very groggly. He didn't know where he was. Then he looked to the side of him and saw the head of black curls laying next to him. It was then he remembered the events that happened the night before.

They had made passionate love all night long. The way Blaine moaned his name, he could have came right then and there. After looking at Blaine for a few minutes, the prince started to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful." Blaine said as he leaned in to give Kurt a kiss.

They sat there in perfect comfortable silence, until Kurt asked an important question.

"Blaine, what exactly are we?"

Blaine thought a moment before he spoke.

"Kurt there is a moment, when you say to yourself, oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever. I had that moment a long time ago. I thought I had to give you a little time with the whole Harry situation but, Kurt I want us to be together, for you to be my boyfriend. That's all I ever wanted. You make me feel so special. You make me feel like I can just be myself, not a fancy spoiled rich prince. Your my angel."

The whole time Blaine said that Kurt was crying like a little baby.

"You are all I have ever wanted too Blaine. Gosh I never thought this would happen. I would love to be your boyfriend."

With that they leaned in and kissed some more.

"But Kurt listen, we can't make our relationship public yet, I don't want the media to be hovering around you all the time so until the time is right, we need to keep this between us alright?"

"Of course, I understand."

Kurt really did understand. Sure he wanted to show off to everyone Blaine was his, but he _so_ did not want the media going after him. So for now Kurt was happy. The happiest he had ever been.

* * *

**September 2002**

A few months later, David, Wes, Rachel, and Quinn knew about Blaine and Kurt. They had all kept the secret very well. Now it was time to meet the families. That weekend Kurt and Blaine were going to introduce each other to their families. On Friday they started with Kurt's family. Kurt and Blaine walked into Kurt's house.

"Hello anyone home?" Kurt yelled.

Then after a few seconds Burt, Carole, Finn, and Pippa walked into the hallway looking really...fancy and nervous.

"Um, Dad, Mom, Finn, Pippa, this is Blaine, Blaine this is my family."

They all curtsied and bowed to Blaine. This was the first time they were meeting a royal they didn't know what to do!

"It is nice to meet you your royal highness." Burt said breaking the silence.

"Call me Blaine, please." Blaine said with a smile on his face shaking the man's hand.

That day, they all got to know each other, they ate, and they played a game of soccer. Kurt had to admit that it was a really great day. The next day, Blaine was still asleep while the Hummel family was all in their pajamas sitting around the coffee table and tv eating breakfast and watching a soccer game on tv. After about half an hour Blaine walked into the room in his best clothes.

"Where are you going?" Pippa asked Blaine. Everyone was confused.

"I believe Blaine is dressed for breakfast." Kurt said clearing the air for everyone. Blaine seemed like such a normal guy, for a second they all forgot he was a prince.

"Oh well should we all get dressed?" Carole asked.

"No no no! There is no need Mrs. Hummel." Blaine said as he sat down and poured himself some cereal.

Blaine had come to the conclusion that he had adored Kurt's family, and maybe even one day he would become one of them.

* * *

After saying goodbyes to Kurt's family, they headed on over to Clarence House. Even though Kurt had met Prince Charles before, this was the first time he would see the prince as his son's boyfriend. This would also be the first time he would meet Prince Cooper, Blaine's younger brother.

They both walked into Clarence house. Kurt was so nervous he didn't know what this was going to be like. The one thing he was glad for was that he was not meeting Camilla, Prince Charles' fiance. Camilla seemed like a lovely lady, but she was no Princess Diana. He was also relieved he would not be meeting the Queen or Prince Philip the Queen's husband.

"Blainey-Boo!" Cooper yelled.

He ran over and gave Blaine a big bear hug.

"Hey Coop!" Blaine yelled, excited to see his brother.

"Well who is this gentleman?" Cooper asked looking Kurt up and down.

"This is Kurt, Kurt this is my brother Prince Cooper."

"Ah so you're Kurt." Cooper said shaking Kurt's hand.

"I will have you know during Christmas break I could hear my brother moaning your name in his room. I hardly ever got sleep."

"SHUT UP COOP!" Blaine said punching his brother.

Kurt was just blushing, he looked like a tomato.

_God, that is adorable._ Blaine thought.

"What is all the fuss in here?" Charles said walking to the room.

"Hey dad, you remember Kurt, my boyfriend." Blaine said to his father.

His father had the biggest grin on his face and turned to shake Kurt's hand.

"How could I forget him, he beat my arse on the shooting range! Best shooter I have ever met." Charles said.

"It's lovely to see you again your highness." Kurt said with that signature smile.

That day they all talked together, went to the shooting range again and had a lovely dinner. Kurt came to his conclusion that he loved Blaine's family. They seemed so down to earth. Kurt couldn't help think that if all went well, this would one day be his family also.

* * *

**So their families approve! Next chapter is Blaine's birthday party..with angst...lots of it..will Kurt and Blaine have their happily ever after? Well you guys will have to wait and see this story is just beginning(:**


	11. Blaine's Birthday Disaster

**AN: Not all fairytales have a happy ending...**

* * *

**February 2003**

The holidays passed by fast. Kurt and Blaine had to spend them separated because they each wanted to be with their families. And the two just lived so far away from each other. It was now February and only a few days away from Blaine's birthday. Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn were all going to the party. Kurt wore a very nice black suit, very casual. Rachel wore a black and white dress, and Quinn wore a baby pink sparkle dress.

The party was safari themed. There was fake animals everywhere and african music. Blaine spotted them all by the bar and went to say hi. They all wished him a happy birthday and a kiss on the cheek, Kurt making his kiss a little longer. Kurt was about to talk to Blaine when a man came up and said he needed to see Blaine right away.

"We will talk later ok." Blaine said then he walked off. Kurt couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Don't worry he will come find you later." Rachel tried to assure him after she saw the disappointment in his face.

"Why don't we go find our seats?" Quinn suggested. They all grabbed their drinks and looked around at all the tables looking for their names. They all came across a table with their names on it. Sitting right next to them, _Santana_.

_Great, could this night get any worse?_ Kurt thought.

"Kurt." Santana acknowledged him. "You're here? Oh that's right you and Blainey play housemates."

All three of them just tried to ignore her. After all no one knew about Kurt and Blaine. So Santana was clueless. Kurt looked around for Blaine to see if he was free to talk to. His eyes spotted him, talking to another guy.

_What. The. Fuck_. Kurt thought.

"Do you know who that guy is?" Kurt asked Santana.

"That's Zayn Craig. He and Blainey have been friends for years. He spent a lot of time with him at his home in Africa. Blainey loves Africa. Many believe he was Blaine's first love. He might be the boyfriend the press is always talking about. People even say they had a pretend engagement when they were teenagers, whole ceremony and everything. Very romantic." Santana said.

As Santana was blabbering on about Blaine and Zayn, he looked over at them smiling and laughing and, _flirting? _

_"_Hmmm well I hope we get to spend time together tonight." Kurt said to Rachel.

"You will!" Rachel tried to assure him.

"This isn't school where he can just do what he wants." Santana cut in. "This is his real life. His _royal_ life."

"And your point is?" Kurt asked.

"Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Quinn said sending Santana a very evil glare.

"Your mother was an air hostess right? And your parents have a party supplies business?" Santana asked.

"So?" Kurt was starting to get annoyed.

"You're not the boy he brings home to meet the Queen. He may hang out with you but he will _never_ go out with you." Santana said with a smirk.

"You know Santana you can be a real _bitch."_ Rachel practically spat in her face.

"Ha yes so I've been told." Santana said taking a long sip of her drink.

Everyone started to clap. Some hostesses brought out a beautiful cake. The most delicious thing Kurt had ever seen. Although he didn't feel like eating he felt like throwing up. Santana really hurt him. What hurt him more was that Blaine was with Zayn the entire time.

They even sat together at a table. Blaine got up to blow the candles out on his cake.

"Zayn come here! You have to help me." Blaine told him. Zayn walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They both blew out the candles on the cake. After they were done they both gave each other a big hug. Kurt was just watching. His eyes wide. He felt sad, alone, _betrayed._ He was on the brink of tears. He had had enough! He got his wallet got up and stormed out of the room. Rachel and Quinn followed him with worried faces. Santana just watched him walk off with a confused expression on her face.

_Wonder what his problem is_. She thought as she continued to drink.

* * *

"What's wrong Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"He barely even acknowledged me!" Kurt yelled.

"I'm sure he had a reason."

"What reason?" Quinn butted in.

"I feel so STUPID! I can't believe I thought he liked me."

"He does." Rachel again tried to assure him.

"NO HE DOESN't!" Kurt yelled. He was now fucking _furious_.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN MY LIFE. SANTANA WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"Santana is an idiot." Quinn said with assurance in her voice.

"She's right!" Kurt said turning around to face them. "I'm the guy he hangs out with, not they guy he brings home to meet the Queen."

He then turned around and continued storming off.

_Yup, the night did get totally and completely worse. _Kurt thought.

* * *

The rest of the night, Blaine looked for Kurt. He couldn't find him anywhere. He texted and called him, but got no response. The next day when Blaine was back at the flat he went to go see Kurt in his room, but he was gone.

"He's not here." Rachel said coming out of her room avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Where is he? Why did you guys leave the party?" Blaine asked her.

She didn't answer back. She left the flat to go meet Quinn, slamming the door behind her. Hopefully Blaine would get the message.

* * *

Kurt was laying in bed. He went home to his parents house after he left the party. There was no way he could go back to the flat and face Blaine. He never wanted to see Blaine again.

Carole walked into the room with a cup of coffee in her hands. The night before Kurt had barged into the house and went to his room slamming the door, not telling anyone how the party went. That morning Blaine kept calling the house. Carole was worried. She walked over to the side of bed.

"Blaine called again." Carole told him.

"I don't want to talk to him." Kurt said.

He didn't sleep all night. He was up crying and hating himself for being so stupid.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Kurt, you can't hide in here forever. You have to get back to university tomorrow. And I think you should talk to him before then."

"I never want to talk to him again."

Carole just stood there looking heartbroken at her son. She left the coffee on the table and walked out hoping Kurt and Blaine would come to their senses.

* * *

The next day it was hard trying to ignore Blaine. He eventually had to block his number from his phone. Kurt settled down in the lounge. He was working on homework when Blaine walked in the room. Kurt didn't notice. He went and sat down by Kurt.

"You still not talking to me?" Blaine asked.

"I'm studying." Kurt said straight not looking up from what he was writing.

"Look ok I'm sorry. I thought you understood there is a protocol I have to follow, people I have to speak to and entertain. I figured you were ok!" Blaine said.

As Blaine was speaking, Kurt gathered up his notebooks and packed them.

"I was ok. I was just fine." Kurt said sarcastically and stormed out the room.

It was starting to become a habit for him. Blaine got up and followed him like a little lost puppy.

"Stop and talk to me!" Blaine yelled.

"It's like I wasn't there, like I barely even existed!" Kurt yelled.

"Well I should have explained it better when I'm with my family in public I need to behave a certain way! This is my life!" Blaine yelled back.

"I thought I was part of your life!"

They were both screaming back and forth at each other at this point now.

"You are a part of my _private_ life not my _public_ life!"

"AND WHAT LIFE IS ZAYN PART OF!" Kurt yelled louder turning around.

"Zayn? He is one of my oldest friends, we grew up together! He _understands_ what it's like to be around my family. He knows what to expect!"

"And I couldn't possibly understand?" Kurt was getting madder and madder by the second.

"Look Kurt, I want to keep our relationship private. As soon as they find out about us they will follow us everywhere and make our lives miserable!"

"I am your boyfriend! I just thought you would want to spend some time with me at your party!"

"Of course I want to spend time with you but I have responsibilities!"

"People think Zayn is your boyfriend!"

"That is ridiculous! And I don't care what other people think!"

"I do."

Kurt then turned around and walked away, tears streaming down his face. He thought about how all fairytales have a happy ending. Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty.

They all got their princes and lived happily ever after. Kurt however was beginning to think that all that fairytale stuff was just a bunch of crap. None of those princesses had to go through what he was going through. He was starting to believe that he would _never_ get his happily ever after.

* * *

**I warned you all that angst was on its way. Will things get better for Kurt and Blaine? You will all just have to wait ;)**


	12. Teenage Dream

**AN: Thanks for all the support for this story! Read and Enjoy(:**

* * *

The next day Kurt and Rachel were in their flat studying, eating dinner, and watching tv. No one had heard from Blaine. Since their fight at the University the day before they avoided each other as best as possible. They were watching the news when a special report came out.

"_Clarence House has issued a statement today regarding Prince Blaine's 21st Birthday Party. The palace says Zayn Craig is an old friend of Prince Blaine and nothing more." _Kurt and Rachel sat there shocked.

"You know he did that for you. He never releases statements about his private life." Rachel told Kurt.

Kurt tried not to cry, he just went back to studying...until Wes came out with a bunch of ski gear looking ridiculous.

"I'm going skiing!" Wes yelled.

"Yes clearly." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"We all are!" Wes yelled again.

"Um we are?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes I just got a call from Blaine, he invited all of us to come skiing."

The mention of Blaine's name wiped the smile off Kurt's face. He was in no mood to see Blaine, much less ski with him.

"No thanks." He told Wes.

"Come on you have to come I promised him! He will kill me if I don't bring you." Wes yelled with a worried look on his face.

"Please come Kurt! We will have so much fun!" Kurt thought about it. The fact that Blaine really wanted him to go kinda made him want to.

"Ok ok fine I will go!"

"YAY!" Wes and Rachel yelled at the same time hugging Kurt. They all went to go pack their stuff for the two days ahead of them.

* * *

Once they got to the slopes, Wes and Rachel went with Blaine, Cooper, and David who were already there. Charles invited Kurt to take a walk.

"I just love it here. I have been bringing the boys here since they were very young." Charles told Kurt."

"Yes I know! Blaine told me all the funny stories about coming here."

"I'm glad all of his friends were able to come this weekend with him. And of course it is always a pleasure to be able to see you."

"Thank you sir, it's lovely to be here." Kurt smiled.

* * *

That night everyone was in a lounge on the ski resort. David, Wes, and Cooper were hitting on girls, Rachel and Kurt were drinking hot chocolate and just talking. Charles had called it a night and went to his cabin, and Blaine was no where to be seen. Suddenly a guitar started playing and someone started singing. It was _Blaine_. Kurt knew that voice. He turned around and looked at Blaine, who was staring right back at him.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Blaine looked like a little lost puppy on stage. He kept his eyes locked on Kurt's the entire time.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

Blaine got off the stage and walked over to Kurt. He got on one knee so they were on the same level. Then he took Kurt's hand in his and looked him in the eyes again.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Yoooouuu_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

By this time Kurt started crying, along with Rachel. He cupped Blaine's face and kissed him with all the love he had in him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close.

_Maybe there is such a thing as a happily ever after_. Kurt thought.

* * *

The next day, Charles, Blaine, and Kurt went out to the slopes to take pictures for the cameras that press that had found them.

"Well it's time to give the press what they want, I'll go first." Charles said.

"Go get em dad. Be nice, good luck." Blaine said to his father.

Once he stepped in front of where all the cameras were everyone started calling his name. All Charles did was wave. Suddenly everyone was going frantic. Charles looked over and saw Blaine kissing Kurt. Though it looked more as if he was sucking off Kurt's face. Charles was happy for his son.

He absolutley adored Kurt, and thought no less of him. He thought he represented the royal family good. He just didn't want what happened to Diana to happen to Kurt. The press was so demanding though, and he knew that they didn't care about his son. And now that they made their relationship public, it was just going to get harder for them.

"And so it begins.." Charles said to himself.

* * *

**Hmm so Kurt forgave Blaine and thinks that he is gonna live happily ever after, everyone now knows of Kurt and Blaine's relationship, and Charles thinks it's going to get harder for the boys...hmm what do you think is next for them? ;)**


	13. Changes, Surprises, and Love

**IMPORTANT AN! Please read! AN: Guys thanks so much for all the love for this story! I planned it all out and there will be about 30 more chapters left so we have a ways to go. After this I was thinking of doing a few follow up stories but I can't reveal them till the end of this one because it would just give the story away. So if you would like to see me write the follow up stories please message me. **

**I wont do them unless I get enough messages and reviews about them. Also after those follow up stories I would do a whole one shot drabble thing entirely based onthis story. But again I wont do those unless I get enough reviews or messages of people telling me they want them. So for now read and enjoy! And if you would like to see the one shots and follow up stories message me or write a review! Sorry for the long AN now you may read and enjoy! :D**

* * *

By the time Kurt and Blaine got back to university that week, everyone knew about their relationship. Kurt noticed everyone was treating him differently. He was in the lunch line getting his lunch when Santana came up to him.

"Kurtsie hi!" She said in a sweet tone giving him kisses on the cheek. "How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" She asked.

"We were both at Blaine's birthday party just a few weeks ago. Yeah if I remember correctly you were reminding me of my station in life." Kurt said with a hint of attitude, but yet Santana still had that sweet dazzling smile dancing on her face.

"Oh Kurtsie I was just teasing you! Anyway I wanted to invite you over to my house this weekend and meet my family, and of course Blaine is invited as well!"

"Well I would love to but I have to study for exams."

"Well we must do it soon very soon." Santana was looking at him as if he were a God. "You're so lucky to be going out with Prince Blaine."

"He is so lucky to be going out with _me."_ Kurt was just dumbfounded at Santana.

_Who the hell does she think she is?!_ Kurt thought.

"Right right of course!"

"Ok bye!" Kurt said.

"Bye." Santana said watching him leave with admiration on her face.

Kurt got his own table and settled down he took out his books and began reading until he heard chit-chat about him coming from all of the tables. It seemed each table had a tabloid with him and Blaine on the cover. Some of the headlines read '_Blaine's new boy toy', 'Prince Blaine and Prince Kurt', 'Blaine to be Wed by the end of the month!' _

_Fuck_. Kurt thought.

He knew that now that their relationship was out in the open things would be different, but he didn't assume that rumours like 'They were getting married.' would come out!

As if on cue Kurt's cell phone rang and of course, it was Blaine.

"Hello?" Kurt said.

"Have you seen the tabloids?"

"Yes, I'm looking at them right now." Kurt said looking around the room.

"It's only going to get worse."

"How much worse could it get?" Kurt asked worried

"Much." Blaine said in a worried tone.

Little did Kurt know that Blaine was trapped in their flat because the paparazzi decided to live on their doorstep.

* * *

The next day Blaine had a few surprises for Kurt that he planned the day before. He made a statement to the papers saying "I don't want to get married until I'm at least 28." That statement made the press back off engagement rumours, but it would not stop them from hassling Kurt and Blaine.

So Blaine had bought them a private cottage near St. Andrews so they could have some privacy. While Kurt was at St. Andrews the rest of the day, Blaine informed Rachel, Wes, Quinn, and David of his plan.

He needed help moving his and Kurt's stuff to the cottage so he could surprise Kurt with it right away. Rachel and Wes were sad that they all weren't going to be sharing a flat anymore but they both knew it was for the best.

The rest of the day Blaine with the help of his friends moved all of his and Kurt's stuff to the new cottage and they all unpacked it in the nick of time. Blaine decided to cook a romantic dinner for the two of them before he had to go pick up Kurt at university.

He made Kurt's favorite dish, Spaghetti and Meatballs with white wine and for dessert, chocolate covered strawberries. He arrived to the school just on time to pick Kurt up.

"Hello love." Blaine grinned.

"Hello Blainey Bear." Kurt said leaning over to kiss Blaine.

"Blainey Bear?"

"Yes I'm trying out nicknames it's either that my dear sweet hobbit." Kurt said with a wink

"Blainey Bear it is!" Blaine said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Ha good."

Blaine took a blindfold out of his pocket and tied it around Kurt's eyes.

"Um what are you doing?" Kurt questioned with worry on his face.

"I have a bit of a surprise for you, now no more questions!" Blaine said as he drove off.

* * *

It only took 20 minutes to get to the cottage. He parked the car and helped Kurt out of it.

"Are you ready for the surprise?" Blaine asked.

"Kind of.." Kurt said. He was kind of nervous.

"Ok look!" Blaine said as he took the blindfold off. Kurt sat there looking at the cottage in awe. It was so big and beautiful.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked.

"Is this ours?"

"It is all ours beautiful." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand and led him in.

Inside was so beautiful. Blaine walked them over to the living room where their dinner was sitting and where he had started a fire in the fireplace.

"Blaine you did not have to do this."

Kurt said as he sat down to eat.

"Yes I kind of had to." Blaine said with a smirk.

After dinner and the many compliments from Kurt about how Blaine was the best cook in the world, they decided to sit in front of the fire and study for school. While Kurt was studying, Blaine was just watching Kurt. He had no idea how he had got so lucky with could feel Blaine's eyes on him

"You're supposed to be studying."

"I am. I'm studying you." Blaine said with a smirk while Kurt just blushed.

Blaine put Kurt's books down, and then grabbed him by the waist so they could be close together. Blaine knew what he was about to do, but he hoped Kurt felt the same way. He looked deep in Kurt's eyes and said what he should have said a long time ago.

"I love you."

Kurt sat there trying to comprehend what just happened.

_He just said he loved me! Say it back!_ Kurt yelled at himself.

"You do? I love you too." Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine smiled so big, Kurt had never seen a smile like that in his life. Blaine put out the fire and carried Kurt to the bedroom where they made love all night.

* * *

**Enjoy the fluff while you can, it just can't seem to stick around ;)**


	14. Christmas Together

**AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I have no good excuse I was just to lazy to write and I'm sorry! Updates will be more frequent! But for advance notice I will not update next week at all because I will be out of town and have no internet access so I will update this weekend also! Ok everyone hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Since last Christmas, Blaine and Kurt had to spend it apart, they were going to spend this one together. Kurt knew that he would spend it with Blaine but he had no idea where they would spend it. But Blaine on the other hand had a whole idea planned out. He was going to take Kurt up to the ski resort where they went earlier in the year. Blaine had rented the whole ski resort out so it would be just them.

But he had one problem, he had absolutely no idea what to get Kurt for Christmas! He was stumped. He was not good at giving gifts. So he decided he would have Cooper's help. The day before they were scheduled to leave Blaine visited his brother at Clarence House.

"Why hello brother, did Kurt suddenly realize what he got himself into and dump your ass?" Cooper said grinning evily.

"Hahaha very funny Cooper but no. I need your help with him actually. I have no idea what to get him for Christmas, I am so stumped!"

Cooper thought for a second. He was never good with relationships so he really didn't know how to help his brother. But then suddenly he thought of a pretty good idea.

"Hmm ok I think I know what you could get him bro! But we need to go see someone to make it." They both headed off to the secret location to get Kurt's Christmas present.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Blaine and Kurt were on their way to the Ski Resort. Once they got there they got out of the car and just walked around in silence until Blaine broke it.

"Are you happy Kurt?"

"Of course I am happy! Why?" Kurt was scared. Why was Blaine asking him this?

"Well it's just because I have never been so happy in my life, and I just want to make sure you feel the same way."

Kurt felt relieved. "Of course I feel the same way Blaine, I love you." Kurt said giving him a sweet closed-mouth kiss.

"I love you too." Blaine said.

They continued to walk around the resort hand in hand. They walked up to the cabin they would be staying in. When Blaine unlocked the door and opened it Kurt was surprised with what he saw. It was decorated for Christmas to say the least. There was decorations everywhere and a big Christmas tree in the corner of the room lit up in beautiful colorful lights. It was so beautiful and Kurt was felt like he was in a dream.

Kurt was suddenly snapped out of his mind when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. "Merry Christmas." Blaine whispered in his ear and kissed his neck. Then he picked him up and carried him to the bedroom where they would spend the rest of the night making love till the next morning.

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up dazed from the night before. Blaine wasn't in bed but his side was warm which meant he hadn't been gone long. Kurt thought of how lucky he was. When he was little he never thought he would actually meet Blaine, let alone date him. Blaine then walked into the room with two cups of coffee.

"Well it's about time you're awake sleepy head! Merry Christmas!" Blaine said handing Kurt the cup of coffee and kissing him.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas." Kurt said with a giggle."

"Sooo.." Blaine said dragging out the so.

"You want to open your present don't you?"

"Yes I do!" Blaine said bouncing up and down like a little puppy.

"Ok ok lets go!" Kurt said leading them to the living room.

Blaine sat down on the floor looking like a little kid. Kurt pulled out a big box out of his bag and handed it to Blaine. It was wrapped so neat and nice. Blaine tore off the paper and opened the big box inside the box was a scrapbook. Blaine looked at Kurt getting tears in his eyes already.

He took the scrapbook out of the box and opened it. All of the pages were scrapbook pages of Blaine and Kurt together. All of the pictures scrapbooked really beautifully. There was tons of pictures of Blaine and Kurt in the scrapbook, but Blaine's favorite was one where Blaine and Kurt were laying on a couch, Kurt on top of Blaine, cuddling in their flat. Blaine guessed Rachel or Wes took it.

Once he finished looking at the scrapbook he gave Kurt a big bear hug.

"Thank you baby. This is the best gift I have ever received. It makes my gift to you look like crap."

Blaine pulled away and pulled a small box out of his pocket which had a little bow on top. He handed Kurt the box who was kind of nervous. The box looked like a ring box and Kurt wondered if it was just that.

He slowly opened the box. When he took the top off, he saw the most beautiful thing. It was a necklace. It was a diamond crown. On the bottom of the crown was a beautiful cursive K&B.

"I know how much you like diamonds and I know you love jewelry and so I guess if you don't like it you ca-" Blaine rambled on and on until Kurt cut him off with a kiss.

"Blaine I absolutely love it. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Other then you." Kurt said with a wink.

Blaine had the biggest smile on his face. He took the necklace and put it around Kurt's neck. Kurt vowed to himself he would never take it off. After they cleaned up the wrapping from the presents they went outside and had a snowball fight. _Yes,_ they both thought, _this is the best Christmas ever._

* * *

After an awesome Christmas, they were back home. After dropping Kurt off at his house and saying Merry Christmas to the Hummels Blaine started to drive back to Clarence House. Blaine was going to spend the day alone because Cooper was out with friends for the holiday and Charles and Camilla were in Ireland. Blaine got the scrapbook and headed up to his room. He planned on looking at it all day. When he opened the door he saw something he didn't expect to see.

"Why Blaine, you decided to finally show up!" Zayn said with a cocky smile.


	15. Zayn's Plans

**AN: Guys! I updated yesterday so if you haven't read chpater 13 I reccomend you read it before this or else this chpater will make no sense at the beggining. So I promised angst here you go ;)**

* * *

Zayn was sitting on Blaine's bed in his room. Blaine wondered how he even got into the place.

"What are you doing here Zayn?" Blaine asked angrily.

"Look Blaine, I want to talk to you about, us. I miss having you around as a friend you were my best friend and then all of a sudden you stop talking to me. And all because of some guy. Please Blaine I just want to go back to us being best friends." Zayn had looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

Blaine thought for a moment. Before Kurt came along, Zayn was his best friend. Zayn was always there for him. He knew how to deal with the royal family. And Zayn didn't really mean to have the press say all those things about them, and he didn't really want to lose Zayn as a friend.

"Ok Zayn, I would like that too, but you gotta understand now that I have a boyfriend you need to behave when you are around me. I don't need the press making up stories about us and then Kurt finds out."

"Ok Blaine, I promise. So best friends?" Zayn asked sticking his hand out so Blaine could shake it.

Blaine grabbed it and shook it. "Best friends." he confirmed.

Then Zayn leaned in and gave him a big bear hug. Blaine hugged him back awkwardly. He just hoped that if Kurt found out, he would understand and not get mad at him for this. He also hoped Zayn wouldn't pull any funny business.

Little did he know Zayn had _plans_ for him.

* * *

Blaine and Zayn had not talked to each other since Blaine's party. Zayn knew it was because he had a new boyfriend. And it was not fair. Ever since they were little kids Zayn knew he was in love with Blaine.

He had always thought that Blaine had loved him back. But he guessed he was wrong. He knew deep down inside Blaine had feelings for him. And he was going to make Blaine his. He just had to get his lady faced boyfriend out of the picture. And he knew just how to do it.

* * *

**March 2004**

It had been 4 months since Blaine and Zayn had talked again. They always hung out with each other whenever Blaine wasn't around Kurt. And luckily Blaine kept his friendship with Zayn out of the shadows so Kurt never found out. He knew if Kurt found out that he would break up with Blaine.

Zayn knew that his plan was now in its final phases. Tonight he would complete it. He had it all planned out.

Blaine was with his family at a charity event and he would be the only one coming back to Clarence House afterwards, so Zayn got into the building and set up a romantic dinner for the two of them.

To Blaine it would just be two friends having dinner, but to Zayn it would be more. After everything was set-up for the dinner, he went up to Blaine's suite and found Kurt's phone number. He was going to text Kurt acting as Blaine to tell him to come to Clarence House for a night together.

But when Kurt showed up and Zayn saw him, Zayn planned to lean in and kiss Blaine. If all went well Kurt would see it and he would either come in the room yelling at Blaine or he would never talk to Blaine again. He blocked his number then texted Kurt.

_Hey Kurt it's Blaine I'm at a charity event and my phone died so I'm using my friends. Do you want to come over tonight? I will have my place all to myself tonight ;) -B xx_

Within a matter of seconds he received a reply.

_Hey babe, I would love to come over! What time? -K xx_

_:D Is 7:45 ok with you? -B xx_

_Sounds great! See you soon! - K xx_

_Perfect_. Zayn thought. The traps were set and soon Prince Blaine would be _his._

* * *

Blaine was so tired. The charity event lasted all day and he was exhausted. He was glad he would have all of Clarence House to himself tonight. He didn't really want to deal with anyone he just wanted to drop dead. He walked in and saw candles glooming from the dining room.

_What the fuck?_ Blaine thought.

He grabbed the nearest weapon he could, which was a vase, and made his way over to the dining room. He walked in and saw Zayn setting up some food on the table.

"Zayn? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked confused. The last person he wanted to see on the planet earth was Zayn he was so freaking tired.

"Hey Blainey! I knew you would be tired so I decided to come and make you some dinner before you went to bed!"

"Oh um, thanks I guess." Blaine mumbled. He sat down and ate very slowly.

"So. Blaine..."

"Yes Zayn?"

Zayn knew Kurt would arrive any second so he had to get right down to the point.

"Look Blaine i'm gonna cut down right to the shit, Im freaking in love with you. Ever since we were little kids I have been in love with you, and I know you love me too don't deny it! Don't let that lady faced of a boyfriend of yours come between us!" Zayn yelled, tears in his eyes.

Blaine sat still in his seat, eyes wide and a shocked expression on his face. He had no idea what to say. All of a sudden he saw Zayn lean into him and suddenly Zayn's lips were on his.

Little did Blaine know that Kurt was in the doorway with tears in his eyes watching his boyfriend kiss someone else.


	16. Working Things Out

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so glad with all the messages and reviews I got about the last chapter! Looks like most of you hate and want to kill Zayn. Yeah I do to but hey I think that would be impossible haha. I'm not really happy with the way this chapter came out..but hey it is what is it haha. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt ran as fast as his feet could carry him. His face was red and blotchy from all the crying. He felt as if Blaine had ripped his heart out of chest and just stomped all over it. He felt betrayed, hurt, _heartbroken._ Did Blaine plan this? Did he plan to have Kurt come over to see him kissing Zayn?

After running for what seemed like forever, Kurt found they way to his car and drove fast out of there. He decided to go to Burt and Carole's home. He did not want to go to his and Blaine's cottage. He had wondered why Blaine didn't come home instead of having Kurt drive all the way out to Clarence House.

But now he understood.

He arrived at the house went in and slammed the door to his old room. When Kurt had stormed in the house, Burt and Carole looked at him wondering what was wrong. They went to his room and tried to talk to him.

"Kurt? Honey what's wrong?" Carole asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing, I just want to be alone." Kurt sobbed.

Burt and Carole decided to let him cool down for a little while before talking to him. They both went to bed confused.

"What do you think is wrong with him Burt?" Carole asked worried.

"I don't know, all I know is if Blaine broke his heart I'm going to kick his ass."

They both went to sleep hoping that wasn't the case.

* * *

After about 10 seconds of being in shock Blaine pushed Zayn off him. He wasn't mad anymore, he was _furious._

"WHAT THE FUCK ZAYN!" Blaine yelled pacing around the room.

"B-b-blaine, i-i'm s-sorry." Zayn said stuttering.

"No no NO! Just SHUT UP! What the hell is your problem! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! You said you wanted to be best friends again! And you're not acting like a BEST FRIEND!"

"Blaine I'm sorry ok. I love you and I-"

"No Zayn. I'm done with you. I'm done with you and our friendship. Now GET OUT! AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Both Zayn and Blaine had tears streaming down their faces now. Zayn walked out of the room as quickly as he could, but before he left he had one last thing to tell Blaine.

"I hope Kurt forgives you for this." Zayn said with a serious, mock tone.

"How is he gonna find out." Blaine said confused.

"He saw." and with that Zayn walked out of Clarence House and Blaine's life, forever.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning feeling like crap. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was red and blotchy from probably crying in his sleep. He really felt heartbroken. He loved Blaine. But apparently Blaine didn't love him. She went to check his phone. He had 37 texts and 5 missed calls from Blaine.

_Why is he even trying to talk to me._

Kurt thought to himself. He heard a knocking the door, then Carole walked in with some breakfast.

"Hi sweetie, I heard you waking up I thought you would like some breakfast." Carole said with one of her siganture dazzling smiles.

"Thanks mom." Kurt said looking down.

"Sweetie, would you like to tell me what happened?" Carole said sitting next to Kurt on the bed where he sat down.

Kurt explained what had happened. How Blaine texted him to meet him at Clarence House and how he saw Blaine and Zayn together. By the end he was crying hysterically and Carole was rubbing comforting circle's on his back.

"I'm so sorry honey. But you know you're going to have to see Blaine one time or another. You have to break-up with him and to do that you have to do it in person."

Kurt knew she was right, but there was no way he could see Blaine without crying like a little baby. For now he needed time to think.

* * *

The morning after the Zayn incident Blaine woke up feeling awful. He absolutely _hated_ Zayn. Hated wasn't even a strong enough word about how he felt about Zayn right now. He got up got himself together and went to his and Kurt's cottage to see if he was there. He had texted and called Kurt all night but received no response.

All night he had wondered why Kurt was at Clarence House anyway and only person would know.

_Zayn_.

He arrived at the cottage and ran around all around it looking for Kurt. There was no sign of him being there so he called Kurt once again only getting through to voicemail. He decided he had to see Zayn because he would be the one with all the answers.

_Meet me in the garden at Clarence House in half an hour, we need to talk. -B_

Within seconds he received a reply.

_See you soon. -Z_

* * *

Blaine was sitting on a bench in the garden waiting for Zayn. Finally Zayn arrived looking disheveled.

"Why did you want to see me?" Zayn asked.

"I need to know what Kurt was doing here last night and how you know he saw what happened between us." Blaine said almost yelling.

Zayn sighed but told Blaine the whole story of his plans. How he texted Kurt pretending to be Blaine and how he saw Kurt run out of the room. By the end of the story Blaine looked sick. He couldn't believe that someone hurt the love of his life like that. And that he also had something to do with it. He never wanted to see Zayn again.

"Zayn, go, get out of here and never come back. I never want to see you again."

Zayn looked defeated, but turned around and walked away leaving Blaine alone again.

* * *

All week Kurt stayed at his childhood home. Blaine had constantly texted and called him, but he ignored all of it. Little did he know Carole had called Blaine and asked about the whole situation. Blaine asked if he could see her face to face so he could tell her in person. He arrived at Hummel home and all he could feel was pure sadness.

He walked up to the front door and knocked. Carole opened it, she had one of her dazzling smiles dancing on her face as usual.

"Hello Blaine!" she said hugging him.

He couldn't help but smile a little. This women had become the mother that he had always wanted. He really loved her for that.

"Burt is out working and Pippa and Finn are out with friends and Kurt is in his room." Carole informed him.

_Kurt was here_.

That's all Blaine could think of. He wanted, no, he _needed _to see his angel. Carole handed him a cup of coffee and they both sat down. They talked for half an hour about everything that happened. Blaine shedding a few tears while talking. Carole had comforted him the best she could.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry this happened. Kurt really loves you, and I can tell that you really love him. Maybe you should try talking to him." Carole said pointing to Kurt's bedroom door.

Blaine sat with a horrid expression on his face. He was scared. He didn't know what Kurt would think.

"Don't be scared Blaine, go on." Carole pushed him.

He was now standing in front of Kurt's bedroom door. He knocked and then went in. Kurt was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. His face red from crying. A few tears running down his face. Blaine's heart broke in a million pieces when he saw his love like that. When Kurt looked up and saw Blaine he got a shocked expression on his face.

"Blaine." was all he could say.

Blaine went and sat on the bed.

"Kurt we need to talk."

"I agree I-"

"No let me talk to you ok." Blaine told him the whole story about Zayn.

The whole time Blaine talked Kurt just sat there staring at him, his crying stopping a little.

"And that's the whole story. I talked to Zayn this morning and he told me about all he did, that's how I know. If you don't believe me and you want to break up with me, just know that I'm not gonna give up o-" Blaine tried to explain but he couldn't because Kurt smashed their lips together.

"I believe you." Kurt said pulling away from Blaine with a smile on his face.

He believed Blaine because the whole time Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes with the truth in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I ignored you all week." Kurt said looking down ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed. I understand why you did. What matters is that we are together now and happy." Blaine said smiling.

They kissed again. Both of them putting so much love and passion in the kiss. They both knew that everything would be fine now that Zayn was out of their lives. Yes everything would be fine now

Or would it be?


	17. Anniversary

**IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ! AN: Guys! This will be my last chapter for a while. I'm leaving out of town for 10 days starting Tuesday so I wont be able to upload until Friday July 14th. I'm so sorry I have to leave you guys for long it's gonna kill me! I'm also sorry for not updating yesterday I was so caught up with all the Darren twitter drama. Idk why because I could really care less as long as he is happy thats all that matters to me. So anyway Im not happy with how this chapter came out to be either but hey! Its my longest chapter also! :D So I give you chapter 16. Please don't stop reading this story because I promise when i come back I will update! I love you guys! Read and Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**July 2004**

It had been 4 months since the incident with Zayn. Blaine and Kurt's relationship had got so much better since then. Kurt was still upset that Blaine had kissed Zayn and had a secret friendship with him for 3 months, but he eventually forgave Blaine and decided to move on. The past was the past. Now they had to think about their future.

It was now July. It had been two years ago that Blaine had finally made his move on Kurt and got him. So much had happened since then, and so much more was going to happen. Both of them have still been studying hard at University and have made plenty of spare time to hang out with Rachel, Wes, Quinn, and David.

Since Blaine and Kurt's anniversary was just a few days away, Blaine decided to spoil and surprise Kurt. After all he did deserve it with all the crap Zayn had put them through. He had been planning this for a while and now it was only a few days away. He just hoped Kurt would like it.

* * *

It was the morning of the anniversary and Blaine woke up extra early. He set his phone alarm the night before and put it under his pillow so Kurt wouldn't get up. He got up, took a shower, checked on Kurt to make sure he hadn't awoke, and then went to the kitchen to make Kurt some breakfast. He made strawberry pancakes in the shapes of hearts, sausage, and scrambled eggs. He put them on a tray and then got a vase with a beautiful red rose and put it on the tray also.

He walked over to their bedroom and saw Kurt was still sleeping.

_Gosh he looks like an angel._ Blaine thought.

He set the tray on the nightstand and got on the bed lying with his chest on Kurt's back. He started kissing and licking the shell of his ear. Then started trailing down Kurt's face kissing every inch of skin he could. Kurt finally stirred awake.

"Well this is a nice way to wake up." Kurt said, his voice lower than usual having just woke up.

"Good morning my love. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary." Kurt said leaning over to give Blaine a kiss.

"I made you breakfast!" Blaine then got the tray off the nightstand and handed it to Kurt.

"Heart shaped pancakes? You are so cheesy yet adorable." Kurt said with a little giggle that made Blaine want to ravish him right then and there.

"After you eat get ready because we are going places!"

"Where are we going?"

Kurt asked suspiciously. "That is for me to know and you to find out." Blaine said winking.

Kurt finished his breakfast and hopped in the shower. He wondered where Blaine was taking him. He got out of the shower, got dressed in the comfortable clothes Blaine had insisted on him wearing, and went to the bedroom where he found two suitcases had been packed.

"Blaine what is this?"

"This is all the stuff we will be needing for the next 3 days."

"3 days?" Kurt yelled.

"Just trust me ok." Blaine said kissing Kurt on the cheek.

They packed their luggage in the car and headed off. When they had arrived at the airport Kurt was getting more ancy.

"Blaine if we are flying somewhere you might as well tell me where we are going."

"Nope I told you baby it's a surprise!"

Soon they were on the airplane. More like a private jet. They were flying on a plane that was owned by Blaine's family. The royal family never flies on a regular plane. When Blaine had told his grandmother of the surprise he had for Kurt, she had insisted that he take the family plane. That is why they had it. Kurt sat down looking very scared. Blaine was worried.

"Baby what's wrong?"

Kurt sighed "I know this may sound stupid seeing as my parents were flight attendants but, I am deathly afraid of airplanes. I always have been." Kurt looked down ashamed.

"Aww baby you should have told me!" Blaine said sitting down hugging Kurt close to him.

"Just hang on to me the entire time and you will be alright ok?" Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt nodded and just snuggled onto the prince. The whole entire flight, Kurt held on to Blaine like his life depended on it, though Blaine wasn't complaining. They had finally arrived at their destination.

"Blaine can you finally tell me where we are now?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to where the exit of the plane was. He stood behind Kurt and had his arms wrapped around his waist. They were both looking at the view in front of them.

"We, my love, are in Paris."

Kurt stood there shocked. He had always wanted to come to Paris but never had the chance to come. Being here with Blaine made it so much better.

"Oh my gosh you are the best boyfriend ever!" Kurt squealed leaping into Blaine's arms giving him kisses all around his face.

"Ok, ok if you don't stop we are never leaving this plane!" Blaine said breathless.

Kurt all but ran out of plane and looked around. He could see the eiffel tower from a distance. This was going to be the best 3 days of his life.

* * *

That night after they got to where they were staying, which was a big home owned by Blaine's grandmother the Queen, they snuggled up and watched movies all night followed by in Kurt's opinion the best night of making love they had ever had.

Blaine had always been top. Kurt didn't feel comfortable being a top. Blaine wasn't complaining though he never liked being a bottom. Blaine also never fucked Kurt. They just made love. Blaine thought Kurt was too special and amazing to be fucked. He deserved romance and love and compassion.

When they woke up they ate breakfast, got ready, and headed into town to do some shopping. After Kurt basically broke the bank, Blaine had taken them to dinner at a fancy restaurant.

It was the best food either of them had ever tasted and made a vow to come back before they left. The next day they ate at the restaurant again but this time for lunch. After lunch they spent all day sightseeing different locations around Paris.

When they got to the eiffel tower Kurt felt like he wanted to faint. It was so much better than he imagined. While he was gazing up at it, Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him everywhere he could.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine."

* * *

The next day was their last day in Paris. Kurt was sad he wanted to stay there forever. Blaine promised him they would come back soon. They spent the rest of the day again walking around the town, stealing a few lazy kisses from each other every now and then. They were at Blaine's grandmother's house when it was getting dark outside. Kurt was snuggled up on the couch eating popcorn and watching a movie.

Then Blaine came out of their bedroom in a simple black suit. He looked very handsome. Kurt looked Blaine up and down. He could have came right then and there the way Blaine looked.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night? Or are you going to get ready so we can go to my last and final surprise for you." Blaine said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha very funny." Kurt said sticking his tongue out.

"I laid out some clothes on the bed for you. Get ready and meet me outside in ten minutes." Blaine said walking out of the house.

Kurt all but ran to the bedroom, put on the suit that Blaine had laid out for him, fixed his hair, and went outside to find Blaine holding a red rose.

"For you my love." Blaine said handing the rose to Kurt.

"Thank you sir." Kurt said blushing giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"Shall we?" Blaine asked holding his arm out for Kurt to take.

Kurt took it, and they walked to the car. Blaine told their driver where to go, then put up the privacy screen. The whole ride they exchanged romantic kisses with each other. They had finally arrived at their destination.

When Kurt got out of the car he was stunned when he saw the eiffel tower in front of them.

"Um Bla-"

"Just let me surprise you ok?" Blaine said with a chuckle.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the elevator. When they got in the elevator, Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall and started kissing him. When the door opened, Blaine got off Kurt and walked out the elevator. Kurt just stood there shocked. Blaine turned around and chuckled.

"Aren't you coming?"

_I wish I was. _Kurt thought.

"Aren't you going to help me fix this first!" Kurt yelled pointing down to the bulge in his pants.

"We can do that later come on I have a surprise for you." Blaine said with a wink.

"Suck a fucking tease." Kurt mumbled to himself following Blaine.

After walking around the eiffel tower for what seemed forever they finally reached their destination. It was a beautiful candlelight dinner set up in front of them. They sat down and Kurt just looked around stunned. They view was fantastic. You could see all of Paris, and it looked so beautiful. Blaine just looked at Kurt the whole time. His angel.

He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man, even though he didn't even want to think of getting married anytime soon. He knew he would never love another as he loved Kurt. He finally thought it would be time to give Kurt his anniversary present.

"Well I think it's time to give you your anniversary present."

"Blaine you didn't have to get me anything else, this trip was perfect. And I have a present to give you too but you can go first."

Blaine sighed. He was kind of nervous although he shouldn't be. He pulled out a black velvet box. Kurt sat there shocked. Blaine opened the box and in the box was a ring. It was a simple silver band with a crown and the words K&B written in small diamonds. It was the same crown and K&B Kurt had on his necklace that Blaine gave him for Christmas.

"This isn't an engagement ring, but it's pretty close. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel I love you and I will always love you. This ring is to symbolize my love you for you. It's a promise ring and I promise to always love you and be there for you. When the time is right we will get married because I know I want to get married to you, but now isn't the right time. So this will have to do. I love you and I hope you love me too." Blaine and Kurt both had tears running down their faces.

Blaine put the ring on Kurt's left hand ring finger.

"Oh my gosh Blaine this is so beautiful thank you so much, and yes I love you too."

Kurt said leaning over to give Blaine a kiss.

"Ok your turn." Kurt said with a blush.

Kurt pulled out the same exact black velvet box. When he opened it, Blaine was shocked and giggled a little. Inside the box was the same exact ring Blaine had gave Kurt, except this ring was gold. It had the same little crown with K&B written in little diamonds.

"I guess great minds think alike, and I have no idea how I could beat your speech so I'm just gonna out the ring on your finger and say I love you Prince Blaine Everett Anderson." Kurt said while putting the ring on Blaine's finger.

The both got up out of their seats and held each other close kissing each other every so often. They looked at the view of Paris. This was the best thing that they both had right now. They didn't need anyone else but themselves in this moment. And that's all they would need for the rest of their lives.

Each other.


	18. Christmas With the Royals

**AN: Guess who is back from her trip! This girl :D haha sorry for not updating this weekend but I was tired and had to unpack so again sorry! I hope you guys haven't givin up on this story! So anyway I'm sorry for any mistakes or how bad this chapter might be I am still tired and jet lagged from my trip haha. So read and enjoy!**

* * *

**December 2004**

It had been 5 months since Kurt and Blaine went to Paris for their anniversary. Nothing really special had happened during those 5 months. They were both still studying hard at University and Blaine was starting to think about his military career.

This year for Christmas, they were going to spend it with Blaine's family. Kurt was kind of nervous because he would be spending Christmas with the _Royal Family_.

The thought of that kind of scared him. It would also be the first time he would meet Camilla, Blaine's stepmother. She technically wasn't his stepmom yet because her and Charles haven't married. But yet they had been together so long it could happen any day.

Kurt had always loved the royals, but he wasn't always crazy about Camilla. To him Blaine's mother, Princess Diana, would always be the people's princess and nobody could replace her.

He would not be meeting the Queen or Prince Philip, Blaine's grandparents, because they were going to be spending Christmas in Scotland. He knew that he would have to meet the Queen sometime but he was glad it wouldn't be at this moment in time.

It would be a simple Christmas this year. Both Kurt and Blaine agreed not to buy each other presents and instead used the money they were going to use to buy each other gifts to buy new furniture and accessories for their cottage.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and they were going to head over to Clarence House that night and spend 3 days there. Then they would head over to the Hummel residence to spend New Years with Kurt's family. Kurt was in his and Blaine's room packing. He had absolutely no idea what to pack. He was so nervous he couldn't even think.

"Baby are you in here?" Blaine yelled as he walked in the room with his suitcase packed and ready.

He saw Kurt's suitcase on the bed empty.

"Umm babe, why is your suitcase empty? We were supposed to leave now."

"I'm sorry it's just..I'm so nervous and I have totally literally lost my mind."

"Oh ok...well do you want me to help? I have had plenty of Christmases with my family and I know exactly what you would wear."

Kurt sighed but agreed. "Ok fine. Go at it!"

It took Blaine 5 minutes to pack Kurt's suitcase and they were out the door.

* * *

After an hour of driving they were at Clarence House. Kurt was literally shaking in his boots. He knew he shouldn't be so nervous as he has already met Prince Charles Blaine's father and Prince Cooper Blaine's brother, but this was an annual Christmas event with the Royal Family and it scared him to bits.

"Babe are you ok?" Blaine asked worried.

He had never seen Kurt like this.

"Yeah I'm f-fine, t-totally f-fine." He stuttered.

"Babe there is no need to be nervous! Ok just stay by me and hold my hand the entire time you will be fine." Blaine tried to assure him.

He gave Kurt a quick but sweet kiss and then dragged him out of the car. He grabbed Kurt's hand and held it as tight as he could. Kurt didn't mind. They walked in and it was so beautiful. It was totally decorated for Christmas.

Blaine guided them up to his room that they would be sharing. After getting dressed in appropriate clothes and a few remarks from Blaine about how sexy Kurt looked, they went down again to meet Blaine's family for dinner.

They walked into the living room where there was a big Christmas tree lit up with beautiful colored lights. At the top of the tree instead of an angel or star was a crown. Cooper was sitting on one of the couches reading a book. It took him a few seconds to realize Blaine and Kurt's presence.

"Blainey Bear! Kurtie Pie!" Cooper yelled as he ran over to hug the both of them.

"Coop! I told you never to call me Blainey Bear."

"I'm sorry Blainey Bear but im excited to see you and my Kurtie Pie over here!" Cooper said giving Kurt another big bear hug.

"Hey keep your hands off my man!" Blaine said protectively holding Kurt close to him.

"Ok ok gosh!" Cooper said pretending to be hurt.

"So where is Father and Camilla?" Blaine asked

"They should be down soon. They said they have a big announcement!"

"Who has a big announcement?" Charles said walking into the room. Camilla following right behind.

"Hey dad!" Blaine said walking over to hug his father.

"Hello my boy." Charles said hugging back.

"Hello Kurt!" Charles said with a smile when he saw Kurt standing behind Blaine.

"Your highness." Kurt said with a bow.

"Kurt call me Charles please, you're like family now!" Charles exclaimed hugging Kurt.

Charles loved Kurt. He thought he was perfect for Blaine. He also thought that he would make a great addition to the royal family.

"Kurt I would like to introduce to my...fiance Camilla."

Everyone stood there in shock. No one was expecting that to happen.

"Lovely to meet you Kurt." Camilla said extending her hand out.

"Lovely to meet you as well." Kurt said still in shock.

Cooper looked shocked but kind of happy. As long as his father was happy that's all that mattered. Blaine on the other hand was surprised and angry. He stormed out of the room not wanting to talk to anybody. Kurt was about to go after him until Charles beat him to it.

"Let me go talk to him for a minute." Charles told him.

As Charles left the room everyone stood there having no idea what to say, but hoping everything would be alright.

* * *

Blaine ran up to his room. He was _furious_. How could his father want to get remarried! Didn't he care about him or Cooper! About how they would feel about this? As if at the worst possible time Charles walked into the room.

_God, what the hell does this fucking bastard want!_ Blaine thought.

"Blaine, son you need to calm down. Why are you so angry?" Charles asked.

Blaine had just got even angrier.

"Like you don't know! How could you do this! How could you do this to mom!" Blaine yelled.

Charles stood there shocked.

"Blaine listen to me. I loved your mother very much-"

"If you loved her why did you divorce her huh! And why did you allow her to go to Paris where she died. You KILLED HER! If you loved Camilla why didn't you just marry her when you had the chance! You met Camilla way before you met mom!" Blaine yelled even louder.

"Blaine-"

"No go go GO!" Blaine yelled.

There was nothing Charles could do so he left. He figured if he let Blaine cool off they could talk in the morning.

* * *

In the living room Camilla said she wasn't hungry anymore and was going to bed for the night. She said goodnight to Cooper and Kurt and left. Cooper said he was going to go to bed for the night also and left saying he would see Kurt in the morning.

Kurt sat in the living room looking at the Christmas tree.

_Why did this have to happen?_ he thought.

* * *

Blaine sat on his bed for five minutes after his father left the room. He had no idea what to do. But he knew what he needed. What would make him feel better.

_Kurt_

He ran out of the room tears burning his eyes. He needed his angel and he needed him now. He ran into the living room and saw Kurt sitting by the Christmas tree. He really did look like an angel with all the lights glowing off of him. Blaine ran over and held Kurt in his arms. Kurt was startled at first but comforted Blaine.

"Kurt kurt kurt." Blaine cried.

"Shh baby I'm here." Kurt said trying to soothe Blaine.

Blaine took Kurt's head in his hands and looked him in the eyes. Blaine had never felt his love for Kurt stronger than he had now.

"Kurt I love you. I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you. I promise I will always be here for you no matter what. I love you." Blaine told him, tears streaming down his face.

Kurt also had tears running down his face.

"I love you too Blaine, always."

They kissed for a few minutes before Blaine picked Kurt up and ran them to his bedroom. They made sweet sweet love all night. They both knew that their love for each other grew way too strong that night and no one could break it.


	19. Royal Wedding?

**AN: Sorry for the kind of late update I was supposed to update all week but I didn't have access to my computer so sorry! I hate to leave ya'll hanging! So this chapter didn't come out the way I planned it to I thought maybe I could have done better..in fact I could have done better but I just hope you all will enjoy it! Little bit of angst, little bit of fluff not that much but it's something. I wonder what you all think of Camilla and Charles? Do you like them or not? Do you think Camilla likes Kurt? Well you will all find out eventually. Ok sorry for the long AN so read and enjoy!**

* * *

It was Christmas morning. After Kurt fell asleep the night before, Blaine could not. He kept thinking about what happened the night before. He didn't think he overreacted to his dad's news about his and Camilla's engagement. He thought about how he had acted though. He was thinking in that moment that Charles and Diana should have always stayed together.

Maybe if they had his mom would be alive right now and they would be one big happy family. But that was never going to happen. He couldn't believe how his father hurt his mother so much and then blows it off and goes and gets married to someone else. In his mind he knew those paparazzi that were chasing his mother killed her.

But to him it would always be his father that killed her.

He broke her heart and let her go off on her own where she died. He would never ever forgive his father for that. Blaine was always close with his mother when she was alive. So to have her taken away from him broke his heart.

He wished his mother was here for so many reasons. He wished she would see him graduate college, to meet Kurt, to see him get married, to see his children, for his birthdays, but he knew it would never happen. It was just a fantasy that would live on in his head forever.

He had so wished though that she would have been able to meet Kurt. Blaine knew his mother would have loved Kurt and taken him in as her own son.

_Kurt_.

His angel. He looked at his beautiful sleeping angel in his arms. He knew at that moment that he would spend his life with this man. He was perfect to say the least. He also knew one thing. He knew that he would never ever let anything happen to Kurt. He didn't want what happened to his mother to happen to Kurt. He promised himself right then and there that he would always be there for this man and to make sure that he never got hurt.

* * *

**April 2005**

Todaay was the day that Charles and Camilla would marry.

Kurt didn't know that.

Blaine had been distant from Kurt for a while and Kurt wondered why. Blaine had even insisted that Kurt stay at his parents house so that the decoraters could come in and paint their cottage, even though he probably could have stayed there. Today though Blaine had ignored all of Kurt's texts and calls.

To say the least Kurt was mad so he decided to take a drive to Clarence House to see what was wrong with his boyfriend. When he arrived he went to the gate to talk to the security and his now best friend Joey.

"Mr. Hummel! Nice to see you today."

"Hello Joey it's always a pleasure. Is Blaine here?"

"No Mr. Hummel he is at the wedding. Why aren't you there?"

"Um Joey what are you talking about? What wedding?"

"The wedding of Prince Charles and Camilla of course!"

Kurt stood there shocked. Blaine hadn't mentioned to him that Charles and Camilla were getting married so soon, or that they were getting married that month at all! But what he wondered the most was why wasn't he invited to the wedding? Why didn't Blaine take him? Did Blaine not want to take him?

"Oh um yeah right..umm Joey I'm gonna have to run. Can you not tell Blaine I stopped by I don't want him...worried."

"Alright I won't tell a soul! Later Kurtie!"

* * *

Kurt stayed in his bed for the rest of the day. He felt humiliated. Why wouldn't Blaine want to take him to his father's wedding? Kurt and Charles were like best friends. Right now he didn't really care anymore and he didn't want to talk to Blaine anytime soon.

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up to 37 missed calls and 13 texts from Blaine. He didn't read or respond to any of them. Burt and Carole had probably already left for work and Pippa and Finn were going out with friends so Kurt was alone. He put on his robe and walked to the kitchen to make coffee. He was too late though. Sitting at the table with two mugs of coffee was Blaine.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled and ran to go hug him.

Kurt didn't hug back.

"Why didn't you answer any of my texts or calls?" Blaine asked worried.

"I could be asking you the same question."

"I'm sorry baby I was super busy yesterday but I am free all of today!"

"What were you busy with?"

"Charity work." Blaine said looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

_Wow_ Kurt thought. _He is lying to me_.

Kurt felt his heart break in two.

"Get out." Kurt said.

"What?"

"I said get out!"

"Why?" Blaine asked worried.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Lying about what?"

"About what you did yesterday! Why didn't you tell me about your father getting married yesterday!"

Blaine looked like a deer in headlights now.

"Kurt.."

"No Blaine just go!"

"Kurt can I explain?"

Kurt thought for a moment.

"Fine."

"Ok look, I wanted to bring you as my guest ok but I couldn't because we weren't allowed to have a plus one. It was strictly royal family only. My father wanted you there and so did I but Camilla was strict and so was my grandmother. They only wanted the royal family. And I didn't tell you about it because I knew you would get hurt and get mad at me which you did so maybe lying wasn't the best idea but...gosh yeah."

Now Kurt understood. He just was hurt that Blaine lied to him.

"Blaine I love you, I just wish you didn't lie to me."

"Baby I love you too, and I promise I will never lie to you ever again ok I promise!"

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Ok I forgive you, I am sorry I got mad I wish I had known though that way I wouldn't have got mad."

"I know baby, I promise to tell you everything from now on! I promise I will never let you get hurt."

With that they stayed at the Hummel home all day wrapped up in each others arms hoping for the best for their future. But Kurt had a thought going through his mind all day

_Why wouldn't Camilla want me at the wedding?_


	20. Graduation, Elizabeth, Surprises, & Pain

**AN: Here's another update for ya'll! Hope you guys like the chpater.! Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**June 2005**

It was finally time. Where it had first begun it was about to end.

Kurt and Blaine and the rest of their classmates would be graduating tomorrow. Kurt felt sad he did not want college to end, but yet he did. For the last hour Kurt had walked around campus remembering everything that had gone down here. This was the place that changed his life forever.

It felt like just yesterday he started. So many things happened here that he would never forget. He made so many friends that he hoped he would never lose contact with. The man that he thought he would spend the rest of his life with, Harry, had been a complete phony. He met the man that he would want to spend the rest of his life with, Blaine.

_Blaine_.

Blaine had been the one that changed his life. For the better at least. If Blaine had transferred schools that first year, his life would be totally different. He would miss this place. This is the place where he believed his life had actually begun. 4 years had gone by so fast he couldn't believe it. He was excited to see what challenges life would be throwing at him now.

* * *

The next morning Blaine and Kurt were getting ready for graduation day.

"Kurt I have something to tell you." Blaine said.

What would Blaine want to tell him?

"Um ok."

"Well you know how we were supposed to go to lunch today with our families after the ceremony?"

"Um yes?"

"Well how would you feel about my grandmother joining us?"

_Holy Grilled Cheesus_.

Kurt had never met Blaine's grandmother, the Queen, before. He knew it would have to happen eventually. But today of all days, he was nervous enough! This was just the icing on the cake.

"Well..I think that is a good idea Blaine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I knew I would have to meet her at some point so, why not."

Blaine then got a huge grin on his face and gave Kurt a big bear hug.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were now at St. Andrews getting ready to walk up and get their diplomas. When they had arrived, there was a swarm of paparazzi. The last few months the paparazzi had been quite obsessed with Kurt.

So wherever he went they went with him. When both Kurt and Blaine walked on stage they looked over to their families who had the biggest smiles and tears in their eyes.

Finally everyone had their diploma and all the students were outside congratulating each other. Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, and Santana were all giving each other a big bear hug while Blaine was hugging Wes and David. After saying goodbye to everyone Blaine walked over to Kurt ready to leave.

"You ready to leave baby?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah I'm ready."

* * *

When they got to the restaurant there was tons of security outside. Both of their families were already there. Blaine led Kurt out of the car and held on to his hand tight. When they walked into where their families were sitting, the room was filled with cheering and tears and clapping. Kurt could see out of the corner of his eye the Queen. Now he was scared. Blaine led them over to where she was sitting.

"Grandmother I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Kurt Hummel, Kurt this is my grandmother Queen Elizabeth."

Kurt was so nervous he could feel himself shaking while he bowed.

"It's lovely to meet you your majesty."

"Likewise Kurt. Please take a seat." she told him patting the seat next to her, which was also the seat across from Camilla.

_Great_.

Luckily Blaine was right next to him.

"So Kurt, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Elizabeth asked him.

Kurt told her all about himself and college and some about his and Blaine's relationship.

"Well Kurt, you sound like a very extraordinary young man! I'm glad my grandson found someone like you." she said with a smile.

"Wow thank you your majesty that means so much to me."

Kurt wanted to talk to Blaine but he was busy talking to Kurt's family. Elizabeth was now talking to Cooper and Charles. Kurt sat there staring down. Even though he didn't look up, he felt Camilla staring at him. Everyone was done with their meal now, and now they were all sitting around making conversation.

"Blaine." The queen said. "I need to speak to you for a moment please." she said getting up.

"Um alright." Until they got back, the whole room was silent.

* * *

"Yes grandmother?" Blaine asked worried.

"I want to talk to you about Kurt."

_Shit_. Blaine thought.

"What about him?"

"I like him for you Blaine. Please, don't lose him. Ever since you have been with him you have been happier. He represents the royal family in a good way. So you have my blessing to be with him. So don't mess it up."

With that she walked back in the room. Blaine stood there shocked. He felt happiness bursting inside of him. He walked back in the room and sat down. He leant over to kiss Kurt and whisper in his ear, 'I love you.'

* * *

**October 2005**

It had been 4 months since Blaine and Kurt's graduation. They had both adjusted to not going to college. They stayed at their cottage most of the time. Today while Blaine attended a dinner with his grandmother, Kurt was going out shopping with Rachel and Quinn. They all sat down to lunch. Outside were paparazzi trying to get images of Kurt.

"So Kurt, Rachel I have an announcement."

"What might it be?" Rachel asked.

"Well long story short, David and I have been dating for 2 years now. We didn't tell anyone. And about a week ago..he proposed!" Quinn yelled lifting up her hand to show off her engagement ring.

"Holy grilled cheesus!" Kurt screamed.

"I am so happy for you Quinny!" Rachel said leaning over to give Quinn a hug.

"How could you not tell us!" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry guys but we figured it would be for the best."

"Well today when we go shopping I need to buy you a present!" Kurt said.

The rest of the day they spent shopping and trying to avoid paparazzi. It was now very dark outside. Both Quinn and Rachel had grabbed a cab home. Now Kurt was walking to his and Blaine's cottage since it wasn't very far. Suddenly he saw a flash, and then the next thing he knows is there is a ton of paparazzi surrounding him. He had no space to get away.

"Kurt, Kurt Kurt!" Everyone yelled trying to get his attention.

He tried to shove and push his way through the crowd, but he couldn't. He turned around fast to try to get out the other way when suddenly, a camera hit his head, _hard._ He turned around again and was hit with another camera in the same place. He fell to the ground and hit his head harder on the pavement.

Then all he saw was darkness.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger I just had to...so what do you guys think is gonna happen now?**


	21. Baby, You're Not Alone

**AN: So I decided to not upload this weekend because so many crazy things happened. So some announcements, my prayers and thoughts go out to the victims of the Colorado Mass Shooting. My heart broke to hear what happened that day. Happy Birthday to my dad! Congrats to my sister who started school! And congrats to Glee for winning at the Teen Choice Awards! And might I add Darren looked HOT! Haha. And lastly thanks to each and everyone of you for reviewing and messaging me about this story! I feel so loved. Well sorry for the long AN and evil cliffhanger last chapter. I wish I could have made this chapter better but I did my best so read and enjoy!**

* * *

After a very long State Dinner with his grandmother, Blaine was finally back at his and Kurt's cottage. But something was not right Kurt should have been back by now. He should have already been back by the time Blaine got home. And it was very late. Blaine was very worried so he called Kurt only to reach his voicemail. He called and called but still received no answer. He decided to sit in the living room and watch tv until Kurt got home.

"_This just in_!" The news anchor reported.

"_Kurt Hummel, boyfriend of Prince Blaine was involved in a paparazzi involved incident this evening. Hummel was hit in the head multiple times with cameras and is suffering a concussion from falling to the floor and hitting his head on the floor. There is no updates on his condition at this time_."

Blaine sat there eyes wide and brimming with tears. His angel was hurt and it was all his fault. He grabbed his keys, got in his car, and raced as fast as he could to the hospital. He ran in the hospital once he arrived. In the waiting room he saw Burt, Carole, Finn, and Pippa. He shared hugs with each of them, all of them staying silent. It felt like hours before the doctor came out.

"Kurt Hummel?" the doctor asked.

"That's us!" Burt told him.

"Ah yes, ok well I have some news about his condition." They all listened carefully.

"As you know Kurt hit his head pretty hard. He was hit twice by two different cameras in the same spot and then hit his head on the concrete. He is suffering a major concussion and there is no way to tell when he will wake up. Good thing to tell you is that there is hardly a chance of him having memory problems. He is lucky, he could have lost all his memory with how hard he hit his head but luckily doctors did a quick surgery on him so his memory should be fine. Only time will tell when he will wake up."

"Can we see him?" Blaine asked.

"Of course follow me?"

"You go ahead Blaine. We will see him after you." Burt told him.

Blaine gave Burt a hug then followed the doctor. The doctor stopped in front of a door.

"Good luck son." He told Blaine, then walked off.

Blaine stood in front of the door for a minute trying to prepare himself for what he was about to see. He walked in and gasped. Kurt was lying on the bed. Bandages all over his head, looking almost as white as snow. Blaine could now feel tears streaming down his face. He walked over and sat in the chair next to Kurt's bed grabbing his hand.

"Hi love." He started to say wiping tears from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry that this happened. It's all my fault. I wish those stupid reporters would just leave you alone. I promised to never let you get hurt but look what happened."

Now Blaine was sobbing uncontrollably. He was angry and disappointed in himself. He had broke his promise to Kurt. He felt his heart break in two. Look at what happened to his mother. She was chased down by paparazzi, and was killed. And now look what was happening to him. The love of his life was in the same situation and was hurt very bad. He felt like throwing up.

He stayed there for a few more minutes. He knew he would have to go home and get some sleep. He would do that and then he would spend all of his time with Kurt. He gave a light kiss to Kurt's lips and walked out. He said goodbye to the Hummel's, got in his car, and raced home.

He ran inside and slammed the door. He suddenly started screaming and yelling and throwing stuff all over the place. Plates breaking, things falling, couches flipping. To say the least he was mad, sad, angry, and hurt. This was just a way to let his anger out. He was still sobbing uncontrollably. He felt like his whole world was coming down around him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

It had now been a week and Kurt still hadn't woken up. Blaine stayed at his side the whole entire time. He didn't want to leave. He swore on his mother's grave that he would sue the fuck out of the people that did this to his angel. The Hummel's were out getting something to eat so Blaine was alone with Kurt.

He wanted to do something special for him. So he decided to sing a song. He had not sung a song to Kurt since they were up in the Ski Resort and Kurt was mad at him. He remembered singing _Teenage Dream_ to Kurt. The look of love in both their eyes. He grabbed Kurt's hand and started to speak.

"Hi my love. Well I decided to sing a song for you. I hope you like it." He held onto Kurt's hand tighter and started to sing,

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine put his head down and started crying and crying. It seemed that that was all he did these days was cry. He kept crying until he felt a tightness around his hand. He looked up and saw Kurt's eyes fluttering. Blaine felt his eyes go wide.

"Kurt?" He was panicking now.

Then he heard a small whisper come from his love's mouth.

"Blaine?"

* * *

**I don't know if you would consider this a cliffhanger...but it's pretty damn close! What do you guys think is gonna happen now?**


	22. Christmas With the Hummels

**IMPORTANT AN!: First of all I have to ask is anyone else freaking out over the new Imogene images and the film fesitval or is it just me? Haha well guys, I hope you know I love you all! I would like to take the time and thank all who have reviewed this story and givin me tips and support on it.**

**valia**

**amynaoko**

**VandySkyXBridge**

**msdarque**

**Khrystaline**

**badumtiss**

**jedward27**

**justsayyoulikeklaine**

**Muchacha**

**rachelmichellemybelle**

**VisionImpossible**

**sashamasha007**

**CalliM**

**Klainer96**

**Thank you guys so much! Now for an announcement, I have decided to have a little competition. Whichever user reviews this story the most will get a one-shot about anything they want! Also I have decided to make a sequel of this story after it is done, so the winner will also be a main character in the sequel! It could be a character you make up or it could be you! This story still has a ways to go which means you guys have plenty of time! The names I mentioned above though are ahead so you might need to catch up! I will count all the reviews on the chapter before the last of this story and will announce the winner on the last chapter! I will announce when the last chapter is coming up and when I will be counting the reviews. Hope that makes sense..if you guys have any questions feel free to message me! Good luck everyone! Read and Enjoy.!**

* * *

"Blaine?"

"Kurt, baby I'm right here." Blaine assured Kurt, gripping his hand like a lifeline.

"Where am I? What happened?"

Blaine was unsure of how to tell Kurt about the whole situation. Luckily Burt and Carole came in to save the day.

"Blaine we bought you some lun-" Burt started to say until he saw his son the bed awake.

"Kurt! You're awake!" Burt practically yelled as he ran over to hug him.

Kurt was stunned to see everyone happy that he was awake. But he still wondered what happened and how long was he out?

"Um guys, what happened? And how long have I been out?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine sat there looking at Burt with a pleading look in his eyes to explain to Kurt what happened.

"Well son there was an incident with some paparazzi. You got hit in the head with a camera, twice, and then fell and hit your head on the ground. And since then you have been in a coma for a week."

Kurt was suddenly starting to remember that fateful night a week ago. He remembered being surrounded by paparazzi and everyone calling his name, all the flashes. He now made up his mind that he would never buy another magazine again, unless it was Vogue of course.

"Did they get away? Are they in trouble?"

"We are going to do everything possible to make sure that they get in trouble don't worry son."

Kurt hoped those bastards would get what was coming to them.

* * *

**December 2005**

It had been two months since the incident with the paparazzi. The Hummel's sued them and won a good amount of money. Blaine had also got Kurt a whole security team. It was now Christmas time, and Kurt and Blaine were in the Hummel living room drinking hot chocolate cuddling by the Christmas tree. That year they were spending Christmas with the Hummel's. They figured they needed a nice Christmas that year after the hell of a christmas they had last year with Blaine's family.

"Kurtie!" someone yelled from the doorway.

"Uncle Gary!" Kurt yelled and ran over to hug his uncle.

His uncle had lived in the United States. And since Kurt lived in London it was kind of hard for them to see each other. This year his uncle told them he would come visit them in London for Christmas because he missed them so much. After they shared a hug, Gary had noticed Blaine sitting on the couch.

"Woah Kurt who is this?" Gary asked, obviously knowing who it was. Prince Blaine.

Blaine was known around the world so everyone knew who he was.

"Uncle Gary this is Blaine..umm..Prince Blaine, Blaine this is my uncle Gary."

"Well, it's nice to meet your highness."

"The pleasure is all mine." Blaine replied shaking Gary's hand.

The rest of the night, Blaine and Gary got to know each other more. Cooper also came to visit for a little while until he had to head home. That night, Blaine and Kurt were in Kurt's room in each other's room. They agreed that at midnight they would exchange presents. When Blaine turned to look at the clock, it was finally midnight.

"Merry Christmas baby." He said kissing Kurt.

"Mmm Merry Christmas." Kurt said with a goofy grin on his face.

"You go first." Blaine said.

"Haha ok." Kurt giggled.

He went and pulled a big big big present out from under his bed. He put it on the bed and pushed it over to Blaine.

"Merry Christmas." He said with a smile.

Blaine was wondering what Kurt got him. This thing was huge whatever it was. He started tearing at the paper. When all of it was ripped off, a guitar case was in front of his face. The thing was, he didn't own a guitar.

"Um Kurt?" Blaine asked hoping for an explanation.

"Open it!" Blaine did as he was told.

When he opened it, inside was the most beautiful guitar Blaine had ever seen.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Kurt!" Blaine said giving Kurt a big hug and sweet kiss on the mouth.

Blaine had always wnated to learn how to play a guitar, but he never got around to buying one. Now that he had one he was going to master it.

"Ok your turn." Kurt said giggling.

Blaine went over to Kurt's closet and grabbed a box and an envelope out of his backpack.

"Merry Christmas babe." Blaine said handing over the box and envelope.

"Open the box first!" Blaine told him.

Kurt started tearing away at the wrapping paper on the box. He opened the box and inside was a beautiful silver cuff bracelet. Engraved on the bracelet in diamonds was a K&B with a crown over it. It was the same symbol that was on his necklace and promise ring. He had worn both pieces of jewelry everyday, and he would do the same with this bracelet. It had become their symbol. It showed who they were and how much they meant to each other.

"Oh my gosh Blaine this is so beautiful thank you so much!"

"Don't forget the envelope!"

"Haha ok." Kurt tore open the envelope.

Inside was a letter. From Blaine.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Merry Christmas my love. We need to get some sleep right now because in the morning after spending some time with your family we are going to the Alexander McQueen fashion house where you are going to buy all the Alexander McQueen clothes you desire and even design a few with one of the designers. And I am paying for it. And you can't say no either because it is part of your Christmas present. I love you :) -Blaine_

"Holy shit Blaine are you serious?"

Kurt had gone into shock once he read the words 'Alexander McQueen' and 'Fashion House'.

"Yes I am serious now listen to the note and lets get some sleep because I can already predict tomorrow is going to wear us both out."

They both fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**March 2006**

It had been 3 months since Christmas at the Hummel's. When Blaine and Kurt had left for the McQueen fashion house, Kurt was jumping and shaking in his boots, literally. To say the least, the day had worn them out! Blaine was off doing some military training today with his brother while Kurt was alone in their cottage cleaning and rearranging furniture.

He was in the middle of moving their bed when the home phone started ringing. He ran over to the phone and checked the caller I.D. Kurt recognized the number as a Clarence House number.

_Who could be calling me from there? Blaine and Cooper aren't even anywhere near Clarence House today._ Kurt thought.

He picked it up because it could have been Prince Charles.

"Hello?"

"Kurt? It's Camilla."

* * *

**I hope you all don't hate me because of all the cliff hangers lately, I'm sorry I can't help it I'm obsessed. I love you all though! Remember the contest guys! Don't give up! Haha**


	23. Getting to Know Camilla

**IMPORTANT AN: Guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys like the idea about the contest! Good luck to all of you! If you need a refresher about the rules and prize of the contest just read the AN in chapter 21. And remember if you have any questions at all feel free to send me a message! Ok SO! This chapter got kind of intense. I'm sure you guys have been wondering why Camilla has been acting like a bitch toward Kurt and why wasn't he invited to the wedding? Well all of your questions about that will be answered in this chapter. So read and enjoy!**

**WARNING! IF YOU ARE BOTHERED BY SELF HARM AND SUICIDE IT IS SLIGHTLY MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

"Kurt? It's Camilla."

_What the fuck?_ Kurt thought.

Why on earth was Blaine's stepmother calling him? She hadn't been the least bit nice to him since they had first met that Christmas. She didn't even bother to let Blaine take him to her and Charles's wedding.

"Oh um hello Camilla. What can I do for you?"

"Well tomorrow the Cheltenham Gold Cup will occur, and I would like to invite you to go with me. We could, get to know each other better."

Kurt felt his jaw drop to the ground. He didn't favor Camilla that much, or horse races.

"Oh Camilla I'm honored but, wouldn't you rather take Charles? Or Blaine or Cooper or your daughter?"

Camilla had a daughter of her own named Laura from another marriage.

"I could, but I would love it if you would come with me Kurt. We will sit in the Royal Box which has a great view and we can get to know each other better."

Kurt could not pass her up. Then Blaine would find out and who knows he could get mad at Kurt for not wanting to get to know his stepmother.

"Alright I will go."

"Great! Thank you Kurt. I will pick you up tomorrow?"

"Sure I'll be ready. Bye."

Kurt was totally nervous. He had no idea what was going to down the next day.

* * *

Blaine had called Kurt the night before and told him that him and Cooper were going to be spending an extra two days at the base so he wouldn't be home till then. Kurt didn't bother to tell him about him meeting up with Camilla. He heard the doorbell ring. He checked out his outfit to make sure he looked presentable. Once he was checked over he went to answer the door.

"Kurt! You look handsome." Camilla said while giving him a hug.

"Oh um thank you. You look very nice as well."

He had no idea what to say this was the weirdest thing to happen in his life. They both got into the car and headed to the horse track. They were lead up by security to the Royal Box suite. It was rather nice. Once each of them had made their bets, they went to sit down and wait for the races to begin.

"So Kurt why don't you tell me about yourself." Camilla told him.

Kurt told her all about himself. At some points in the conversation her eyes would start to tear up. Kurt was confused about that. When he started talking about how him and Blaine met, Camilla had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Camilla what's wrong?" Kurt asked panic in his voice.

_What is going on?_ He thought.

Camilla sighed then replied. "Kurt, I'm sure you have noticed that I haven't really been the nicest person to you."

_Of course I noticed I'm not stupid._ Kurt thought.

"Um, yeah I kind of noticed." He said instead.

"Well, it's just because you remind me of Bryce."

_Who the fuck is Bryce?_ He thought.

"Bryce?" He chose to say again.

"Bryce was my son."

_Woah. Didn't see that one coming._

"Wait but, I thought you only had a daughter?" Kurt asked confused.

"I do, Laura, but her brother, Bryce, died when he was 14."

"Oh my gosh Camilla I am so sorry. What happened?"

"You're the first person I've told about Bryce. Not even Charles knows about him. You have to promise me not to tell Blaine or Charles or anybody! I'm not ready to tell them."

Kurt hesitated a little bit, but figured this woman needed someone to talk to. "Ok I promise but, why are you telling me about this?"

"Because you are so much like Bryce. From a young age I knew he would be gay. He came out to me at 10 years old. He told me that he had a major crush on Prince Blaine."

_Holy shit._ Kurt thought.

"He would always come tell me how he would meet Prince Blaine and how they would fall in love and get married and live happily ever after. It was his dream. He was very fashionable, like yourself. And he was so smart and very handsome. When he was 14 I left him home alone while I went to do some shopping. I came home and called him to help me with some bags. When he didn't come down I went up to check on him. He wasn't in his room so I looked in his bathroom. Again he wasn't there. So I checked the basement. I looked in the basement and in the basement closet. When I opened the closet I found him hanging. He commited suicide. I took him down and took him to the hospital.

The doctors did everything they could but it wasn't enough. Bryce died. Apperantly he was being bullied so much in school he just couldn't take it anymore. And so when I heard that Blaine had got a boyfriend, you, I was mad. I always pictured my son being with Blaine. And when I saw you, you reminded me so much of Bryce. My dream was always for Bryce and Blaine to be together but when I saw you with Blaine, I knew it would never happen. So, I am sorry that I acted so harshly towards you. I really am sorry. I just miss my Bryce, and I wish I could have seen him live to have his happily ever after."

Kurt felt like crying his eyes out. He felt so bad for Camilla. He knew he should be mad, but he couldn't find it in his heart to be mad at her. He decided to give her a comforting hug to show he forgave her.

"Thank you for apologizing. I wish I could have met Bryce, we could have been friends."

"I'm sure Bryce would have liked you as more then a friend! You are so handsome." Camilla chuckled.

"I would like you to meet Laura one day, she really wants to meet you."

"I would be honored to meet her." Kurt said with a smile.

There was still one question burning in his head though. Why wasn't he invited to her wedding to Charles?

"Camilla can I ask you something?" Kurt asked.

"Of course anything."

Kurt sighed. "Why wasn't I invited to your and Charles's wedding?"

Camilla sighed and then replied, "Couple reasons actually. One of them being I wanted it to be very intimate with people I care about so I didn't allow plus ones. And the other reason being you being like Bryce. The only reason I divorced Bryce and Laura's father was because of his death. I just know Bryce would be disappointed in me, and you being like Bryce, it would just remind me."

"Oh. Well to let you know, I don't think Bryce would be disappointed in you. He would have wanted you to be happy. In fact, I think he is watching over you right now with a smile on his face."

"Gosh Kurt, you are handsome and smart. Blaine sure is lucky to have you."

"Thank you Camilla."

They both shared another hug and watched the rest of the races in peace. They would talk about other things like fashion and music and tons of other topics. In the end Kurt could definitely say he had a friend in Camilla. He had made a friend that day. He couldn't believe at first that he didn't like this woman. She was thinking the same thing, she couldn't believe how she had treated Kurt so bad. She would regret it forever. Now though, they were both happy that they had a friend in each other. Yes she was no Princess Diana and he was no Bryce, but that didn't stop them from being friends with each other.

Goes to show you, you can't judge a book by it's cover because on the inside could be a total and complete and beautiful mystery.


	24. Mine, Mine, Mine

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long update I decided to take the weekend off. I will be uploading a new chapter everyday this week though so look out for them! You guys who are participating in the review contest, you guys are doing great! I have made a tally sheet and I know who has reviwed the most. I'll put up the three users with the most reviews in tomorrow's chapter. Good luck to all of you! Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**April 2006**

It had been a month since Camilla had come out to Kurt and told him about her son Bryce. Eventually Kurt convinced her to tell Charles, Blaine, and Cooper. She told them and now had their support through everything. Losing a son especially through suicide isn't something any parent should live through.

Kurt was in his and Blaine's cottage. He was working on some designs that kept popping in his head. Then out of nowhere Blaine popped in the living room carrying two suitcases.

"Um Blaine, what are those?" Kurt asked curiously.

"These are for the surprise I planned for us!"

_Ok, I seriously have the best boyfriend ever. _Kurt thought.

"What surprise?"

"Well we haven't gone anywhere in a while so, I thought we could go to the Caribbean! I rented out a whole hideaway island called Mustique. It will be perfect!"

"Aww babe thank you so much!" Kurt said running over to hug Blaine.

They went out to the car and headed to the airport. After what seemed like a long flight they finally arrived in the Caribbean. Now they had to take a boat to get to the island Blaine had rented for them. Once they got to the boat, they saw the driver of the boat waiting for them.

"Hello, reservation under Wales-Anderson, Blaine." Blaine told the driver.

The guy looked at his clipboard and started writing something. Blaine's gaydar was going off. This guy was totally gay. Blaine didn't think nothing of it, as Kurt would be the only one for him, ever.

"Ah yes your royal highness. Please get in!" He told Blaine.

The driver went to go pick up the suitcases and put them in the boat. When he went to get Kurt's he actually looked at Kurt, up and down.

"And who might you be?" the guy said in a flirtatious tone.

"My name's Kurt."

"My name is Liam." Liam introduced himself grabbing Kurt's hand and kissing it.

Blaine was watching the entire thing from the other side of the boat. His face was scrunched up in anger and it was red, as a tomato. Kurt was _his_. Only _his_. And he did _not_ share what was his. He marched over to where Kurt was standing, grabbed him by the waist, and started kissing him forcefully, but lovingly. Liam stood where he was, feeling a little awkward. When Blaine and Kurt finally broke apart Blaine turned to Liam.

"Let me ask you something Liam, do you see this ring on Kurt's finger?" Blaine asked him pointing out the promise ring on Kurt's finger.

"Yes your highness." Liam said. You could hear in his voice that he was nervous.

"Yeah well, as long as he wears this ring, he is _mine_. He belongs to _me._ So might I recommend that you find someone that is available." Blaine practically spat in his face.

"Yes your highness, of course." Liam said with his head down.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the back of the boat far away from Liam.

"You didn't have to get so mad Blaine." Kurt told him.

"What? Why wouldn't I get mad! He was hitting on you Kurt!"

"Yes but he didn't know I was taken!"

"Yeah well he should have had the idea since he is taking two guys to a private island!"

"Yeah well...maybe he thought we were friends?"

"Kurt why the fuck are you defending him!" Blaine yelled.

"Because that was a pretty stupid thing of you to do! I mean you just came up to me and started kissing me! Who does that!"

"Whatever Kurt."

Kurt was so angry right now. He didn't want to be near Blaine, let alone go to a private island with him! Liam was just about to start the boat when Kurt yelled. "Liam wait don't!"

"Kurt what the fuck are you doing?" Blaine yelled angrily.

Kurt didn't say anything. He grabbed his suitcase, and went out to the street to get a cab to go to the airport. He ignored Blaine calling after him as he got in the car to go back home.

* * *

**May 2006**

Since Blaine had rented out the island for two weeks, he decided to stay there for two weeks. He had called Kurt to let him know and Kurt understood. It was kind of awkward since they had fought. Blaine had got home a week ago. Him and Kurt barely talked. He knew he was going to have to talk to Kurt sometime. He wanted to talk to Kurt tonight to invite him to go to his stepsister's wedding which was tomorrow. Blaine came out of the bedroom, where he spent most of his time since he came home. Kurt was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Kurt can we talk?"

Kurt looked up surprised. "Um sure..." he said nervously.

Blaine sat on the couch, ran a hand through his curly hair and sighed.

"Kurt I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, I was just really jealous because that guy was all over you and you were defending him and, I don't know I am just sorry ok?"

"I forgive you Blaine, I just wish you hadn't yelled at me."

"I know baby I am sorry." Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Well anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Laura's wedding tomorrow?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I would love to go! I have been dying to meet Laura."

"Great!" Blaine said.

Suddenly he got an idea. He picked up Kurt and threw him over his shoulder. Kurt was screaming and giggling asking what Blaine was doing. He carried him over to the bedroom, layed him on the bed, and kissed him passionatly. They made love all night long that night. Blaine hoped it was a reminder to Kurt of who he belonged to.

* * *

The next day the pair got dressed and headed over to Laura's wedding. They said hi to Blaine's family and then went to the Bride's room to say hi to Laura.

"Laura?" Blaine said looking in the room to see if Laura was in here.

"Blaine! Hi!" Laura yelled running over to hug Blaine.

"You look beautiful Laura!" Blaine said.

"Aw thank you Blaine." Laura said with a smile.

Then she looked over at Kurt and got another huge grin on her face.

"I'm guessing you are Kurt?" she asked.

"Yes, it's lovely to meet you Laura. You look beautiful."

"Thank you Kurt! I have been dying to meet you for a while now! I'm glad you are here!" she said hugging him.

They wished her luck and then went to take their seats. Finally the music started and Laura walked down the aisle, looking beautiful in her white wedding dress. She was finally up at the altar, looking at her soon to be husband with a look of love in both of their eyes. Blaine looked over to Kurt. He started getting tears in his eyes because he loved the man that was sitting next to him so much. He leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear

"One day, that's going to be you and me up there."

Kurt just hoped prayed it would be.


	25. Making Up

**IMPORTANT AN!: Hey guys! Happy August! Hope you all have an amazing month! Ok so sorry for not uploading yesterday. I had a strange message from a user who claimed that I was Chris Colfer. :O. They kept telling me that they knew I was Chris Colfer because Chris loves the royal family. Yeah no. I am not Chris Colfer. Would I love to be him? Yes he gets paid to play Darren's boyfriend for a living. I would die for that job. Even though I am not a guy so it wouldn't work since Blaine is gay on Glee. But yeah had to do some major damage control yesterday.**

**Haha well anyway I hope you guys are liking the story so far! It is almost coming to end but not quite yet...which means those who are competing in the contest have PLENTY of time. Remember the contest is whichever user reviews this story the most will get a one-shot about anything they want and will also be a main character in the sequel of this story! Remember it could be a character you create or it could be you! THE RESULTS ARE IN! So far the 3 users who have the most reviews are mrsdarque with 17 reviews, valia with 8 reviews, and justsayyoulikeklaine with 4 reviews. Congrats to you 3! To everyone else remember you have plenty of time, YOU CAN DO IT! Again I would like to shoutout to all of my amazing reviewers!**

**valia**

**amynaoko**

**VandySkyXBridge**

**msdarque**

**Khrystaline**

**badumtiss**

**jedward27**

**justsayyoulikeklaine**

**Muchacha**

**rachelmichellemybelle**

**VissionImpossible**

**sashamasha007**

**CalliM**

**Klainer96**

**DarrenChris**

**dreamingofrob**

**Weetos**

**Thank you guys so much for taking the time to review this story! So this chapter, IDK if you could consider this fluff, but I hope you guys enjoy it because hell is about to break loose (SPOILER) Hehe. Well anyway I'm sorry for the long AN read and review while I go watch the Olympics! :D Good luck to all those competing in the contest! Rememeber everyone can compete! so Good Luck!**

* * *

**August 2006**

How Blaine was already starting his final term at Sandhurst blew his mind. He had been going to Sandhurst working on his military career since he finished school at St. Andrews. Kurt had been nothing but supportive of Blaine.

He had spent so many lonely nights at their cottage while Blaine was away training. Some nights it was so hard without him but then he would think of how proud he was of Blaine. That's why he was going to take Blaine on a surprise trip to Ibiza to celebrate his last term at Sandhurst.

He thought Blaine deserved it after their last trip ended up in flames. He had already booked their flight, had their bags packed, and now all he had to do was wait for Blaine to get home. He could totally picture them like this in the future. Blaine out working hard for the both of them then coming home to Kurt where they could just relax all night. Who knows maybe after a few years they might have kids.

_Woah you are totally getting way ahead of yourself Hummel._ Kurt thought.

After what felt like hours Blaine walked through the door.

'Hello honey." Blaine greeted Kurt giving him a simple kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Blainey boo." Kurt said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh my goodness Cooper told you all my nicknames didn't he. That's it, he is never talking to you again!" Blaine said joking around.

When he went to go wrap his arms around Kurt that's when he noticed two suitcases sitting by the couch.

"Kurt, what are those?"

"It's all part of the surprise!" Kurt said with a giggle.

"What surprise?" Blaine asked confused.

Kurt didn't answer him, he grabbed a tie that was sitting on the couch and blindfolded Blaine with it.

"Kurt what are you doing!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Well yeah bu-"

"Nope no buts, if you trust me then you will shut it sweetie."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips and then finally silenced. Kurt grabbed their suitcases and led them outside to the car. When they finally arrived at the airport, Kurt undid Blaine's blindfold.

"Woah the airport, Kurt where are we going!"

"Ugh fine I will tell you, we are going to Ibiza! I thought I would take you to celebrate your final term at Sandhurst and I thought I owed you a trip since the last one we had didn't go so well."

"Oh baby, thank you so much! I love you!" Blaine practically yelled crushing Kurt in a big bear hug giving him kisses all over his face.

"I love you too sweetie. Now lets go! We don't want to miss our flight."

They boarded their plane and were on their way to Ibiza. After what felt like a long flight they finally landed. They walked into the hotel room that Kurt had rented for them. It was so big and beautiful. And it had a wonderful view of the ocean.

"Oh Kurt this is, perfect." Blaine said going to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist, who was staring out the window looking at the view.

"This is so beautiful." Kurt sighed.

"Yes, you are." Blaine told him giving him a kiss on Kurt's red cheeks.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt."

They both knew that this would be an amazing trip.

* * *

After 4 days in Ibiza Blaine and Kurt were finally home. Their trip was full of fun and love. They spent time on the beach, went sightseeing and shopping, and of course made love so many times Kurt thought he would never be able to walk again. Today was Blaine's first day of his last term at Sandhurst. He had left about an hour ago leaving Kurt alone at their cottage once more. Kurt was about to fall asleep when the phone started ringing.

"Mm Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Kurt? It's Catalina."

"Oh hi Catalina!"

Catalina was a very old friend of the Hummel family. Catalina and Kurt's mother, Carole, had grew up together in London. Catalina was also the owner of a famous clothing and accessory company Jigsaw.

"Hey Kurt! So listen I have a job offer if you are interested? I know you have always wanted to work at Jigsaw!"

Ever since he was little Kurt had always wanted to work at Jigsaw. That's the place where he learned to love fashion. On days where Catalina would babysit him and Pippa and Finn, she would always take them to the shop.

"Cat I would love it!"

"Great well you got it! It's an opening for an accessory buyer and a mens suit designer."

"Cat thank you so much. Yes yes yes! Can I have it please?"

"Of course Kurtie it's all yours! You start tomorrow if that's fine?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow Cat!"

"Bye."

Kurt was so excited! Now he could finally have something to do during the day while Blaine was away. He decided he would cook Blaine's favorite dish, chicken and noodles, and then tell him over dinner. After dinner was cooked, set on the table, the candles were lit, and the wine was poured, he sat and waited for Blaine on the couch. 45 minutes after Blaine was supposed to be home, Kurt got very worried. Then the phone rang. He felt like he ran a mile to the phone.

"Hell-o?" Kurt answered out of breath.

"Hey babe it's me."

"Blaine? Where are you?"

"Hey babe I'm sorry but training has been intense today and we still have tons to do so I am just going to stay the night here."

"Oh ok." Kurt said disappointed.

"I'm sorry baby, but I can talk a little while! How was your day?"

"Oh it was nice, I got a job." Kurt told him still sounding disappointed.

"Really? Babe that's great! Where at?"

"At my friend Catalina's shop Jigsaw."

"Aw that's great baby! I'm so proud of you."

Suddenly there was tons of noise in the background.

_What the hell?_ Kurt thought.

"Kurt I'm sorry I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye." Kurt said but Blaine had already hung up.

Kurt got up off the couch, went to put the food in the fridge, blew the candles out, and went upstairs to bed.

_Only 2 more months then Blaine will be done at Sandhurst and we will finally be together all the time._ Kurt thought.

Little did Kurt know that that would _not_ be happening.

* * *

**Kind of a cliffy? I don't know...all I can tell you guys is to prepare for some manjor changes...**


	26. The Break-Up

**IMPORTANT AN!: Guys! RYAN FREAKING MURPHY RELEASED THE BOX SCENE! HOLY SHIZ ON EVERYTHING ROYAL! haha After I watched it I literally cried for an hour because their acting was so good. So I would like to dedicate this chapter to the amazing Ryan Murphy because without him there would be no Klaine! HAha ok so now, thanks so much again for all of your reviews! I love every single one of you! I love the fact that dreamingofrob pointed out how they wished at the Opening Ceremony for the Olympics that it was Kurt and Blaine instead of William and Kate. But that they love Will and Kate too. HAha yes dreamingofrob I love Will and Kate too but I couldn't help and imagine Kurt and Blaine up there! Haha So thanks for that review it made me laugh lol. **

**Ok now back to buisness! This will be the last update until Monday! I will be out of town and will not be able to update! But don't worry look out for the new Chapter Monday! Ok so for all you wanna-be-the-contest-winners, this will be a good chapter to review like, alot on. This is a good chance to catch up on your reviews! The #1 reviwer right now is msdarque, yeah your #1! haha with 18 reviews total! So all you guys competeing let me repeat, THIS IS THE BEST CHAPTER TO REVIEW LOTS ON! So yep! Read an enjoy! Good luck to all you contest participants!**

* * *

Blaine hung up the phone and went back to his friends. Sandhurst had given everyone the weekend off and so Blaine, Cooper, and their friends decided to go on a boat trip for the weekend. Blaine decided not to tell Kurt because he needed a little space from him. Just for the weekend. That night things were getting rowdy on the boat.

Everyone was drinking and partying and having a good time. Some of the bartenders on the boat were gay, which Blaine was kind of uncomfortable with. One of them had been watching him ever since he had got on the boat. He went inside to sit down for a while. He was sitting in comfortable silence until the bartender came into the room and sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey." The bartender said.

"Hey."

"My name's Eli."

"I'm Blaine."

"Yes I know who you are. It's wonderful to meet you your highness." Eli said with a smirk bowing his head.

"Likewise Eli." Blaine said with a grin.

He had to admit, this Eli guy was _extremely _good looking. They both turned their heads and looked at each other at the same time. Then they turned away blushing. Eli looked at Blaine again, and Blaine looked back. Suddenly Eli was getting closer and closer to Blaine's mouth.

_No, I can't do this to Kurt_. Blaine thought.

But it was too late, Eli's lips had attached to Blaine's.

And Blaine was kissing _back._

Suddenly Blaine realized what he was doing and pushed Eli away.

"Eli listen to me. Don't tell anyone about this ok. You don't know me and I don't know you."

Then Blaine walked out of the room.

"Hey bro you alright?" Cooper asked since Blaine looked like he was about to barf.

"No I'm feelin' sick. I'm taking one of the lifeboats and going to land."

"Are you sure? You can go to bed now if you want."

"No I'm going back to the base. Maybe I'll go visit Kurt."

"Oh ok, well I hope you feel better."

"Thanks man."

Blaine felt so heartbroken. He had just cheated on the love of his life, _again._ First it was with Zayn and now it was with a guy named Eli who he didn't even know. If Kurt found out he would for sure leave Blaine forever, but Kurt would never find out.

_How could he?_ Blaine thought.

No one knew what happened but Eli, and he told Eli not to tell anybody. Little did he know Eli was watching him again and he had a plan going on in his head.

* * *

**December 2006**

It had finally been two months and Blaine was graduating Sandhurst! And Kurt had still not found out about the incident that happened that night with Eli.

_And he never will_. Blaine thought to himself.

On his graduation day it was filled with happiness and laughter and of course a party which Kurt and Cooper planned. When everyone had finally left Kurt and Blaine were finally alone.

"I am so proud of you honey." Kurt told him kissing him on the lips.

"Mm thank you baby."

"Do you want your present now?" Kurt said with a wink.

"Hmm, yeah I think I want it now since I have a pretty good idea what it is." Blaine grinned then picked Kurt up and carried him to the bedroom where you can guess what they did that night.

* * *

**April 2007**

It had been 4 months since Blaine had graduated from Sandhurst. He decided to pay a visit to his trainers who worked so hard with him.

"Officer Holden!" Blaine called out once he saw his officer, Officer James Holden.

"Blaine! How you been buddy? Have you been cutting ribbons and kissing babies." James told him with a small laugh shaking his hand.

"Ha no I'm a prince not a king, yet." Blaine winked.

"Well since you aren't doing that stuff yet you should join army training at Camp Bovington." James suggested.

Blaine had always wanted to go to that army camp.

"Wow I would love that! How long would it be though?"

"3 years. Long time no?"

_Holy shit. 3 years?! Kurt will be pissed._ Blaine thought.

He didn't want to make this decision without Kurt's opinion.

"Well, I will think about it and let you know."

"Alright take care Blaine!"

"You too Holden."

* * *

Kurt was working a whole day at Jigsaw today while Blaine was away visiting his trainers at Sandhurst. He was working on an outfit when a special news report came on the television.

'_This just in, could we have another royal scandal on our hands? 5 months ago Prince Blaine was at Sandhurst training hard to be an army official. Or was he? A man by the name of Eli Criss has said that one weekend Blaine and some of his friends went on a boat to party during a free weekend. Eli also claims that Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, did not know about the trip. He also stated that all of the bartenders and helpers on the boat were gay. Eli also stated that he and Blaine had an affair and had a picture to prove it._'

On the tv the reporters face was replaced with a photo of Blaine and Eli's kiss, that apperantly a hidden camera had taken.

'_Does Kurt know about Blaine's affair? And is the couple broken up for good?' _

Kurt sat watching the screen for 5 minutes after that. He felt his whole heart shatter, and break to pieces. Why didn't Blaine tell Kurt about the boat ride? Is that where Blaine was when he called? Why did Blaine cheat on him? _Again._ These were some of the things racing through Kurt's mind. He would find out all his answers tonight.

* * *

When Blaine got home the whole cottage was dark. He couldn't see anything.

"Kurt?!" He yelled.

Suddenly the lights came on. Kurt was sitting on the couch arms crossed, his eyes red from crying too much.

"Baby what's wrong?"Blaine rushed to Kurt's side.

He tried to hold him but Kurt pushed him away.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Kurt yelled.

"Woah! Kurt why are you yelling at me?!"

Kurt grabbed a picture from behind his back and shoved it in Blaine's chest. Blaine looked questioningly at Kurt and then looked at the picture.

_Holy crap._

Blaine gulped and then looked at Kurt, tears coming down his eyes.

"Kurt, I can explain..."

"No don't talk!" Blaine shut his mouth and just looked at him, not knowing what to do.

"Were you on this boat when you called me that day?"

"Yes."

"Why did you cheat on me?!"

"I don't know Kurt, it just happened! But he kissed me! I did NOT kiss him."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"...Not really."

Kurt's heart broke at that. He knew Blaine was lying when he said '...Not really.' because it took him a while to answer and he wasn't looking in Kurt's eyes. He had one and final question.

"Why did you go on that boat trip and not come visit me? I mean I would have loved you to go on that boat trip with your friends, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know.."

"No you know Blaine, TELL ME!"

"BECAUSE KURT! I needed space for a while ok? I just needed some space for that weekend."

With those words...Kurt knew he was _done._

Why the fuck was Blaine yelling at him?! Kurt had done nothing wrong. He looked at Blaine with cold hard icy blue eyes then ran to their bedroom, Blaine yelling after him. He grabbed his two suitcases and started throwing everything in them.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine asked in a broken voice tears streaming down his voice.

"I'm leaving Blaine. I can't do this no more."

"No no no, Kurt please! PLEASE! Don't leave me please. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I w-was stup-id a-nd, just please don't leave me Kurt!" Blaine felt his heart breaking and breaking by the minute.

He had been so stupid. He felt so angry with himself.

"Don't talk to me Blaine." Kurt also had tears streaming down his face.

He was done packing, so he zipped up his suitcases and started to walk out of the house.

"NO NO NO! KURT PLEASE DON'T GO!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO ANYMORE! WE ARE DONE. OVER!"

Kurt stopped at the door. His heart already broken, his eyes crying a river, Blaine felt the same way. Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine again. One by one, he took of his necklace, bracelet, and promise ring that Blaine had given him. He had worn all the pieces of jewelry everyday. He never took them off. They all had the same little symbol on them sculpted in diamonds, a K&B with a little crown on top. He got the fistfull of jewelry and threw it at Blaine. Then he walked out, put his bags in the car, and drove away. He felt like his heart broken for sure and he had never ever cried so much in his life. He stopped over on the side of the road after a few minutes, taking everything in. He breathed in and out, suddenly coming to a realization.

Him and Blaine were _over_.

* * *

**I hope you all don't hate me right now, I warned you all hell was gonna break loose. What do you guys think is gonna happen next?! You wull all find out Monday! Tata for now!**


	27. Moving On and Being Depressed

**AN: Guys! I got so many reviews for the last chapter! Thanks so much! I think some new people might be in the top 3! I will count the reviews tonight and post the top 3 so far in tomorrow's chapter! Again thanks so much! So yeah I know you all hate me after that last chapter I am sorry...but hey Will and Kate broke up and this story is based on them so of course Blaine and Kurt had to break up. Well anyway good luck to all you in the contest! Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the next morning and Kurt had just woken up. He decided the night before that he would rent a hotel room and then go with his parents the next day. He hardly slept at all the night before. He was up all night crying. He couldn't believe his life had come to this. He never expected to reach this point with Blaine. He got up out of bed, went to the bathroom to make himself look presentable, then he started driving towards the Hummel household. Once he got there, he looked in the mirror to make sure he looked okay, then went to knock on the door. Carole came and answered.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"Mom, do you think maybe I can stay here for a while?"

"Why would you want to stay here when you have that cottage with Blaine?"

"Umm well...me and Blaine aren't together anymore."

Carole stood there for a few moments. She was shocked to say the least.

"Come on inside honey, your father just left for work and Finn and Pippa are still sleeping."

Carole ushered Kurt inside. She sat him down at the kitchen table, made them some coffee, and then went to join him.

"So would you like to tell me what happened?" Carole asked.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee and told Carole everything that had happened. At the halfway point in the conversation Kurt had started crying again. Hard. He was seriously heartbroken. And it was all Blaine's fault.

"Everyone is going to think I'm a joke. Depressed and alone." Kurt sobbed.

"Well show everyone that you're not depressed and alone. Show them that you're handsome, available, and ready to move on."

"Why?" Kurt sobbed again.

"So that maybe Prince Blaine needs to be reminded of what he is missing."

* * *

Blaine was at home in bed crying his eyes out. He knew he fucked up bad. He lost Kurt, _forever._ The thought made him sick to his stomach. He had already thrown up 5 times during the night. He had messed up. This was all his fault. When Kurt threw all of his jewelry and his promise ring at Blaine, Blaine felt his heart burn and turn to ash.

He promised Kurt he would never ever ever hurt him. But look what happened. His grandmother and and father had called him right after Kurt left saying they saw the report on television, and that he needed to get his act together before he even thought of speaking to any of them or coming to Clarence House. Blaine really was alone now. He had no one. He only had himself, and he was to blame. A few hours later Cooper came over to visit him.

"How are you holding up?" Cooper asked him patting him on the back.

"I feel like Hell Coop. I fucked up. I fucked up so bad and there's no way I can fix what I did. He's gone."

Cooper felt so bad for his little brother. He only came over for one reason. To show Blaine the news.

"Well I came over to show you this," Cooper said turning on the tv to the news station.

On the news it showed Kurt, how he was already out and about at a club drinking and dancing with friends. It also showed him dancing with other guys. When Blaine saw that he started crying and ran to his room. He started throwing everything around and yelling nonsense.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Blaine calm down!" Cooper said trying to hold Blaine down.

"No Cooper I CAN'T! LOOK AT HIM! HE ALREADY HAS MOVED ON! DANCING WITH OTHER GUYS! HE CAN'T DO THAT HE IS MINE! MINE!" Blaine yelled and cried at the same time. He had never felt like this. Then he started feeling sick again. He went to the bathroom and started throwing up. He didn't know how much longer he could do this.

* * *

A week later, Blaine and Kurt had still not spoken to each other. Magazines and newspapers all had stories of how Kurt was moving on from Blaine. They showed him partying at clubs, going wedding dress shopping with their friend Quinn, who had finally decided that she wanted to get married to David in a month. They had waited long enough.

It also showed that he was trying out for local plays and had got the role as the male lead in one of them. Blaine was happy and sad at the same time. He loved seeing Kurt happy, he just wanted Kurt to be happy with him. He needed to find a way to get Kurt back. He needed to start with getting their relationship back on track first. He decided to call Kurt. He dialed his number and waited for Kurt to pick up.

"Hello?" Kurt shouted through the phone.

On the other side Blaine could hear people and loud music.

_He must be at a club_. Blaine thought.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine?"

"Hi umm..."

"What? I'm sorry I can't hear you." Kurt yelled.

"I was just calling to say hi."

"I can't hear you. Can I call you back later?" Kurt asked.

"Sure I-" Blaine started to say but Kurt had already hung up.

Blaine stayed up all night waiting for Kurt to call back.

He never did.

* * *

It was 3:00 AM when Kurt got back to the Hummel residence. He and Rachel threw Quinn a bachelorette party. It was about 2 weeks till the wedding, but they felt that it was good to do the parties beforehand. His phone started ringing once he got to his room. He checked the caller I.D.

_Cooper _it read.

_I wonder what he wants at three in the morning?_ Kurt thought.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt it's Coop."

"Hey Coop. Not that I'm mad, but why are you calling me at 3 in the morning?"

"I was calling actually because of Blaine."

"What about him?"

"Kurt, you need to talk to him. He hasn't been out of the cottage since you guys broke up. All he does all day is sit in bed crying his eyes out or throwing up watching you on tv or reading about you in magazines."

"Well Coop I can't do anything about that. Blaine did this to himself, to us. He has hurt me so many times he needs to learn what it feels like." Kurt then hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

He decided to go to bed because he had rehearsals for his play in the morning. He needed to forget about Blaine because he was never going back to him. Ever.

* * *

The next morning Kurt got up and went to his rehearsals. Him and all of the cast read through their lines, sang some songs, and practiced choreography. This play was going to be huge because a couple days back Kurt had called the Queen, Blaine's grandmother, and asked if she would like to attend. She had of course accepted. During his and Blaine's graduation lunch, him and the Queen had talked about Kurt's love of acting. The Queen had said when the time came around and Kurt was in a play, she wanted him to call her right away so she could come and see him.

When he called and invited her, he wasn't sure if she would come because of what happened with him and Blaine. It's like she read his mind because she assured him that she would always be there for Kurt, no matter what happened with him and her grandson. Kurt was so grateful to have her in his life.

So that being said, during rehearsals there was extra security because if they were going to perform this in front of the Queen, it had to be perfect. So they had extra security to make sure that all rehearsals went ok.

While they were doing some choreography there was some fuss going on by the main doors. Some guards were yelling telling somebody to leave the location. The guy told them who he was so the guards let him right through. Kurt was turned away from the young man running towards the stage, although he had heard the guards let him through.

"Kurt!" the young man who came in yelled.

Kurt turned around expecting it to be a costume designer or production assistant, but when he turned around he saw someone he didn't think he would ever have to see again.

"Blaine?"

* * *

**Don't hate me for the cliffy please...haha so what do you guys think is gonna happen now? **


	28. Together Again

**AN: Guys again thanks for your reviews! I have decided not to post who the top 3 reviewers are because I want to save counting up all the reviews till the end of this story, which will be happening soon. Good luck to all of you! Read and enjoy! Look for a chap tomorrow!**

* * *

_"Kurt!" the young man who came in yelled._

_Kurt turned around expecting it to be a costume designer or production assistant, but when he turned around he saw someone he didn't think he would ever have to see again._

_"Blaine?"_

Kurt stood in his place, eyes wide and his jaw dropping to the floor. Everyone around them was also shocked. Blaine hopped on the stage and stood in front of Kurt. They both now had tears in their eyes from not seeing each other in a while.

"Blaine?" Kurt repeated looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt."Blaine said brushing Kurt's cheek with his hand.

"Kurt, can we talk?"

Kurt didn't know what to do. He knew what would happen if he and Blaine talked. Blaine would make him swoon and then he would be right back in Blaine's arms again. And he didn't know if he wanted that.

"Sure." He finally said taking Blaine by the wrist and taking him to his dressing room.

Once they were in the dressing room, Blaine ran over to sit on the couch and Kurt closed the door standing by it. Blaine patted the seat next to him so Kurt went to sit next to him. He sat down looking at his shoes.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked still not looking up.

"I came to get you back."

Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Kurt, I don't know how many times I have to say how sorry I am ok. I. Love. You. No one else. Only you. Ok please please take me back. You can even lock me up in the cottage for the rest of my life if that means you get to be mine again."

By the time Blaine started talking he was already crying like a baby. Kurt didn't know what to do. He loved Blaine too, so much, but he was so worried now.

"How will I know you are never going to cheat again."

"Kurt, I promise you I will never cheat again ok. And technically I didn't cheat, that guy made the first move on me ok I would never kiss someone while I am with you."

Kurt sat quiet for a minute to collect his thoughts. He loved Blaine and he trusted Blaine to never make that mistake again. But Blaine still didn't have all his trust.

"Look Blaine, I love you, and I would love nothing more then to be yours again. But-"

"But?" Blaine questioned.

"You still don't have all my trust. If I go back to you, you have to earn my trust again."

"I'll do it Kurt!" Blaine practically yelled.

"I promise you will be able to trust me again, just give us time. Please Kurt, come back to me."

Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt looked down at their hands and smiled.

"Ok." Kurt smiled.

Blaine grinned so wide Kurt thought his face would split in two picked Kurt up and spun him around the room, Kurt giggling nonstop. He put Kurt down and took 3 jewelry boxes out of his pocket.

"I think these belong to you." Blaine said opening each of them one by one and putting the piece of jewelry on Kurt.

First the necklace, then the bracelet, then the promise ring. Kurt smiled, looked up at Blaine and gave him a kiss. As the kiss started to get more heated, Blaine picked Kurt up and layed him down on the couch. He broke the kiss and started kissing Kurt's jaw and face. After each kiss he growled _mine_.

"Kurt can I ask you something?" Blaine said still kissing his jaw.

"Yes anything." Kurt panted out.

"Why would you dance with other guys when you went to those clubs."

"Because I tried to move on from you." he panted out again.

"Well, we need to make sure that all those guys know you're mine again. _Mine_." Blaine growled again making love bites on Kurt's neck.

"Yours, all yours Blaine."

Kurt knew that he made the right choice. He loved Blaine and wanted nothing more then to be with him. He also knew that Blaine would earn his trust again.

* * *

**June 2007**

Kurt and Blaine were at home getting ready for Quinn's wedding. Then later that night was the opening of Kurt's play. Blaine and his grandmother, the Queen, would be sitting in the front row next to all of Kurt and Blaine's friends including David and Quinn who decided they would leave for their honeymoon right after the play.

When they arrived at the wedding they went to go wish both Quinn and David good luck and went to take their seats. Soon the music started and Quinn walked down the aisle looking stunning. As she reached the altar, David took her hands and they both looked at each other as if they were discovering gold. Blaine leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear,

"Remember at Laura's wedding I told you that would be us up at the altar one day?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because now I'm certain that that will definitely be us up there one day."

Kurt couldn't help the grin that appeared across his face.

* * *

Later that night after the reception, everyone gathered in limos to head over to the theatre where Kurt's play would be happening. Blaine kissed Kurt and wished him good luck as Kurt headed back stage. Blaine went to take his seat next to his grandmother and waited for the play to start.

All in all the play went wonderful in Blaine's opinion. He ran backstage to meet Kurt to congratulate him. He burst through Kurt's dressing room door and ran to give him a big bear hug.

"Kurt, honey, that was the best play I have ever seen you did so good! My grandmother loved it!" Blaine squealed, crushing Kurt even more.

"Oh ok honey I have to breathe!" Kurt squeaked out.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Blaine said loosening his hold.

"Did you really like it? Kurt asked.

"Like it? I loved it sweetie!" Blaine said kissing Kurt on the lips.

After being in each others arms for a few minutes, they went out to meet their friends to go send off David and Quinn on their honeymoon. While they were outside waiting the Queen came up to Kurt and praised him for his performance.

"Kurt that was lovely dear! When you said you were a good actor you were not joking around!" The Queen exclaimed.

"Thank you your Majesty." Kurt grinned.

"Yes well I best better be going. Again lovely job Kurt, I hope to see you very very soon!"

"I hope so too."

The Queen said goodbye to Kurt and Blaine and then headed off. Soon after David and Quinn came out of the theatre holding hands. Everyone around them throwing rose petals at the couple. While David talked to some of his buddies Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and they both ran over to Kurt, all of them hugging each other, tears streaming down their faces.

"Look at us." Rachel said.

"Best friends since high school high school, now we are all grown up." Rachel said sobbing.

"Never did I ever think any of this would happen to us. Our life has been a roller coaster since the first time we met in high school!" Quinn exclaimed.

"And it just got more crazy in college." Kurt said giggling.

"I love you guys. I never want to lose either of you." Rachel sobbed again hugging them tighter.

They all sobbed for a few more minutes until Quinn had to leave. She kissed each of them on the cheek, hugged Blaine, who had been watching his boyfriend with his friends, tears in his eyes. Quinn took David's hand and they both got in the limo off to their honeymoon and happily ever after.

A happily ever after Kurt hoped to have someday.


	29. Meeting Again at a Coffee Shop

**AN: Guys thanks again for all your support! I have decided that whoever is my 100th reviewer, they will be a supporting character in the sequel to this story! So good luck! And good luck to all of you in the review contest! Keep em coming and you could win! Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**December 2007**

It had now been 6 months since Quinn's wedding, and everything had gone smooth with Kurt and Blaine. As time went on Blaine was getting Kurt's trust back one day at a time. It was now Christmas time, and this Christmas Kurt and Blaine had decided that they would stay home this year with each other. Little did Kurt know Blaine had something else in mind.

It was Christmas Eve. Blaine was at home and Kurt was at Jigsaw doing some last minute things for Christmas. Since Kurt was gone it was the perfect time to pack for them. He packed their suitcases, put a blindfold in his pocket, and then went to sit on the couch and wait for Kurt.

After about half an hour, Kurt came in the door shivering. Yes, it was late at night and it was snowing.

"Hey babe." Kurt greeted Blaine kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello my love." Blaine said with a smile.

"I'm going to make me some dinner. Did you eat?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yeah I ate don't worry about me."

Kurt walked over to the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see what to make. While he was distracted looking in the fridge, Blaine went behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt jumped a little bit but then giggled.

"Blaine what are you doing?"

Blaine kept one arm around Kurt and with the other one, he pulled out the blindfold out of his pocket.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine regretted saying that the minute he spoke it.

He knew that might not have been the question to ask.

_Shit, way to go Blaine. You idiot._ Blaine thought.

Kurt stood silent for a moment then responded

"Yeah, I do."

Blaine got a shocked expression on his face. Then he smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Ok then." Blaine said tying the blindfold around Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine what are you doing?"

"You will see."

* * *

After about 10 minutes of convincing Kurt to go along with Blaine's plan, they left the cottage and went to the airport.

"Ok you can take your blindfold off." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt took it off and looked around.

"You know, it seems like every time you have a surprise for me we always end up at the airport." Kurt chuckled.

"I can't help myself! You know I love to travel, especially if it's with my love." Blaine said kissing kurt lovingly.

"Hmm, so can you tell me where we are going?"

"No I will not you just have to wait and see." Blaine winked while Kurt groaned.

"Hey hey, don't make noises like that when we are in a public place because I can't ravish and have my way with you in an airport." Blaine winked.

"Cockiness will get you nowhere Prince Blaine." Kurt smirked.

They got on the private jet that belonged to the royal family, and they were off. Kurt fell asleep because again it was late at night and he had just got home an hour ago. When they finally arrived Blaine kissed Kurt and shook him lightly.

"My love, wake up we are here." Blaine said kissing Kurt on his head.

Kurt got up, yawned, and stretched.

"Ready to see your Christmas present?" Blaine asked.

"You bet I am." Kurt told him.

"Kurt my love welcome...again...to Paris!" Blaine opened the door to the plane, and out the doors you could see all the lights of the city since it was still night.

"Blaine oh my gosh!" Kurt jumped in Blaine's arms.

"Remember when we came here last?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yes! It was for our anniversary! We had the best time! Are we staying at the house your grandmother owns again? I love it there!"

Blaine chuckled. "Yes my love, we are staying there again!"

They got their luggage, put it in the car that was waiting for them, and went to Blaine's grandmother's Paris home. When they got their they unpacked and exchanged Christmas presents. Just a few things that the other wanted nothing too big.

"And of course one of your gifts was the trip here." Blaine smiled.

"Blaine, you are awful."

Blaine looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"W-what? Why?"

"Because you spoil me too much! You have done so much for me. And I can't do anything in return." Kurt said sadly.

"Hey, don't say that." Blaine said scooting over to hold Kurt in his arms.

"You are everything to me. Just you being here with me makes up for everything I have done for you. I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine."

That night they fell asleep on the couch next to the fireplace burning and the twinkle lights of the Christmas tree. In that moment all they needed was each other.

* * *

The next day was filled with shopping, sight seeing, and of course going to Kurt's favorite place in the entire world, the Eiffel Tower.

"I love it here Blaine it's just so, perfect." Kurt said holding on to Blaine looking up at the sight before them.

"You're so perfect." Blaine told him.

Kurt grinned smacked him on the arm playfully and kissed him. They went back to the house to drop off their bags and to eat some dinner. Blaine had wanted to cook for Kurt that night. He made spaghetti, salad, french bread, and for dessert cream puffs.

"Love! Dinner is ready!" Blaine called for Kurt.

Kurt came running down the stairs with a present in his hands.

"What's that?" Blaine asked while he took his seat at the table.

Kurt walked over to him, gave him a kiss, and handed him the present.

"This is another one of your presents my love. Merry Christmas." Kurt told him while he took his seat.

Blaine gave him a questioning look and started to open the present. When he opened it he gasped and started to get tears in his eyes. The present was a big picture frame. In the picture frame was a picture of Kurt and Blaine kissing under the Eiffel Tower.

"Kurt," Blaine sobbed. "where did you get this?" Blaine asked smiling.

"I had a photographer take it of us today. And then when you went to the bathroom I went to the photographers shop and bought it."

"Oh Kurt.." Blaine was smiling and crying. He thought this was the perfect picture.

"Kurt I love it honey, thank you so much!"

Blaine got out of his seat and went to give Kurt a hug and a loving kiss on the lips. He set the picture on display where they both could see it. They both agreed that they needed to come back to Paris because it was a place where they felt like they fell in love with each other all over again.

* * *

**March 2008**

It had been about 3 months since Blaine and Kurt took their trip to Paris. Their relationship had been going smooth. They loved having each other around and being around each other. Blaine had declined the offer to attend Camp Bovington he was offered months back. But some days he would go to offer his help to train the other officers. Today was one of those days so Kurt was home alone. He had been cleaning the living room all day. Most of the time he was looking at the picture he had gave Blaine for Christmas.

It was hanging above their fireplace. The perfect place. Kurt decided to take a break and go get some coffee from his favorite coffee shop. He hadn't been to it in a while so it would be a treat. He walked in and there was no one in there. Only the worker who had his back turned cleaning the coffee maker. Kurt walked up to the counter looking down at the menu that was on top of the counter.

"Excuse me can I please have a grande nonfat mocha." Kurt asked the worker who still hadn't turned around.

Kurt, still looking down grabbed his wallet grabbing some cash. The worker turned around to punch the price into the cash register, when he took a good look at Kurt.

"Kurt?" The worker asked shocked.

Kurt looked up and couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

"Harry?"


	30. Look What the Cat Dragged In

**IMPORTANT AN!: Guys! Thanks again for all your support! And I'm sorry for the evil cliffy tehehe :D. Well gusy I'm sad to say that there will be 5 chapters left of this story. ): But worry not! There will be a sequel! Like most of you know. Again for all of you in the review contest whoever reviews the most by the end of this story will get a one-shot written by me about anything they like and will be a main character in the sequel! Also whoever is my 100th reviewer will be a supporting character in the sequel! So read and enjoy! and good luck to all you reviewers!**

* * *

_"Excuse me can I please have a grande nonfat mocha." Kurt asked the worker who still hadn't turned around._

_Kurt, still looking down grabbed his wallet grabbing some cash. _

_The worker turned around to punch the price into the cash register, when he took a good look at Kurt._

_"Kurt?" The worker asked shocked._

_Kurt looked up and couldn't believe who was standing in front of him._

_"Harry?"_

The two of them stood in front of each other for a moment trying to come to terms that they were seeing each other again. Kurt never thought he would see his ex-boyfriend, Harry, again. It was just so unreal. Since they were the only two in the coffee shop, it made things more awkward.

"That will be £3.50 please." Harry told Kurt starting to make his order.

Kurt handed the money to Harry and then Harry gave him his order and went back to cleaning.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and looked at Kurt. He looked kind of, hurt?

"Yes?"

"Do you want to join me?" Kurt asked.

Yeah he hated Harry, but the guy deserved a chance to explain himself.

"Um I don't think that's a good idea." Harry said looking down at his shoes.

"Please?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Ok fine."

Harry made himself a cup of coffee and went to sit with Kurt. They sat in silence for a few minutes, lightly sipping their coffee.

"So how have you been?" Kurt asked finally breaking the silence.

"I've been ok, and you?"

"I've been pretty good myself."

"Your life has definitely been a rollercoaster since college." Harry chuckled.

Kurt giggled then replied. "Yeah my life has been...crazy to say the least."

Harry smiled then frowned again looking disappointed.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Kurt I just...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I put you through in college. Sometimes I feel sorry for what I did and sometimes I don't because if I hadn't did what I did, you wouldn't be happy with Blaine right now and, all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy."

Kurt was shocked. His jerk of an ex was apologizing to him.

"Harry I forgive you for everything you did. And you're right. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be happy with Blaine. So thank you." Kurt smiled grabbing and squeezing Harry's hand to comfort him.

"Harry can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"What are you doing working in a coffee shop?" Kurt giggled.

Harry sighed then replied. "Well as it turns out, transferring schools wasn't the best decision I ever made. I transferred and I did pretty good at first. But then as time went on my grades dropped and I felt like quitting. So, I dropped out the following year and I have been scouring the newspaper for work ever since. About a year ago I found the job here. I barely make enough to pay rent on my flat. So yeah..."

Kurt was sad that Harry ended up not staying in school. Harry had always talked about going to college and making tons of money so life would be easy. But look at him now. Now he was a college drop-out barely making enough money to have a home.

Kurt squeezed Harry's hand again and replied. "I'm so sorry that that happened to you Harry. Don't worry though. I'm sure one day all of the pieces will fall together one day and your life will be so much better then it is now."

"Yeah I guess." Harry said looking down.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think after I get off, can I go to your house to see Blaine? I think that I owe him an apology."

Kurt was stunned. Harry was no longer the asshole he used to be. He now knew that life wasn't easy and that changed him.

"Of course. When do you get off?"

"In about half an hour. Is that ok?"

"Of course! Do you mind getting me another coffee?"

"Sure! Same order?"

"Yes." Kurt said pulling out £100. Kurt handed it to him.

"Keep the change."

* * *

Blaine was having a rough day. The officers at the camp were being really lazy today and he was tired of it! He just wanted to go home and see his angel, Kurt. Blaine was sitting on a chair for the break drinking some water, day-dreaming about Kurt when an officer came up to him.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up at the officer, and he felt anger take over his whole body.

"Zayn? What the fuck do you want?" Blaine practically yelled.

He looked like a tomato at this point.

"Blaine can we talk?"

"No, fuck no! I told you I never wanted to see you again so why don't you do us both a favor and fucking get lost."

"Ok well, if you don't want to talk to me can I at least go over to your house tonight to speak to Kurt?"

"Why would you want to talk to him?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe I could apologize for what I did. What I did was wrong and I just want him to know that I am sorry and it will never happen again."

Blaine thought for a moment. Maybe after Zayn apologized, Blaine would just start to make-out with Kurt to show Zayn who he really belonged to.

"Fine follow my car tonight."

"Alright." Zayn said satisfied with himself. Hoping that he could clear up all the shit in his life.

* * *

Kurt and Harry were sitting on the couch waiting for Blaine to get home. They would talk about random subjects like new music that had just come out or the latest fashion trends. This is what they normally did when they used to be a couple, but now they were doing it as friends. And Kurt was fine with that. Blaine unlocked the door and went inside with Zayn right behind him.

Blaine looked at the scene on the couch. He looked like a tomato in that moment then when Zayn went to talk to him. When Kurt looked up and spotted Zayn he felt anger swirl around in his stomach.

"What the fuck is that asshole doing here?" Blaine yelled.

Kurt got up and walked over to Blaine.

"I could ask you the same question! Now calm down! Harry had something he wanted to say to you. Harry." Kurt turned around to motion Harry to say what he wanted to say to Blaine but he was distracted.

"Harry?" Kurt asked again but Harry was preoccupied...with Zayn.

Zayn and Harry were basically eye fucking each other right now. Both looked like they had struck gold. Kurt cleared his throat.

"Harry!"

"What? Oh sorry! Um Blaine hi." Harry said standing up.

"Look man I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I realize now that I was an idiot and I'm sorry I ever tried to come between you and Kurt."

Blaine looked stunned. He never ever expected to see Harry again! Let alone that he would actually apologize. Blaine stuck out his hand and motioned for Harry to take it.

"I forgive you man. And besides if it weren't for you, Kurt wouldn't have realized that he was totally and completely in love with me." Blaine smirked wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Now Zayn don't you have something to say to Kurt?"

"Um yeah Kurt, I-i'm sorry. For everything. What I did was way out of line and I apologize. I was stupid and I wanted Blaine all to myself but, now I know that I don't and that you two were made for each other."

"Thank you Zayn." Kurt smiled.

Zayn looked at Harry again, and Harry looked at Zayn. Again, they had looks on their faces as if they struck gold. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other confused.

"Um I guess I should introduce you two um Zayn that's Harry, Harry that's Zayn." Blaine introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said reaching for Zayn's hand.

"Yeah nice to meet you." Zayn said grabbing Harry's hand, holding it for a lot longer than needed.

"Well I better get going." Harry said.

"Yeah me too." Zayn chipped in.

Harry started to walk out when Zayn stopped him. "Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you maybe...want to get some dinner?"

Harry smiled and then replied. "I would love to."

Blaine and Kurt felt really awkward in this situation, but felt happy for Harry and Zayn.

"Ok well I guess we better get going so bye Kurt!" Harry went over to hug Kurt.

"Bye Harry. Remember keep in touch and if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask ok!"

"Ok I promise. Bye Blaine." Harry said reaching to shake Blaine's hand.

"Later Harry." Blaine said accepting Harry's hand, shaking it.

Zayn said goodbye to Blaine and Kurt and then followed Harry outside. Blaine closed the door behind them and turned around to look at Kurt.

"What the hell just happened?" Blaine asked stunned.

"I have absolutely no idea, but we should be happy for them. They both finally found someone they can actually have." Kurt smirked.

Blaine bursted into a fit of giggles and went to wrap his arms around Kurt.

"God Kurt, I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	31. Brotherly Advice

**IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ! AN: Guys! I am so sorry this took so long to update! I started school this week so I have been super busy! I hope you can all forgive me! Of course updates will be slower but don't worry I will update as soon as I can! Ok so! First of I promised that my 100th reviewer would be a supporting character in the sequel to this story and guess what...WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! Thank you all so much! I love you all! So for the winner! my 100th reviewer was..iluvmyshu! Congrats to you! To claim your prize PM me and I will respond to you as soon as I can!. And for all of you in the review contest good luck!:D**

* * *

**April 2009**

Life had been crazy since Harry had came into the picture. Harry and Kurt became good friends going out once in a while. Blaine didn't have to worry since Harry and Zayn had recently got engaged. Yes it was quick, but they were in love. Kurt wondered if one day Blaine would propose to him...

Anyway today Kurt was at home while Blaine and Harry went out to pick flower arrangements for the wedding. He didn't know what he would do today. Maybe clean the cottage? While he was reading Vogue on the couch, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurtie! It's Coop."

"Oh hey Coop!"

"Do you have any plans today?"

"Nope, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me bro!"

"Sure that would be awesome!"

"Ok I will pick you up in an hour. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect! See you soon!" Kurt hung up the phone and went to get ready.

He put on a white button down shirt with a purple bow tie, and black skinny jeans. He brushed his hair and went to the living room to wait for Cooper. He loved Blaine's brother. He was like the older brother Kurt always wanted, no offense to Finn because Finn was awesome too. A knock came from the door, and Kurt went to answer it. Cooper was standing there looking as good as ever.

"Hey Kurtie!" Cooper yelled squashing Kurt in a hug.

"Oof! Hey Coop it's good to see you!" Kurt panted out.

Cooper let go and then looked at Kurt with one of his dazzling smiles.

"So, shall we go to lunch?"

"We shall!"

* * *

Blaine and Harry were at the flower shop picking out flowers for the wedding. Blaine hoped he would do this when he and Kurt got married. That had been on his mind a lot lately. Him and Kurt had been together for who knows how long, not counting their brief break-up. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt, but he didn't know if Kurt wanted to get married or not. What if he did? Then Blaine was just wasting his time.

"Hey buddy? You there? I asked if you liked these roses." Harry said snapping Blaine out of his trance.

"What? Oh yeah sorry. Um yeah those are great."

"Blaine are you ok?"

Blaine sighed. "Do you think Kurt wants to marry me?"

"Blaine, are you stupid?"

"You think he doesn't?! Oh my gosh I am so stupid for thinking he does. Why would he want to-"

"Blaine no you idiot! He of course would want to marry you! He is head over heels in love with you. Were you planning on asking him?"

"Yeah I was thinking about it."

"Well, if you know you love him and want to spend the rest of your life with him, go for it."

* * *

Cooper and Kurt were at lunch. They went to a nice coffee shop. They each got coffee and a sub sandwhich.

"So Kurt, how have you been?"

"I have been pretty good and you?"

"I've been quite alright. My grandmother and Charles and Camilla all wanted me to tell you hi and they miss you terribly. It's like you're part of the family! They love you probably more then they love me!"

Kurt sat there thinking.

_It's like you're part of the family!_ Cooper's words kept playing in Kurt's mind.

He would love nothing more then to be part of Blaine's family. Would Blaine want to marry him one day? He sure hoped so because he would want nothing more then to marry Blaine.

"Kurt? Kurtie? You there buddy?"

"What? Oh yeah! Sorry, I was just...thinking."

"About what?"

"Umm..."

"Were you thinking about Blaine?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, you always get this look in your eyes whenever you see Blaine or talk about him. It's very sweet actually." Cooper chuckled taking a sip of his coffee.

Kurt blushed. "Oh well yeah..I was thinking about him." Kurt let out a little giggle.

"Would you want to marry Blaine one day?" Cooper asked.

"Of course I would! He is..the love of my life, the sunshine of my day, the peanut butter to my jell-"

"Ok ok, get it," Cooper laughed "would you really marry him?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

They went back to eating and sipping coffee. One day when Blaine would come up to him and say he was ready to marry Kurt, Cooper knew that he had to give Blaine something special to give Kurt..."

* * *

**June 2010**

Life had been hectic the last 7 months. Zayn and Harry's wedding had been a month ago. It was a beautiful ceremony. Both Blaine and Kurt had been part of the ceremony. Harry and Zayn were thankful for them both.

Today Blaine and Kurt were moving into their new cottage. Blaine had bought them a bigger and better one. Blaine was on his way to Clarence House because Cooper called him over to pick up a couple of boxes Blaine hadn't been able to fit in the last cottage. He got out of his car and ran up to Cooper's room.

"Coop? You in here?"

"Yeah bro in the bathroom!" Cooper came out looking worn out, like he had been looking for something.

"Your boxes are next to the closet door." Cooper pointed to them.

"Oh thanks. Do you want to hang out for a few before I go?" Blaine asked.

"Sure! Take a seat." Cooper said pointing to the bed.

Cooper sat down and patted his pocket to make sure the box was there. He had to have this talk with Blaine now because in his head, Blaine needed to get his head out of his ass.

"Blaine, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Um, about Kurt..."

Blaine got a stern look on his face. "What about him?"

"Do you ever picture yourself marrying him one day?"

"Of course I do! Um why?"

"Do you plan on doing it soon?"

"I kind of was...do you think he would want to marry me?"

"You are a dumbass! Of course he would!"

Blaine sat there, butterflies in his stomach.

"Coop...I think I want to propose."

"Blaine that's fantastic!" Cooper leaned over and hugged Blaine tight. After all, Cooper was known for his hugs. He let go of Blaine. When he did, he saw a worried look on Blaine's face.

"Coop, should I go get a ring now? Kurt is busy unpacking. Would now be a good time?!" Blaine rambled.

"Bro, I think I got you covered." Cooper reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

He handed it to Blaine, who had a confused look on his face. Blaine opened the box carefully, gasping when he saw what was inside. He felt tears starting to fall down his face. In the box was a ring he hadn't seen in years.

"Cooper, you can't give me this!"

In the box was a sapphire ring. It was a silver band with sapphires and diamonds all around it. It had belonged to Cooper and Blaine's mother, Princess Diana. She saw it in a store one day and had to buy it because it matched her engagement ring. Cooper had picked out the ring to keep when they were looking through their moms things when she passed away.

"Blaine, I am giving it to you because I know how much you love it. I want you to give it to Kurt. Propose to him with it. I had been planning on giving it to you for when you would propose to him so please take it." Cooper told Blaine, tears now falling down his face.

"Oh Coop, thank you so much!" Blaine said crushing his brother in a hug.

It was now official. Blaine was already coming up with ways to do it.

Yes.

Prince Blaine of Wales was going to propose to Kurt Hummel.


	32. Proposal

**AN: Guys! I have decided to only upload on weekends now! So I am sorry this took forever to update! Anyway I got a great suggestion form a reader! How would you all like a one-shot about how Harry and Zayn's love came to be? Well I loved the idea so look out for that coming soon! For all of you in the review contest keep em coming! You still have a chance to win! Good luck to all of you! Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**October 2010**

4 months had gone by since Blaine had made the decision he wanted to propose to Kurt. He kept his mother's ring, the one Cooper gave him, in his pocket 24/7. He finally decided it was time. Sometime this week he was going to propose.

Him and Kurt loved to travel around with each other. So what better place to propose then a place they had never been together before? Blaine was going to surprise Kurt with a special trip to Africa. That wouldn't be the only surprise Kurt would be getting on this trip.

Africa had always been one of Blaine's favorite places. His mother loved Africa and it's people. Blaine never had the chance to take Kurt there, so this would be perfect.

Kurt was out with Rachel and Quinn shopping for baby clothes because surprise, Quinn had announced about two months ago that she was pregnant! Everyone was so excited for her and David.

Anyway, bottom line was Kurt was going to be gone for the rest of the day, which gave Blaine the opportunity to finalize trip details. He called his father to book the family jet and to say he was coming over later. He of course had to ask his father and grandmother permission to propose.

He then planned to go visit Burt and Carole Hummel. He of course had to ask his parents, it would be a gentleman like thing to do. Once the jet was booked and he packed both suitcases, he was off to Buckingham Palace.

* * *

"Grandmother? Father? Camilla?" Blaine yelled in the grand room where he had asked to meet with his family.

"Hey Blainey Boo!" Cooper yelled getting his attention.

Cooper, Charles, and Camilla were sitting on one couch while his grandmother and grandfather were sitting on another. Blaine sat on the couch that faced where his family was sitting.

"Hello everyone!" Blaine greeted them.

"Blaine darling, I love you but what is this all about? You know how busy we are." His grandmother informed him.

"Yes grandmother I am sorry but, I needed to ask all of you a question."

"What's wrong Blaine?" Camilla asked worried.

"Ok well, I needed to ask all of you a very important question. Something life changing."

Everyone was just staring at him waiting for him to continue. Blaine sighed before he started talking again.

"I was wondering what you all think, of me asking Kurt to marry me."

Everyone sat there in silence. Cooper, his Grandfather, Charles were grinning from ear to ear. Camilla was also grinning, but she was crying. Happy tears of course! His grandmother still had that serious look that she had before.

"Well Blaine, I am very happy for you, and I can tell you we all agree that you should ask Kurt to be a part of this family. But, it all comes down to your grandmother." Charles said, looking over at his mother worried.

The Queen cleared her throat and looked at Blaine.

"Blaine, my love, do you really love Kurt?"

"Yes grandmother, I really do."

"Will you do everything you can to protect him?"

"Yes I will."

Elizabeth sighed and then smiled. "Well then I give you my permission to make that lovely boy a part of this family."

Blaine had a smile so big on his face, he didn't know how it didn't rip his face in half.

"Thank you so much grandmother!" Blaine yelled, hugging his grandmother.

"I am so proud of you Blaine." She whispered in his ear.

He gave her a smile, and then went to go hug the rest of his family.

"Well everyone. I'm off to Africa! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck bro!" Cooper yelled as Blaine ran out of Buckingham Palace.

He was so relieved. He couldn't wait to make Kurt his forever. But he had two more things he had to do before that could.

One, propose, and two, go ask Burt Hummel for his permission.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in his car in front of the Hummel home. He was so nervous.

_What if they say no?_ Blaine thought.

No, he couldn't think like that. He got out of the car slowly and made his way to the front door. He knocked three times, then the door opened. Finn was standing there soda in his hands.

"Hey Blaine! Come on in!"

"Hi Finn!" Blaine said giving him a fist pump.

"Are your parents and Pippa here?" Blaine asked.

"Yes! We were watching tv in the living room, come on in!" Finn pushed him towards the living room.

Everyone looked up and saw Blaine.

"Hello Blaine!" Carole rushed to him giving him a hug.

"Hello everyone!" Blaine greeted them.

"To what to we owe your honor Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Well, I'm here for a serious reason actually. I needed to ask you all a very important question."

Like his family, they sat there and waited for him to continue.

"I wanted to ask permission to propose Kurt."

After a few seconds of silence, everyone started jumping up and down and smiling and crying. Carole, Finn, and Pippa all gave him permission and gave him a big hug. But like his grandmother, Burt sat in his chair and looked serious.

"Burt, I know you are very protective of Kurt. Yes we have up and downs, but I love your son sir. And I will do everything I can to give him all the love in the world and give him anything he wants. I love him sir. Please." Blaine now had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Burt stood up and hugged Blaine. He was crying too.

"Blaine that's all a father could ever ask for. I give you my permission son. Take care of him alright."

"Of course sir, I will never let him get hurt. I won't let him end up like my mother."

That was all Burt needed to hear. He knew Blaine would take care of his son. Blaine said his goodbyes and went home to greet Kurt so they could make their way to Africa.

* * *

On the way home Blaine thought about his life and how it led up to this. If he had never chosen to go to college he never would have met Kurt. Everyone always thought he would end up with Zayn. But now Zayn was married to Harry Kurt's ex!

It's funny how life ends up sometimes. Blaine chuckled to himself. He knew this is where he wanted to be in life. He knew he wanted this with Kurt. He wanted to have everything with Kurt.

He pulled up to their house and saw that Kurt was now home. This was it. Next time he pulled up to this house, hopefully he would be engaged. Blaine went in the cottage and yelled for Kurt.

"Kurt?!"

"In the kitchen!" Blaine walked into the kitchen and saw Kurt making some sandwiches.

"Hey baby." Blaine said wrapping his strong arms around Kurt.

"Hi babe." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"So babe I have a surprise for you." Blaine told Kurt.

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Well go get in the car and you will find out."

"Can I take my sandwiches to go?" Kurt winked.

"Yes you can just go get in the car mister!"

Kurt giggled, then raced to the car. Blaine went in their bedroom and grabbed the suitcases he packed. He looked around his house one last time, and then closed the door. He packed the bags in the car, and started driving to the airport.

"Can you tell me where we are going?" Kurt asked popping another sandwich in his mouth.

"Nope. It's a surprise! Now just eat ok?" Kurt shut up and continued to eat.

Soon after a little while they arrived at the airport.

"I should have known." Kurt giggled.

"Oh hush you." Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips.

They got their suitcases down and walked over to the royal family jet. After the long flight, which consisted of the couple sleeping in each others arms, they were finally in Africa.

"Can you tell me where we are now Blaine?" Kurt whined waiting for the jet doors to open.

"My love," Blaine started grabbing Kurt's hand. "we are in Africa!" The jet doors opened and showed the beautiful view of the African Savanna.

Kurt gasped. It was so beautiful.

"Blaine, this is amazing!"

Blaine was ecstatic that Kurt was so happy about being in Africa. He dragged Kurt out of the plane and out to the car that was waiting for them. After a long car ride they were finally at their destination. They were at a cabin that overlooked the whole Savanna.

"Blaine, I can't even tell you how happy I am right now. You are the best boyfriend ever!" Kurt hugged him.

_Soon to be fiance._ Blaine thought.

He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the cabin. It was a big spacious cabin with a king sized bed and african decorations all over.

"It's so peaceful here." Kurt sighed looking around.

"Yeah it is. Well we are only here for two days so let's get some rest, tomorrow will be a big day." Blaine informed him.

They changed into some pj's and fell asleep on the bed in each other's arms. While Kurt was asleep peacefully, a billion thoughts were going through Blaine's mind. He was so nervous about proposing to Kurt. He knew he should be prepared, but he was just so nervous!

He knew tomorrow would be the day. Tonight would be the last night he would hold Kurt in his arms as his boyfriend. If all went well, tomorrow night Kurt would be in his arms as his fiance.

* * *

After a day of exploring the Savanna, taking pictures, and seeing wildlife all over, Blaine and Kurt were back at the cabin exhausted. The sun was setting, and it looked beautiful on the Savanna background.

It was the perfect time.

They both changed into sensible clothes and plopped down on the couch.

"Today was the best day ever. Thank you Blaine." Kurt smiled kissing Blaine passionately.

"Mm you're welcome babe. I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

"Ok, I think I'm gonna read a book for a while." Kurt said reaching into his bag for a book, settling on the couch to read it.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and went outside to gather his thoughts. The sunset looked so beautiful. It was the perfect time to propose. He was going to do it now. It was now or never. He patted his pocket to make sure the ring box was there, which it was. He went inside to get Kurt.

This was it.

"Kurt! You have to come see the sunset it is so beautiful!" Blaine smiled.

"Alright!" Kurt giggled reaching out for Blaine's extended hand.

They looked out over the sunset. It really was beautiful.

"I think this has been the best trip ever." Kurt smiled leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"It has." Blaine sighed.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt said looking up at Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, reaching out to grab both of Kurt's hands.

"I love you so much. You know that right?"

"Of course I do." Kurt giggled.

"My love I love you so much. You are the sunshine of my life. I have no idea what I would do without you. I want everything with you Kurt, everything. You are the love of my life Kurt. I don't know what I would do without you. So.."

Blaine sighed and pulled the ring box out of his pocket and dropped to his knees. Kurt gasped, eyes wide.

"Kurt I love you. And I would love for you to be mine forever. So Kurt Hummel, will you do me the greatest honors of becoming my husband?"

* * *

**Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger ya'll ;D Until next weekend!:D**


	33. Presenting the Newly Engaged Couple

**IMPORTANT AN!": Hey guys! So couple of announcements! First off I found the perfect cover picture for this story! Uploaded it about a week ago so hopefully all of you have seen it! If not..then go look at it! Like I said it's the cover for this story and it's of Blaine and Kurt dancing at prom and Kurt has the crown on his head...yeah when I saw it I thought it was perfect so hope you all like it! **

**Second! today I recieved a message from _klaineficspdfs on Tumblr and Livejournal_ and they said someone requested my story be published on their website! I didn't know you guys liked this story so much! So whoever requested my story to them big thank you to you! So right now that is in the works so look out for my story on their site! If you are looking for klaine fics I suggest you go to them they have the best klaine fics around! Which is why I was so honored! Again thank you all! **

**Ok so back to they story I'm sorry I left you with that evil cliffhanger but as you all can tell I love em(; So read and enjoy! And again to all those in the review contest good luck! :D**

* * *

_"Kurt?"_

_"Yeah?" Kurt said looking up at Blaine._

_"Kurt," Blaine sighed, reaching out to grab both of Kurt's hands._

_"I love you so much. You know that right?"_

_"Of course I do." Kurt giggled._

_"My love I love you so much. You are the sunshine of my life. I have no idea what I would do without you. I want everything with you Kurt, everything. You are the love of my life Kurt. I don't know what I would do without you. So.."_

_Blaine sighed and pulled the ring box out of his pocket and dropped to his knees. Kurt gasped, eyes wide._

_"Kurt I love you. And I would love for you to be mine forever. So Kurt Hummel, will you do me the greatest honors of becoming my husband?"_

Kurt was stunned. His beautiful boyfriend was on his knees in front of him holding out a box containing an engagement ring. He felt tears streaming down his face. His heart felt like it would explode and all that would come out would be rainbows and unicorns.

"Blaine, of course I'll marry you!" Kurt yelled jumping on top of Blaine hugging him tight.

Blaine had the biggest goofiest smile on his face. His life was perfect right now. Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyf- no, fiance.

Once they parted Blaine opened the box and showed it to Kurt. Kurt was stunned to the max now. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen...other then the promise ring Blaine gave him which seemed like years ago. He still wore it to this very day. Right now it was on his right hand ring finger.

"It was my mothers. I think she would be happy to know that you are wearing it." Blaine smiled putting the ring on Kurt's finger.

Kurt was now crying to the max. To know that this ring had belonged to Blaine's mother, there was no words for it. He could only hope that if Dianna was here right now, she would approve of Blaine and his relationship. He looked down at his finger and started crying even more.

He was _engaged_. To the man he loved.

If you had told him 10 years ago that he would marry his crush Prince Blaine, he would have laughed in your face.

"Thank you so much Blaine. I love it. I wish I could have met her." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine wished for that too. He knew his mother would have loved Kurt. He wished his mother would be here to see him marry the man he loved, but he knew that wherever she was, she was watching over him and probably overjoyed with him. That's all he hoped for. Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"You want to go to bed now babe?" Blaine asked.

"Sure honey." Kurt pecked his lips then stood up with Blaine, and walked to the bedroom.

They layed in bed and just cuddled with each other. Blaine put Kurt's left hand in his, and admired the ring.

"This ring looks so beautiful on your finger." Blaine said as he kissed it.

"Hmm...I agree. So when do we tell everyone?" Kurt asked.

"Well, we can inform our families when we get home, but we should wait about a month until we come out to the press."

"Alright that sounds good. I can't wait to marry you Blaine."

"I know honey me too."

That night they both fell asleep in each others arms thinking about the rest of their life together.

* * *

When they got home the next day, Kurt wanted to go break the news to his family. Blaine couldn't let Kurt down, so once they stepped off the plane they were on their way to the Hummel residence. When they arrived, Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and yanked him out of the car yelling

"Let's go, let's go!"

_It's times like these when I fall in love with you more and more._ Blaine thought.

They rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Pippa came to the door and was surprised when she saw Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey brother! What are you doing here?" Pippa asked hugging him.

"I'M ENGAGED!" Kurt yelled showing off his left hand.

"AAAHHHH!" Pippa squealed. She ran into the house dragging Kurt and Blaine along to where the whole family was.

"KURT AND BLAINE ARE ENGAGED!" Pippa yelled.

Burt got up and hugged his son. "Congrats my little man. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you dad." Kurt said hugging him back.

Burt then hugged Blaine and sat down.

"Oh honey congrats!" Carole exclaimed hugging the both of them.

"Let me see the ring!" Finn said. Kurt showed off his hand to Carole, Finn, and Pippa, who were all looking at it as if it was the most precious thing they had ever seen.

"Wow Blaine, nice. You best better treat my brother good!" Finn said hugging Blaine.

"Don't worry man, I will." Blaine assured him.

After a few hours of visiting with Kurt's family, they were on their way to Buckingham Palace to go talk to Blaine's family. They walked into the stunning building and started to make their way to the Queen's office. As they walked in, they saw all of Blaine's family. Blaine stood in the doorway silent for a few seconds..until he yelled out

"ME AND KURT ARE ENGAGED!"

"HOLY SHIT ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!? CONGRATS MAN!" Cooper yelled running to hug Blaine and Kurt.

"Cooper! Language young man!" Elizabeth scolded her grandson.

"Sorry granny."

"Oh congrats you two!" Camilla exclaimed hugging them both.

As Kurt's family, Blaine's family all congratulated them and asked to see the ring. They were all ecstatic.

"We can't wait to have you be a part of this family young man." Prince Phillip said.

"We couldn't have asked for someone better for Blaine to love. Thank you Kurt. We know you will be a great addition to the family." The Queen told him. Kurt giggled and blushed.

"Thank you all so much for being so open and welcoming to me. I can't wait to be part of this family."

Everyone hugged him once more and took a seat. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and sat them down on a couch close to each other.

"So when are you going to tell the press?" Cooper asked.

"We actually don't know. How about a month from now. Is that ok grandmother?" Blaine asked Elizabeth.

"I think a month from now would be perfect! I'll start setting up the press conference."

After visiting with the royal family for a few hours, Kurt and Blaine were on their way home. Once they were home they showered, changed, and ate. They were now in bed resting in each others arms.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes worried. "Why baby?"

"What if the press doesn't approve of me marrying you. I'm a commoner and you are a prince. What if no one approves of me?" Kurt asked worried.

This was his biggest fear. Being bashed by the press for not being good enough for Blaine.

"Kurt! Don't ever say that! You are perfect for me. Your family approved and my family approved. That's all that matters right? And plus we live in the 21st century now! No one cares if you are a commoner or not!" Blaine reassured him.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm just so nervous."

"I know baby me too." Blaine kissed Kurt with all the love and passion he could.

"We will get through this together though ok?" Blaine assured him when they broke apart.

"Of course. I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt. Always and forever.

* * *

**November 2010**

A month had flown by since Blaine and Kurt got engaged. Now today was the day that they would come out to the press with their engagement. Blaine was dressed in a black suit with navy blue tie and Kurt was dressed in a navy blue suit with a matching navy blue tie. All of the blue on his tux matched perfectly with his engagement ring.

All of the paparazzi with cameras were waiting for them outside in the grand room at Buckingham Palace. Blaine gestured for Kurt to grab his arm. Kurt placed his arm inside of Blaine's and held on tight. They way Kurt had his arm in Blaine's, it showed off the ring perfectly.

"Are you ready baby?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, I'm ready."

They got ready to walk outside as the announcer started to announce their presence.

"_Now presenting the newly engaged couple Prince Blaine Wales and Kurt Hummel." _The announcer spoke through the microphone.

When the photographers heard the word _engaged _they went crazy.

Blaine walked out with Kurt on his arm, and the flashes started. They stood in front of a big fireplace and smiled as everyone took their pictures.

"Are you happy Blaine?!" A photographer yelled.

Blaine looked at Kurt lovingly and smiled. "Yes, I'm the happiest man alive."

Kurt looked at Blaine when he spoke and smiled at him. Kurt looked so beautiful in that moment, Blaine couldn't help but sneak a few glances at him from time to time.

Each one caught on camera.

Blaine knew that this was the man he would spend the rest of his life with, no doubt about it. He loved Kurt. And now all he had to do was wait for their wedding and he would be the happiest man alive.

* * *

**Until next weekend everyone!:D Have a great week!:D**


	34. Planning a Wedding

**AN: So guys! Not much talking in this chapter it just basically goes through all of Kurt and Blaine's wedding planning. You don't have to read it but, if you want to know the details of Kurt and Blaine's wedding I suggest you do! Some die notes, I know Prince William doesn't wear a wedding band, but in this story we are just going to have Blaine wear one ok! And o you all remember Laura? Blaine's stepsister. Yeah just a reminder in case you didn't remember. So just two more chapters guys! I think I am going to cry D: Even though their will be a sequel fear not! And of course I will be writing a one shot about Zayn and Harry sometime soon. So to all those in the review contest you only have this chapter and next chapter to get your reviews in! Good luck to you all! Enjoy the chap!**

* * *

**December 2010**

**Monday**

Blaine and Kurt had been extremely busy since they had announced their engagement. Their faces had been plastered on magazines and newspapers all over the world. Everyone wanted to interview them. Their wedding was already being called '2011 Best Wedding of the Year'. They had set their wedding date for April 29, 2011.

Now that their wedding was only 4 months away, they couple had been busy preparing it. This whole week was going to be a week dedicated to making their wedding the best day of their life. Right now the couple was sitting in a room at Buckingham Palace going through the approved list of who they could invite to the wedding. They were having trouble though.

"Blaine, I don't know who any of these people are! I want people I actually know to be at my wedding." Kurt sighed.

The list was full of rich people and royal families from all over the world. He had never heard of some of these people it was crazy.

"To tell you the truth babe, I have no idea who to invite either. I only know a couple of people on this list!" Blaine exclaimed.

This was so stupid. He needed to talk to his grandmother about this. He pulled his cellphone out and called her.

"Hi granny it's Blaine. I was just wondering if you could come see me and Kurt we have a problem. We are in the room next to your office. Ok thank you. Ok she said she would be right over. Don't worry my love we will get this all worked out." Blaine assured Kurt.

After a few minutes the Queen walked in looking worried.

"What is wrong my loves?" She asked.

"Grandmother me and Kurt were just going through the list of people we should invite but, we both have no clue who these people are! We want people we actually know at our wedding. Do you think we could get rid of some of these people?" Blaine asked nervous.

He wouldn't know what to think if his grandmother said no. Elizabeth grabbed the list off of the table and scanned through it. After looking through the pages she crumpled the list and threw it away. Both Blaine and Kurt had their eyes wide wondering what just happened.

"Blaine, Kurt, this is your wedding. You invite who you want to invite. Here," She grabbed a notebook and pen off a nearby table. "start the list from scratch. Start listing your family and friends you want to invite first. Then you can invite some of those other people on the other list ok?"

"Thank you granny!" Blaine thanked his grandmother.

She always knew what to do.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Kurt thanked her giving her a smile.

"You two have fun!" She said then walked out of the room to continue her work.

Blaine and Kurt started their list by listing their family members and friends they wanted at the wedding. Once they were done, they headed to the great room where a photographer was waiting to take their pre-wedding portraits. They both knew that this wedding was going to be amazing.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Now that their guest list was done and the portraits were taken, today Blaine and Kurt were going to design their invitations. And then they were going to choose what to wear to the wedding. They were sitting down in the same room they were at the day before. They decided to make this their wedding planning room.

They both had sketchbooks in front of them. They were sketching some ideas for what they wanted their invitations to look like. They had a few of their sample portraits out in front of them, in case they wanted a picture of them on the invitation. In the end they both chose Kurt's design.

At the top it had their symbol, a B and a K with a crown on top. The wording said,

'The Lord Chamberlain is commanded by the Queen to invite _ to the Marriage of His Royal Highness Prince Blaine of Wales K.G with Mister Kurt Hummel at Westminster Abbey On Friday 29th April, 2011 at 11:00 am'

At the bottom was a picture of Blaine and Kurt that they had taken as one of their portraits. Blaine was holding Kurt in his arms, and Kurt had his left hand on Blaine's shoulder that showed off his engagement ring perfectly. They knew that their guests would love the invitations. They knew that they did.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Today Kurt was going to meet with Sarah Burton at Alexander McQueen to design his suit for the wedding. Blaine said he was just going to wear his Irish Guard uniform. So he decided to stay home and rest. Kurt's car pulled in front of the fashion studio and he walked inside.

"Hello you must be Kurt! My name is Sarah Burton. It is lovely to meet you. Thank you for choosing me to design your suit for your wedding!" Sarah greeted Kurt.

"Sarah, it is lovely to meet you! I have been a fan of you since you started here so I had to of course choose you!" Kurt replied to Sarah.

They both spent the rest of the day designing what Kurt would wear. When they were done, Kurt was extremely pleased with it. Throughout the day they also designed the bridesmaid dresses, groomsmen suits, and the suit that Kurt would wear after the wedding.

Kurt and Blaine had chosen Rachel, Quinn, Laura, and Pippa as the bridesmaids. Finn would be Kurt's best man and Cooper would be Blaine's best man. They had chose Wes and David for the groomsmen. Once the outfits were designed, Kurt said goodbye to Sarah and headed home. He couldn't wait till April 29th.

* * *

**Thursday**

Today Blaine and Kurt were in their wedding planning room where tons of flower arrangements had been set out before them. It had reminded Blaine of how he went with Harry to pick out flowers for Harry and Zayn's wedding. That was the time that Blaine made the decision he needed to marry Kurt as soon as possible.

They looked through tons of flowers. They decided that in between seats at the wedding, they would have trees. Then after the wedding they wanted the trees to be planted at Buckingham Palace to be a permanent reminder of that day. They then chose blossoms, azaleas, rhododendron, euphorbia, wisteria, lilac and lily of the valley as their flowers. They were all going to be picked from the royal family garden.

The flowers all meant something to Blaine and Kurt. The night before they looked online and looked up all kinds of flowers and what they meant. The flowers they chose had special meanings to them.

Blossom means spiritual beauty. Azalea means romance. Rhododendron means caution. Euphorbia means persistence. Wisteria means mutual trust. White lilac means memories of youth and the happy innocence of days long since past. Lily of the valley means return of happiness.

Once the flowers were picked Blaine left the room so Kurt could decide what flowers he would carry down the aisle. He decided on a bouquet of all the flowers they picked. He made the bouquet himself and gave it to the person who was in charge of the flowers. The bouquet would be frozen until the wedding.

* * *

**Friday**

Kurt and Blaine were exhausted from all the wedding planning they did this week. Tomorrow was their last day, but today they would choose and design their wedding cake. In their wedding planning room, tons of flavors of cake and frosting was displayed out before them. They both sampled all of the cake flavors and frosting.

They eventually chose fruit cake and white icing. The bakers showed them pictures of different kind of cakes they could have. They chose a very pretty multi-tiered one with roses and their symbol to be decorations.

Blaine requested that they should have a second cake, in case their guests didn't prefer fruit cake. So since Kurt got to pick their big wedding cake, Blaine picked a Chocolate Biscuit Cake cake, with crushed cookies and dark chocolate, one of the prince's favorites as a child. They chose the design for that cake, which would be 3 square tiers and their symbol at the top. With chocolate roses on each corner.

They both agreed that their cakes were beyond gorgeous and they would not want to eat them.

* * *

**Saturday**

Today was the last day of wedding planning for Kurt and Blaine. After this, they queen's staff would take over for everything. Today was a special day because Blaine and Kurt were going to be designing their wedding bands. The jeweler from Wartski Elizabeth had hired came to Buckingham Palace to meet with the Prince and soon to be Prince.

The wedding bands would be made of Welsh Gold that the Queen had given Kurt and Blaine as an engagement present. They made them so that it would have their symbol, a K and B with a crown over the initials, engraved in diamonds. Once the jeweler had the designs, he left.

Kurt and Blaine felt like they could sleep for hours. One of the Queen's drivers drove them back to their cottage. They both staggered inside and plopped down on their bed.

"Blaine, I am so exhausted. Who knew planning a wedding could be so tiring." Kurt said.

He never knew this was going to be so exhausting.

"Don't worry baby, it will all be worth it in the end." Blaine told him stroking Kurt's beautiful pale face.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming about their wedding day. They couldn't wait for it to come.

They knew it would be the best day of their lives.


	35. Flashbacks

**IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ! AN: GUYS! THIS WEEK WAS CRAY CRAY! (crazy) Did you all see glee?! I cried when Blaine sang, when kurt left, and when Rachel and Kurt ran in each others arms. I could have filled a pool with my tears. ANYWAY! What did you all think of it?! In other news did you hear about Kate Middleton.?! Poor thing, like seriously people need to respect their privacy! But hey there is one prompt for the sequel! Major angst there right.?!**

**So yes definetly expect this Kate incident to be in the sequel. Spoiler alert! Haha. Ok guys the review contest is coming to an end! You guys have all of this upcoming week to get your reviews in! I will start counting reviews on Friday and release the winner in the last chapter of this story next Saturday! **

**Yes guys, the last chapter of this story will be next Saturday! So any reviews on Saturday WILL NOT BE COUNTED. After I am done counting the reviews mid-Friday, that is all I am counting, so if you see that I didn't count one of your reviews that means that that is when I stopped counting. So make sure to get them in all next week! If you have any questions feel free to message me!**

**Remember the winner gets a one-shot of his or her choice and will be a main character in the sequel to this story! Yes guys there will be a sequel to this story! This sin't the end of Prince Blaine and Kurt! There is much more to come. So this chpater is just...what it is haha. I'm listening to Never Say Never in Glee version while writing this so yeah haha. Till next Saturday! Ta-ta for now. Reviewers good luck.!**

* * *

**March 2011**

It was now March, and it was just one month until Blaine and Kurt would finally marry each other. The past couple of months had been so hectic for the couple. This wedding could not come faster. If it were up to Kurt and Blaine, they would just go down to the courthouse and get married then and there, but sadly it wasn't up to them. Their wedding was going to be the biggest and best wedding they royals and the world would ever see.

Kurt and Blaine were now resting at their cottage after a hectic day. Yes, the Queen had a group of people now planning the wedding, but Kurt and Blaine still had to approve all decisions made. To say the least they were both tired. Yet they knew all of this work would be worth it in the end.

Kurt was so glad tomorrow was Saturday. On the weekends, Elizabeth would give the two men Saturday and Sunday off. He was dreading when Monday would come, which is why Blaine had an extra special surprise for his husband to be. Kurt was sleeping peacefully, which gave Blaine the perfect opportunity to pack for the two of them.

He had had plenty of practice packing for the both of them he was so used to it. Once he was done and decided he had everything he needed to make this a special week for Kurt.

Yes week.

Blaine was going to take Kurt on their final trip before they were to get married.

"Kurt, honey wake up." Blaine showered Kurt's face in kisses trying to wake him up.

"Nu-uh sleepn, go away." Kurt sleepily mumbled.

Blaine showered his face in more kisses. "Come on honey wake up. We will miss our flight!" Blaine exclaimed.

This made Kurt wake up.

"What do you mean miss our flight?" Kurt asked confused.

"Why don't you get your pretty little tushy out of bed and you can find out!" Blaine told him.

Kurt got up and walked lazily to the front door. Blaine grabbed their bags and lead them to the car. On their way to their last trip before they would get married.

* * *

"Can you please where you are taking me and why?" Kurt asked.

They were now on the royal family jet onward to the secret location Blaine was taking them to.

"Honey, you should know by now I never will tell you where I am taking you. The reason I am taking you on this trip is because you deserve a break from all the wedding planning. And I wanted to take you on one last trip before we officially get married." Blaine explained to Kurt while holding his hand and looking into those ocean blue eyes that were filled with happy tears.

"Awh, Blaine that is so sweet." Kurt babbled, giving Blaine a peck on the cheek.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine. Forever."

* * *

After a few hours of flying, the plane finally landed at Kurt and Blaine's destination. Blaine was holding Kurt in his arms, who was sleeping.

"Kurt, honey wake up. We are here!" Blaine exclaimed trying to wake Kurt up.

Kurt groggily woke up. "Mmm where are we?" He asked, his voice deep because he just woke up.

"Go open the door and you will see." Blaine told him.

Kurt went to open the door of the plane and looked out. Before him he saw the Atlantic Ocean and a field of Emerald grass. He immediately knew where they were just by looking at the grass.

"Are we in Ireland?!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine chuckled and went to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Yes baby, we are in Ireland."

"Blaine you are amazing." Kurt said leaning in to kiss his fiance.

"Yes, I know baby." Blaine chuckled.

* * *

After Blaine and Kurt had settled in the vacation home Blaine had rented for them on the beach, they decided to head out to dinner. They found a nice little diner on the beach. They both ordered shrimp, lobster, crab cakes, and chips that they both shared. For dessert they ordered Irish Coffee Cake. While they ate they talked about the wedding and how beautiful it was going to be.

"Blaine I can't wait for our wedding. All this work is so hectic, I never knew it would be this hard." Kurt sighed.

"I know baby, but like we have been saying, it will be worth it in the end." Blaine chuckled.

"Hmm..yeah I guess you are right. I bet everyone is going to look beautiful. Quinn, Rachel, Pippa, and Laura have already had fittings for their dresses and they looked stunning! I did good with those dresses if I say so myself." Kurt laughed.

"Yes! They did look all stunning! And Finn, Cooper, Wes, and David looked nice in their tuxes. Our wedding is going to be great!" Blaine said excitedly.

He couldn't help it. He couldn't wait to marry the man of his dreams.

"Calm down baby! Just one more month and you are mine forever and I am yours. I am just worried about the long walk I have to make to the altar. Westminster Abbey is huge! All those people looking at me. Especially your family and my family! That is going to make me nervous." Kurt rambled on.

The whole time Kurt was talking, Blaine was looking at nowhere and looking confused and sad.

"I wish my mother was here to see us. To see me get married. To see you and how much I love you." Blaine said quietly looking down.

Kurt knew Blaine was feeling uneasy about his mother not being here, but he didn't know how bad it was. All Blaine wanted was for his mother to see him get married. But that would never happen.

"Oh honey, why don't we get out of here and take a walk on the beach?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine was in no shape to talk about his mother right now. Maybe a nice walk would get him to open up. Blaine agreed with Kurt. They both paid the bill and headed outside to take a nice walk on the beach. The sun was setting on the horizon and it looked beautiful. The couple walked down the beach hand in hand in silence.

"So," Kurt started off. "you want to tell me more about what you are feeling?"

Blaine was silent for a few seconds, the wheels turning in his head, before he started to speak.

"I miss my mom. I didn't realize how much until now. I wish she was here to see me get married. I wish she could have met you. She would have loved you." Blaine explained, tears streaming down his face.

Kurt's heart broke at the scene. He stopped them from walking and took Blaine's face in his hands.

"Blaine, I wish I could have met her to. I would have loved her to pieces. But you have to understand that yes, she isn't here with us now, but she will always be watching over you. Over us. I bet she is so happy and proud of you right now. Don't ever feel like she is never with you. She is with you all the time. Her spirit is around you all the time and she will always have a special place within you," Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's heart. "right here."

By now they were both openly crying. Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt the most intense and passionate kiss they have ever had. Blaine had never loved Kurt more than he did at that moment. His love for Kurt grew each and every day. Once they separated Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes. Those beautiful ocean eyes. He remembered seeing those eyes somewhere.

* * *

_September 2001_

"_Why do I need a wingman?" Blaine asked Wes confused._

_"Come with me." Wes said guiding Blaine out of the room._

_As they were going down the stairs to the lounge, they passed by a guy who had a shocked expression on his face. Is that how everyone is going to look at me here? Blaine thought._

* * *

Present

Back when Blaine had first started school, he remembered passing a guy with a shocked expression on his face. The guy had deep blue eyes, and was looking at him funny.

It was _Kurt_.

The first time he had ever seen those blue eyes was when Wes was leading him down to the lounge to check out guys. He remembered hating that look that that gu-Kurt, was giving him. Now he couldn't help but love it.

"Kurt do you remember how we met?" Blaine asked hoping Kurt would know the answer.

"Umm of course I remember! We got paired up for a project. And the rest was history." Kurt giggled.

Blaine couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed, but he understood how Kurt must have not remembered.

"No silly, remember it was my first day at University. I was walking down to the lounge with Wes and we passed by each other. I looked into your blue eyes. You were looking at me in a funny way, but little did I know that that guy with the blue eyes would be mine forever one day."

Kurt remembered that day. He had just got done taking a run on campus when he was going up to Quinn, Rachel, and Santana's dorm room. On his way up he passed by Blaine. Prince Blaine. Kurt was starstruck so he couldn't help but stare at him. He also remembered Blaine looking a little mad.

"How come you looked at me like you were angry with me that day?" Kurt asked.

He was always curious to find out why the prince had looked at him with hate in his eyes.

Blaine sighed. "It's because I thought that that was how everyone would look at me in that school. As if I were a fresh piece of meat. So I was angry that that was what I would have to live with for four years. But now, I don't feel so bad about it." Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt on the lips.

They finished off their night finishing their walk on the beach. At one point they stopped and traced their symbol in the sand. Kurt drew the K, Blaine drew they B, and they both drew half of the crown. They took a picture of it with the ocean and sunset in the background. They vowed that it was the best picture ever and that they would hang it up as soon as possible when they would get home.

They spent the rest of the week relaxing, making love, returning to that cute little diner, and just spending time with each other. It was complete heaven for the both of them. Just one more month. One more month until they were each other's forever.

* * *

**The flashback Blaine had was from the first chapter if you all don't remember. Go reread chapter 1 if you want, I think it would be less confusing if you all did that haha. Again good luck to all you reviewers.! Ta-ta for now.!**


	36. A Royal Wedding

**IMPORTANT AN!:: GUYS! Thank you so much for supporting me for this entire story! I couldn't thank you enough! This story has changed my life for the better. I would like to give a special thank you to a special person I met on here and she instantly became my bestfriend Herecomethefireworks! Special shoutout to her for supporting me with this story and for sending me a pink sunglasses charm for my birthday.!:D in return I would love to make her a main character in the sequel to this story so Kelly, text me ASAP!:D As for the review contest! I would like to take the time to list all of my reviewers for this story**

**valia, amynaoko, vandyskyxbridge, msdarque, khrystaline, badumtiss, jedward, justsayyoulikeklaine, muchacha, rachelmichellemybelle, visionimpossible, sashamasha007, callim, klainer96, herecomethefireworks, weetos, , darrenchris, pinksunglassesandsaiswords, rentlavieboheme, alygal1331, cold kagome, washuuwa, ruiningourlubes, ilovemyshu, klainedrarrymerthur, gleekingadorkable, mazeofimagination, sayuri rose k, and monday mourning in the asylum! Now for the moment you have all been waititng for the winner of the review contest is, with a whooping 28 reviews, msdarque! Congradulations to you! Please message me so we can go over your prize.!:D Now for the last chapter of 'A Royal Romance' Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**April 2011**

Kurt woke up in Blaine's arms. Blaine was still fast asleep. Tomorrow would be the day that Kurt and Blaine would get married. Today however, Kurt would be spending all day at a hotel with his family and Blaine would spend time with his family at Clarence House.

"Blaine wake up." Kurt shook Blaine trying to wake him.

"Mmm wha?" Blaine asked very confused.

"Come on we have to pack." Kurt pecked him on the lips.

After the wedding Kurt and Blaine would leave on a one week honeymoon. The destination was unknown to Kurt as Blaine wanted to plan all of it.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" Blaine mumbled.

"Fine I guess we could. I mean we don't _have_ to get married tomorr-"

"No nevermind! I'll get up." Blaine yelled jumping out of bed.

They spent the rest of the morning packing and just spending time with each other together before they would be separated until tomorrow. Kurt was so excited for tomorrow. He would marry the man of his dreams. There was just one problem. He was extremely nervous. Seven thousand journalists would be covering their wedding and there would be sixty cameras watching their every move. Plus there would be millions more at home watching them marry on television.

Yep. Kurt was nervous.

"Blaine?

" "Yes baby?" Blaine looked up from where he was packing and looked at Kurt worried.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit. Why, are you?"

Kurt sighed "Yes I'm terrified."

Blaine went and wrapped his arms around Kurt trying to comfort him.

"Baby don't be nervous. I can see why you are though. You can do this." Blaine tried to assure him.

"I guess you are right." Kurt sighed once more.

They continued their packing until they heard a knock on their door. They both went over to open it. Standing at the door was Cooper and Finn.

"Hello my lovelies!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Hey Blaine, hey Kurt." Finn said fist bumping them.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look. Their brothers were so different from each other.

"We are here to take you both away to spend time with your families for the last time before you are married!" Cooper explained again.

"Yeah what he said." Finn said like he was in la-la land.

Kurt and Blaine were both sad that they were going to be separated now. It would all be worth it in the end though. They got dressed, grabbed their suitcases, and headed outside where two cars were waiting to take them to their destinations. Finn said goodbye to Blaine and Cooper and went into the car that was Kurt's. Cooper hugged and kissed Kurt all over and went to wait in Blaine's car. The couple was left standing alone with each other.

"I'm going to miss you." Blaine pouted.

"Oh don't be a baby! It's just for the rest of the day." Kurt chuckled.

"Still. I guess I will see you tomorrow." Blaine sighed.

They both kissed and gave each other a hug.

"See you later baby." Kurt told him.

They broke apart and looked in each others eyes.

"I'll meet you at the altar." Blaine smiled.

Kurt giggled. "I'll be the one in white."

Blaine laughed and gave Kurt one last kiss before going in his car. Kurt sat in his car next to Finn, and they were off. Kurt looked back at Blaine's car as it went the opposite way. It felt as if he were leaving Blaine forever but yet, it was just step one of them being together forever.

* * *

Blaine and Cooper had finally arrived at Clarence House after taking a long drive around London for a while. They unloaded Blaine's suitcase and went inside. Inside the dining room was Blaine's family. There was a big buffet before them and they were all gathering plates and plates of food.

"Hello darling!" Elizabeth exclaimed going over to give him a hug.

Charles and Camilla both said hello, and the family sat down to eat.

"Are you nervous?" Camilla asked.

"A little bit, but I think Kurt is way more nervous than I am."

"I wish I could see Kurt today. But oh well I guess I will just have to wait!" Charles said.

The family continued their dinner with small talk.

"Well we all best better be going to bed! We all have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." The Queen said to everyone.

Everyone said their goodnights to each other and went into their rooms. Blaine changed into his pajamas and laid in his bed. He wished that Kurt was at his side right now. It felt so lonely without him. Soon enough Kurt would be his and he wouldn't have to miss him at all.

* * *

Kurt and Finn finally arrived at the hotel they would be staying at for the night. There was tons of photographers trying to get a glimpse of the future prince. They went inside the hotel and took an elevator up to their room. When they opened the door, they were met with screaming and smiles and hugs by everyone.

All of his family was there. Burt, Carole, and Pippa. Rachel, Quinn, Laura, Wes, and David were also there. The wedding party would all travel together to the abbey tomorrow. Cooper would travel to the church with Blaine. They spent the evening eating and talking with each other.

"Are you nervous?" David asked Kurt.

"Extremely nervous." Kurt chuckled.

"I'm sure you will be great." Wes comforted him.

They all talked a little while more, than went to bed. The said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms. Kurt changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed, snuggling into the covers. He wished Blaine was here with him now. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Blaine woke up. Sun streaming in through the window. Then reality hit him like a ton of bricks.

Today was the day.

Today was the day that Blaine and Kurt would marry each other. Blaine could hardly contain his excitement. He got up and went to say good morning to all of his family. He went back into his room and started getting ready for the day. He changed into his irish guard uniform, and slicked his hair back with gel trapping his curls from going loose. Cooper came into the room, he was dressed in his uniform of the Blues and Royals.

"You ready bro?" Cooper asked.

Blaine sighed and looked in the mirror. "Yeah I'm ready." Blaine said.

They said goodbye to the family and they were off to Westminster Abbey.

* * *

Kurt woke up feeling the best he ever felt. Today was the day that he would marry the man of his dreams. His life had been crazy the moment he locked eyes with Blaine. He truly felt he and Blaine were meant to be together. He went to say good morning to everybody and then left to get his hair done. Rachel, Quinn, and Laura made sure his hair was perfectly coiffed before they went to get ready themselves.

Kurt put on his snow as white suit and made sure he had all of his jewelry on that Blaine had given him over the years. Carole was about to leave to the abbey. So she said goodbye to Kurt.

"I will see you later my little Duke of Cambridge." Carole hugged him goodbye.

Earlier that morning the Queen made an announcement that Blaine and Kurt would both be Duke's of Cambridge. Kurt was happy and satisfied with his title.

"I'll see you later mom." Kurt hugged her back. They smiled at each other and then she was off.

The next people to leave were Rachel, Quinn, Laura, Pippa, Finn, Wes, and David. They each said their goodbyes to Kurt and they were also off to the Abbey as well. The rest of Kurt's family that were staying at the hotel also had left to the abbey. The only people left at the hotel now were Kurt and Burt. They both waited on the couch in the main room of the hotel room until it was time for them to leave.

"Kurt." Burt addressed him.

"Yeah dad?"

"Son, I want you to know that I am very proud of you. I'm glad that I can call you my son and I'm glad that I gained a new son in Blaine. I just, I'm so proud of you." They both had tears running down their faces now.

"Oh dad!" Kurt said going over to hug his father.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too kiddo."

* * *

At the abbey Blaine and Cooper were waiting in a small chapel in the back of the church. Blaine and Kurt's families were all at the church now and the wedding party was waiting at the door for Kurt to arrive.

The Queen was now on her way to the church with Prince Philip. Out in the abbey they heard the Queen's anthem and they knew that their grandmother had arrived. The next to arrive at the church would be Kurt. Blaine now felt butterflies in his stomach. He hoped Kurt would get there soon.

* * *

Kurt and Burt were given the signal that it was time to leave to the church. They climbed in the car and they were on their way. Kurt couldn't believe how many people were on the street holding signs that had Blaine and Kurt's faces on them. He waved to all the people. All of them looking so excited. He could see tv screens had been set-up throughout London so everyone could see the ceremony.

Finally, they were at the church. The wedding party was waiting for him outside of the church. Kurt climbed out of the car and was met with tons of screaming with people near by. He waved to all of them with his free hand, the other hand carrying his bouquet. They all walked inside of the church and began to get into position.

"You look fantastic Kurt!" Rachel, Quinn, Pippa, and Laura all said in unison giving him one last hug.

"Good luck!" Wes and David hugged him.

Finn picked Kurt up and twirled him around.

"Good luck bro!" Finn said.

Kurt turned red as a tomato, and smoothed his suit out. He quickly chatted to one of the Bishops who would lead them down the aisle. Kurt took his father's arm and held it tight.

"You ready?" Burt whispered.

"Yes." Kurt said.

Pippa would walk behind them alone since Cooper would be walking with Blaine. After Pippa, Laura was linked to Finn's arm, Quinn was linked to David's arm, and Rachel was linked to Wes's arm. Back in the chapel Blaine and Cooper were getting ready to walk out.

"You ready?" Cooper asked.

"Yes." Blaine said.

The music started, and Blaine and Cooper walked out to go to the altar. They passed their family, Blaine couldn't help keeping the smile off of his face. They reached the altar and faced away from where Kurt would walk in. Kurt started to walk down the aisle. Yeah he had butterflies in his stomach, but he had a grin a mile wide on his face.

He looked very handsome. It felt like the walk down the aisle took forever. Finally they reached the point where they could see both families and Blaine and Cooper. Even from behind, Kurt could tell that Blaine was very handsome.

Being the mischievous boy he was, Cooper turned his head around to catch a glimpse of Kurt. He winked at him and then turned back around and whispered in Blaine's ear

"Just wait until you see him." Blaine smiled and was tempted to turn around himself.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Kurt was climbing the steps to the altar. He finally reached the top and was now standing next to Blaine.

They both looked in each others eyes and smiled, looking each other up and down. Blaine leaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear

"You look so beautiful."

Kurt blushed and mouthed 'Thank You' to him.

Blaine smiled a hello at Burt. Cooper was looking at the couple the entire time soaking in how cute and adorable they were. The music finally ended and the ceremony began. After the Archbishop talked for a little, the vows began.

"Blaine Arthur Philip Louis, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health? And, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" The Archbishop says to Prince Blaine.

"I will." Blaine replied.

"Kurt Paul Christopher, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health? and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" The Archbishop says to Kurt.

"I will." Kurt replies.

The archbishop receives Kurt from his father's hand. Taking Kurt's right hand, Prince Blaine says after the Archbishop,

"I, Blaine Arthur Philip Louis, take thee, Kurt Paul Christopher, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, and thereto I give thee my troth." They lose hands.

Kurt, taking Prince Blaine by his right hand, says after the Archbishop,

"I, Kurt Paul Christopher, take thee, Blaine Arthur Philip Louis, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, and thereto I give thee my troth." They lose hands.

The Archbishop blesses the rings, "Bless, O Lord, these rings, and grant that he who gives it and he who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favour, and live together in love until their lives' end. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Prince Blaine takes one of the rings and places it upon the fourth finger of Kurt's left hand.

Prince Blaine says, "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee honour, and all my worldly goods with thee I share, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Kurt takes the other ring and places it on the fourth finger of Blaine's left hand. Kurt says, "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee honour, and all my worldly goods with thee I share, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The Archbishop joins their right hands together and says, "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder."

The Archbishop addresses the Congregation, "Forasmuch as Blaine and Kurt have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands, I pronounce that they be man and husband together, In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The Archbishop continues, "God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you, the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

Outside of the abbey, everyone could hear screams of joy. Blaine and Kurt were finally married. They both felt so good and in love. As everyone was singing a hymn, Blaine took Kurt's hand and took them to sit down for the rest of the ceremony. Finn got up and read a scripture out of the bible. Kurt was so proud of him.

After more singing and speeches from the Dean and Archbishop, Kurt and Blaine and their witnesses moved to the Shrine of St. Edward the Confessor for the signing of the Marriage Registers. As they were walking down the hall, Blaine picked Kurt up and spun him around.

"We are married we are married!" Blaine chanted.

Kurt giggled. "I know baby." Kurt smiled.

Blaine leaned in so their foreheads were pressed against each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Kurtie!" Cooper yelled and came in and twirled Kurt around more.

"Ok ok, you are going to make him sick!" Pippa squealed.

"Congrats you two!" Cooper said.

"Thanks bro." Blaine said.

Burt, Carole, Charles, and Camilla each came in and said congratulations to the couple. Everyone gathered in a group and hug, and then the couple signed the registers. Burt, Carole, Charles, and Camilla each walked back out and took their seats. Kurt linked his arm through Blaine's arm. They smiled at each other and walked out.

Following them was Pippa linked on Cooper's arm, Laura was linked to Finn's arm, Quinn was linked to David's arm, and Rachel was linked to Wes's arm, just like before. Once they reached the bottom, Kurt bowed to the Queen. The Queen winked at him and they continued their journey back down the aisle.

They smiled at all of their guests. They both winked at Harry and Zayn as they passed by the couple. Finally they reached the doors of the abbey. All the photographers began to take pictures and everyone started screaming louder than before. Kurt and Blaine shared a smile. as they waved to everyone.

They both got in a carriage that would take them to Buckingham Palace. The wedding party and their families would take separate carriages behind them. Blaine held on to Kurt to make sure he got into the carriage ok. After they were both settled, the carriage took off. They both smiled and waved at everyone they passed.

"Is this a dream?" Kurt asked still waving at everyone.

"Nope, it's one hundred percent real baby." Blaine told him.

After a long carriage ride, they finally reached Buckingham Palace. The day wasn't even half over, yet Kurt felt like he could drop dead. They walked inside the Palace and waited for everyone to arrive so they could take wedding day portraits.

"Are you ok baby?" Blaine asked worriedly looking at Kurt's tired form.

"I am just tired that's all. I feel like I could drop dead!"

Blaine hugged Kurt and kissed his temple. "Don't worry babe, you will get to rest soon."

Everyone had arrived soon enough and the wedding portraits were taken. Now it was time for them to make an appearance on the balcony. Kurt and Blaine walked out first. Kurt's eyes were opened wide.

"Wow!" he exclaimed.

Blaine laughed at him. They waved at everyone as their families and wedding parties gathered on the balcony. Everyone waved to the crowd. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"Want to kiss?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed and nodded yeah. Blaine leant in and pecked Kurt on the lips. Everyone went crazy. After a few more minutes the crowd started to yell, 'Kiss him again!' Blaine looked over at Kurt and asked, "One more?"

Kurt blushed again and said "Go for it."

Blaine leant in and kissed Kurt one last time. This kiss lasting longer than the last one. They both giggled and waved at the crowd again. As their families and wedding parties went back in, they waved at the crowd once more and followed them in.

"Whew, that was exhausting!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I know baby. Now we can party!" Blaine exclaimed.

They both went and changed into coal black suits. They headed down to the room where the reception was being held. Everyone yelled in joy as the couple entered the room. They made their way around to everyone giving their congratulations.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Cooper yelled into the microphone on the stage.

"Hey! Well, I guess since I am my brother's best man I need to make a speech. Blaine first off, I need to say that I love you bro. We have been through so much together. I am glad I get to call you my brother. I know mom would be really proud of you right now. I know I am. Kurt, I am glad that my brother found you. I'm glad that I gained you as my new brother. I will be here for you both always no matter what. I love you guys!"

Blaine and Kurt were cryin now clapping for Cooper. Cooper came and hugged them both. Now it was Finn's turn to make a speech.

"Kurt and Blaine. First of congratulations. I love you both and I'm glad you found each other. Blaine I'm glad that I gained a brother in you and Kurt I'm glad that you found someone as special as Blaine to make you happy. I remember when we were little and you had tons of pictures of Blaine on your wall. Those were the days! Anyway, congrats to you both and may you both live happily ever after!"

Everyone clapped for Finn. Kurt was blushing from Finn's comment about the posters of Blaine in his room. Blaine looked over and winked at him.

"Maybe I can autograph those pictures for you one day." Blaine joked and laughed as Kurt punched him in the arm.

Burt and Charles gave similar speeches to Finn and Cooper's. After partying till three in the morning, Blaine and Kurt were ready to leave for their honeymoon. They said goodbye to their families and gathered in the car so they could leave to the airport.

"Today was crazy, but it was so worth it." Kurt laughed.

"I know. I will never forget today. Now we have a week of paradise waiting for us!" Blaine giggled.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you Kurt. Forever."

* * *

**THE END! So what did you guys think?! The first chapter of the sequel will probably be next weekend so keep an eye out for that! Also keep an eye out for my one-shot about Zayn and Harry! Again thanks to all you guys! I hope you continue to read with the sequel! The sequel will start off right where this ended. Ta-ta for now.!(:**


End file.
